RWBY: Been to Hell (Cancelled)
by IDRF
Summary: This story has officially been abandoned... Read if you wish but the finale is not happening... I'm truly sorry about this
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. Yo, it's IDRF here. This story I got whilst I was listening to the instrumental for "Been to Hell" by Hollywood Undead and I decided I should write it. It also why the title is called RWBY: Been to Hell. Anybody that knows me knows that I usually get story ideas from listening to music. So here we are, writing a story inspired by an instrumental to one of my favourite songs by my favourite band. Let it begin! To the story!**

Chapter 1: New Recruits

Demons. Some say they are creatures of Hell designed for the destruction of humanity. Some argue they are the bringers of a new age. However, one thing has stayed the same. The fear for the lives of humans from these creatures. Mankind has pride itself on its feats that even surpass that of gods. This would be true with the formation of the demon hunting society called Hunters. The Hunters, with their members being referred to as Huntsmen and Huntresses, have defended humanity from these creatures. However, humanity wasn't the only creatures defending themselves against the hordes of demons. The Faunus, a race of people featuring the body parts of various animals. When Faunus were discovered first within the human population, they were confused for as demons or human-demon hybrids. This was quickly proven wrong when a Faunus community was attacked by the demons.

Now, humans and Faunus live in a strained peace. Just the smallest nudge and one of either side would result in a bloodied battle. It took three centuries for Faunus people to be allowed into the Hunters. With time, this made humans and Faunus become closer in friendship. However, mere years later, the First World War began and humanity and Faunus were torn. Divided, both races hang onto that strained peace, although they do not remember why they even have this peace to begin with. Sometime between the discovery of Faunus and the allowance of Faunus into the Hunters, demons had become forgotten, as with the Hunters themselves.

Now we follow the descendants of the great Hunter families. Young Ruby Rose, her elder sister Yang Xiao Long, mister Jaune Arc and Weiss Schnee. Ruby Rose, the hyperactive fifteen year old with silver eyes that jumped forward too years due to her high intelligence. Yang Xiao Long, the wild blonde brawler of only seventeen years of age with the shortest fuse of all her peers. Jaune Arc, the loveable goof with an amazing mind and amazing musical skills caged into the lanky body of a seventeen year old boy. Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Industrial Company and known Ice Queen of her peers, also seventeen. An unlikely group to be related to Hunters.

"So Rubes, you finished your essay for Professor Port?" Yang asked her silver eyed companion.

"Just need to write the conclusion" the silver eyed girl beamed, her short, messy hair being brushed out her eyes.

"Good. We wouldn't want you to fall behind" Weiss smirked, happy the childish dolt was doing her work... for once.

"At least you guys don't have write compositions for Professor Willow" Jaune sighed, clearly upset about how easy his friends had it.

"Surely writing music isn't that hard?" Yang questioned, curious just a little over her fellow blonde's predicament.

"I have to write eight unique bars for ten flutes, six oboes, three tenor saxophones, eight trombones, twelve violins, two acoustic guitars and five cellos. Then I have to write a solo for a grand piano and then write for every instrument with a new set of unique eight bars" Jaune informed, causing his friends to second guess how hard the essays were compared to his composition assignment.

"Now that is brutal" Ruby sighed before seeing their school up ahead. "No need to worry any more, school is just up ahead!"

"I've never seen anyone else more excited for school before in my life" Weiss stated coolly as the trio watched the younger student dash towards school.

"I think it's because she is finally working up her courage to ask her crush out" Yang smirked, bringing a devious smirk from her whited haired friend and fellow blonde.

* * *

Ruby dashed into the school only to run into her best friend, Penny Polendina. "Hi Penny!"

"Salutations friend Ruby" the awkward girl waved, bringing a smile to Ruby's face.

Contrary to what many said, Penny was not a robot like was believed, she is just, awkward. Penny would always talk in a way that suggested she was robotic and her strange habits also caused some to speculate that she was merely a machine. However, due to her and Ruby being such close friends, Yang has assumed that Ruby has a crush on the awkward girl. This allowed many-a-student to believe the same. However, Ruby does not have a crush on the awkward girl as of now.

"So how have you Penny?" Ruby asked as she hugged her friend.

"I've been wonderful" the orange haired girl beamed before seeing Yang, Jaune and Weiss walking into the school, to which she whispered in a quiet voice. "Do they still think you have a crush on me?"

"Yang has made it her mission to have us hook up if I don't confess my love for you by the next party she throws" Ruby sighed just as quietly, slumping her shoulders as she did so.

"You think they'll get the hint that I'm into guys and you aren't nervous around me when we speak" Penny giggled, Ruby struggling from giggling too loudly.

"I hope so otherwise Yang is going to feel real awkward around me" Ruby grinned as she and Penny headed into their school to take classes.

* * *

"You think she did it?" Weiss questioned Yang as they watched Ruby and Penny enter the school's doors.

"Didn't look like it. They seemed, too much like friends than confessed their love for the other type of people" Jaune replied before Yang could answer.

"What the hell is wrong with Rubes? She had the perfect opportunity and she blew it" Yang muttered with an irritated glared towards her younger sister.

"Maybe we read the signs all wrong?" Jaune suggested, earning glares from both Yang and Weiss. "Right. Don't mention the least likely probability."

With that, the trio walked into the school, unaware of the woman watching them.

* * *

"Sir, are you sure the students you picked are ready for Beacon?" The woman asked into an earpiece.

"I'm sure. Just collect the following students and be sure Miss Rose hears you call out her sister's name, it is essential she not a known candidate. Remember, according to Peter and Bathomew, the students have unknown abilities to them... With an exception of Miss Rose of course" her boss replied in a relaxed tone.

"Understood sir" the woman sighed before walking towards the front office of the school.

* * *

Ruby giggled as she and Penny sat together in their science class. Their teacher was none other than the mysterious Professor Peach. The teacher was a mad scientist and showed great pride in her work. Ruby and Penny were always amazed at their teacher's theories regarding the scientific proof of supposed fictional monsters. The two girls looked up to Peach with such things as it made them feel as though their world was part of something bigger. However, they had to stop as an unknown woman stepped into the class carrying a clip board. Professor Peach seemed to frown at the appearance of the woman before she and the woman spoke. What they spoke about was soon known by the class.

"Uh, class. This is Professor Goodwitch. She was requested by her headmaster of her academy to find students that they wish to take their test. Um, miss, please read out the names of the students" Professor Peach announced, soundly as though she was saddened by this discovery.

"Thank you Professor Peach. I'm Professor Goodwitch of Beacon Academy. My academy only allows those we see fit to fit to enter. The follow students are to pack up their things and collect any belongings from their home and lockers and are required to meet at the entrance to the school within the next five hours" the woman announced before looking at her clipboard and began to call out the names of students. "Nebula Violette. Cardin Winchester. Neon Katt. Nora Valkyrie. Lie Ren. Lastly, Penny Polendina."

At that, Ruby and Penny widened their eyes. The two looked at each other before Penny was dragged away by a girl with purple hair. Ruby watched as her friend was forced to leave her. Ren, a quiet, oriental boy, gave Ruby a sad smile before he left, followed closely by the hyperactive girl he was always around. Professor Peach and Professor Goodwitch spoke a few quiet words before Goodwitch left the classroom.

* * *

Ruby was packing up her school things for her science class when Professor Peach walked up to her. "Ruby, are you alright?"

"No" Ruby solemnly stated as she looked down at the ground. "My best friend gets called to take the test for some super academy and I don't."

"Ruby. That woman, she asked me to tell you that you are invited to go to Beacon Academy but she was requested to not say your name as to surprise your friends and sister. She did say there was a catch though. You have to follow the bus they take there as part of their test" Professor Peach explained to the younger girl. "She even offered for several teachers to join them at the academy, including myself."

"Really?" Ruby questioned.

"You know me Ruby. I can't lie" Professor Peach smiled, ruffling Ruby's hair. "Besides, she has already informed the principal that several teachers and students have been requested to take part of the test at their academy so neither one of us will get in trouble for leaving the school early."

"I guess, I'll see you at Beacon" Ruby beamed.

"See you at Beacon" Professor Peach smiled as and Ruby left the classroom.

* * *

Ruby ran back to her home see her sister just leaving with several bags on her back. Yang waved at her before she walked back towards the school.

"Yang! Aren't you going to take your bike?" Ruby shouted.

"I don't think where I'm going will allow it" Yang called.

"Where are you going?" Ruby cried, pretending to not know where her sister was disappearing to.

"Some academy wants me to take their test. It turns out I make the cut for being invited but they want to make sure I can pass their test" Yang called back before she started to jog towards their old school.

"Well Ruby. Guess Yang is going to be surprised when you get there" Ruby mused to herself.

As Ruby entered her home, she saw the vast amount of alcoholic bottles scattered across the floor. The smell of beer was strong in the air. Ruby knew only of two people with a drinking problem, and only one was still alive, as far as anybody knew. Her Uncle Qrow and Yang's mother, Raven.

"Ruby, is that you?" A feminine voice called from the living room.

"Yes Aunt Raven" Ruby called back before she walked up to her room, away from the obviously drunk woman.

"Ruby? Do you know where Yang went?" Raven asked just as Ruby was about to open her bedroom door.

"Yang went back to school. Some academy asked for certain students to go up there and take their test to see if they are allowed to enter" Ruby answered before quickly opening and slamming her door shut.

Ruby breathed a sigh of relief as she gazed into her bedroom. It wasn't anything special. All there was, was a bookshelf with pictures in picture frames, books about fair tales, books her uncle wrote before he disappeared and declared dead, a desk with a small red toolbox, her bed which her last gift from her mother before she disappeared and was declared deceased rested, a rose red cloak and a wardrobe. Ruby grabbed her largest bag and began to pack her clothes and her cloak. She grabbed the pictures of her family and friends and packed them into a second bag. She grabbed her toolbox and bags and began to leave her home when she heard her aunt behind her.

"This academy, it isn't Beacon by any chance?" Her aunt questioned.

"U-um, yes?" Ruby answered, her voice making it sound more like she was asking than answering.

"Ruby. Were you asked to take their test?" Raven asked, her tone scaring Ruby.

"Y-yes" Ruby stuttered.

"Well then. Good luck. Remember everything from my brother's books. They will help you. And read the written section of the test before you start answering. Also, for the physical part, only do what you are comfortable with, do not do everything else " Raven growled.

"Did you, attend Beacon?" Ruby asked, tilting her head to the left.

"Myself, my brother, your mother and Tai all attended it" Raven answered before glaring at Ruby. "There is also a third section to the test. The final section requires you to reveal a special ability that is unique to you. So far, only you have shown your ability out of you and Yang. Use it. Don't hide it from Yang any more."

"R-r-right" Ruby stuttered before she turned and ran out the door, surprised with how her Aunt Raven was acting.

"Oh yeah. She is definitely going to enjoy finding out about demons" Raven smirked to herself before returning to her bottle of wine. "I wonder how long until Yang figures out the true intentions of Beacon?"

However, Raven was not aware of the fact that Ruby had overheard her. "Demons huh? Alright, time for me to take Uncle Qrow's work seriously again."

* * *

Ruby arrived at her school just in time to see a bus filled with the students and teachers Professor Goodwitch had collected leave. Running after the bus, Ruby noticed how Professor Goodwitch kept glancing at her. Frowning, Ruby signalled if she had to use her, ability as Raven put it. With a subtle nod, Professor Goodwitch confirmed Ruby's suspicion. Taking a deep breath, Ruby disappeared from sight, leaving rose petals in her wake as she sped by the bus. Ruby felt the hood of her jumper suddenly lift up and cover her head as she ran at the same pace as the bus. Students and teachers on the bus watched in awe as Ruby ran at the same pace as themselves.

* * *

"It seems our surprise student is displaying her qualities well" Goodwitch mused to herself quietly, only having the closest person to her hear what she said, Professor Peach.

* * *

"Whoever that is, I want to have whatever they ate to run that fast" Yang cheered, Weiss and Jaune smirking as she voiced their wishes.

"Perhaps Beacon is accepting them because of this, unique ability" a boy calmly stated from behind the trio.

The three jumped and turned to see a boy they recognised from Ruby's science class, Lie Ren, sitting by the window while his other half was half laying, half cuddling the boy. Yang raised her eyebrow before she decided to question the boy on his statement.

"What do you mean by that Ren?" Yang questioned.

"Goodwitch stated that Beacon only allows those they see fit. Perhaps they don't pick academically or even pick using sports. Perhaps they pick because we each have a unique ability. That person running outside is proof enough. We are currently going fifty miles per hour and they are keeping up like it is no sweat. So I'm suggesting that we have a unique ability that we are unaware of" Ren explained, glancing at the running person. "Question is, what are our abilities?"

"I want mine to have something to do with pancakes!" Nora cheered. "Or sloths."

* * *

"This is too easy" Ruby smugly grinned as she kept up with the bus, even while carrying a toolbox, two bags and in clothes not designed for running.

Running for another ten minutes, Ruby saw a cliff nearby. Looking up, she saw nothing. Confused, Ruby looked back down to see a metal door opening for the bus and herself. Four people stood by the door, each a little different. One was a tall oriental boy with a large sword on his back. Another was a heavily tanned boy with tonfas on his arms. One was a female rabbit Faunus with a camera. The last person was a woman in a beret and designer sunglasses carrying a designer handbag. They stepped out of the way as the bus and Ruby came pass.

* * *

Yang stared wide eyed when she saw the four guards by the door. She couldn't believe at how young they looked, and the fact that one was carrying a camera and another was carrying a handbag. However, she jerked forward when the bus stopped. Looking up at the front, she saw Professor Goodwitch ordering for them to step off the bus. Walking out of the bus, Yang saw the speedster leaning against the bus with their head bowed down. Before she could go up and ask the speedster who they were, she saw the four guards walking up to them.

"Looks like the fresh meat have arrived" the girl wearing the beret and sunglasses smirked, making Beacon sound almost like a military camp.

"Be nice Coco. We have to be role models for them should they pass the test" the Faunus hissed.

"Oh they will pass. Ask the speedster" the girl, seemingly named Coco grinned.

"Miss Adel, Miss Scarlentina, Mister Daichi, Mister Alistair. What do you think you four are doing?" Professor Goodwitch shouted with an irritated tone.

"Oh shit" Coco grumbled.

"Following orders from the headmaster himself miss. He wanted to scare the possible new students as a joke" the tall boy answered with a calm tone as the teacher walked up to the four.

"How about new orders? Detention, all of you" Professor Goodwitch snapped.

"Detention for following orders from the headmaster, worth it" Nora giggled.

"It seems like the headmaster is prone for practical jokes" Ren smiled. "I think I'll like it here."

"Alright. New students please follow Miss Adel and her friends to the examination room for your written exam. New teachers, please follow me" Professor Goodwitch ordered before leading a group of three teachers towards a door, Yang recognising the three as Professor Peach, Professor Port and Professor Oobleck.

* * *

Ruby watched as the three teachers left before she turned her attention to the four students pretending to be guards. She noticed how the one in the beret, Coco if she heard correctly, gave her a wink.

"Alright. Please follow us to the examination room. And do keep up" Coco shouted before leading the group towards another door. "Also, speedster. The headmaster wants you to not reveal who you are until about three weeks into the school year. I honestly don't know why."

"Can I ask why 'speedster' isn't allowed to reveal themselves?" Ruby heard Yang questioned the elder student.

"It's a surprise blondie" Coco answered before opening a plain oak door to reveal a large room with rows of desks. "Take a seat at any desks. A teacher will come in here to collect you once two hours are over."

With that, the four students left the room and allowed the new group of students to begin the written test. Ruby sat in the back of the room and looked the test over before she attempted the questions. However, she was surprised that the test had a section in it regarding her uncle's work.

"Now why are there so many questions on demons?" She silently questioned.

After reading through the whole test, Ruby began to answer the questions. However, one question confused her. Who of these legendary Demon Hunters actually existed?

"A, Rouge Arc. B, Winter Schnee. C, Cinder Fall. Or D, Summer Rose" Ruby quietly read, surprised her mother's name was among the Demon Hunters before remembering what she overheard Raven say before she left home.

"What the hell?! Why do we need to know this?!" Yang shouted in frustration as slammed her fist into the desk she sat at.

"Ever hear of the saying that in every legend there is a little bit of truth?" Ren asked as everyone looked at Yang.

"It makes sense" Weiss commented as she looked at her test, being stumped by the first of the demon questions.

Ruby looked over at her friends and sister, amused at their frustrations but also wanting to tell them Ren was right. However, she knew that if she was to remain a secret, she wouldn't be allowed to talk to the students that knew her voice, which only left three students in the whole room. A boy in a fedora, a girl in a beanie and lastly, a girl with her face hidden under a school hooded jumper. Ruby didn't recognise neither one of these three and she was certain none of them knew her.

"What is the answer to the last question?" Ruby wondered before she sighed. "Guess I'll check to see if there are hints on it."

With that in mind, Ruby checked through the previous questions. Starting from the very first demon related questions. Reading through them, Ruby was beginning to lose hope in getting an answer, until she came across a particular set of questions.

"Question twenty four, why is it assumed Rouge Arc is deceased when her body was never found?" Ruby read silently to herself. "Well, she was reported to have officially died in a car accident that engulfed her in flames yet I put down what Uncle Qrow said in his book regarding her. She is assumed dead after sacrificing herself to buy time for her escaping allies after the betrayal of Cinder Fall." Ruby read the next question. "Question twenty five, as of the nineteenth of June, Winter Schnee was declared missing. What was she investigating before her disappearance?" Ruby then looked at her answer. "I put that officially she was investigating the connection between Faunus Rights group the White Fang and the mafia whilst Demon Hunter reports say she went missing while investigating White Fang leader, Adam Taurus, and his connection to the traitorous Cinder Fall." Ruby then moved to the next question. "Question twenty six, what is the theory behind Cinder Fall's betrayal to Demon Hunters in legend?" Ruby moved to her answer. "Cinder Fall is not a legend. She betrayed the Demon Hunter's because of the leader of the Grimm faction, Salem, convincing her that she can offer her more power. This is no theory." With that, Ruby looked at the last of the interesting questions. "According to reports, what is the publicly known fate of Demon Huntress, Summer Rose?" Tearing up, Ruby quickly read her answer. "Publicly, Summer Rose was killed during an investigation of a cave along with her husband Taiyang Xiao Long and her long time friend and colleague, Qrow Branwen. But according to her other colleague, Raven Branwen, they sacrificed themselves to demons in order to buy time for an escape of the injured members of their team."

Ruby didn't realise how loud she was as she remembered the day she and Yang were told Summer and Taiyang were killed along with their Uncle Qrow by Raven. Yang expected her mother to run, only to be surprised when Raven informed them that she would take care of them, with help seeing as she wasn't around before due to her being a coward of looking after children. Ruby was thankful of Raven owning up to her mistake and was looking to redeem herself. However, Yang didn't and eventually drove Raven to drinking. Yang blamed Raven's drinking problem on her cowardliness of looking after children, not realising that she was the cause. Ruby easily saw the reasoning and tried her best to limit it. As she remembered those times, several nearby students looked over at her, including the girl trying to hide her face, and questioned why she was sobbing.

Ruby took a deep breath and returned to the final question. With a smirk, Ruby wrote the word 'all' over the answers in large, capital letters. Writing down the nickname the students and teachers have given her, Ruby stood and placed her test on the front desk. With a sigh, she turned only to see all the other students staring at her wide eyed, all in disbelief that she had finished the test. Sitting back down at an unoccupied desk, Ruby saw the girl hiding her face leaning over to her and began to whisper.

"I take it I'm not the only one that knows the truth about the academy?" The girl whispered to Ruby.

"Demons be crazy" Ruby quietly mused before the girl stood and placed her test on the desk and went to sit back down next to Ruby.

"You from a Demon Hunter family?" The girl questioned with a smile.

"My mother was one of the Demon Hunters in the last question" Ruby answered. "How about you?"

"No. I know because I was attacked by a group of demons led by Cinder a few months ago. I, try to hide my scars from the experience" the girl answered.

"I take it that's why you don't want people seeing your face? Because it makes you feel something bad about it?" Ruby asked as sweetly as she could.

"It, makes me feel ugly" the girl replied, Ruby seeing tears falling onto her desk.

"Hey. During the next test, why don't I see what you look like? I'm sure you are beautiful with or without them" Ruby offered, hoping to cheer the girl up.

"I hope you are telling the truth when it happens" the girl sadly smiles before both girls heard Yang shouting.

"Seriously?! Why does the last question mention Jaune's dead sister, Weiss' missing sister and Ruby's mom?!" Yang shouted.

"I think you forgot questions twenty four, twenty five and twenty seven in that rant" Ren added as he glared at the test.

"Hey speedster, hood girl? How are you both finished when the rest of us can't get these, demon related questions?" Weiss ordered, tears in her eyes as she read her sister's name.

"We read the whole test before starting it and looked back on previous questions to get the answers on questions we got lost on" the girl answered.

"Thank you!" Yang called as she reread the test and then answered the final question to the best of her abilities. "I hope you two get top marks for this."

"I hope we do as well" the girl cheered before returning to whisper to Ruby. "So I'm Amber."

"Don't tell anyone as this is suppose to be a surprise but I'm Yang's younger sister, Ruby" the red clad girl replied with a sincere smile.

"I think I understand why" the now dubbed Amber grinned from behind her hood.

"Thank you" Ruby smiled before seeing the rest of the class stand and place their tests on the desk, however, Weiss growled at seeing Ruby's and Amber's names on the tests.

"Okay Speedster, why don't you put your real name on the test?" Weiss questioned, shooting a glare at Ruby only earning a shrug in return. "And you, hood girl. All you put was your first name. Why?"

"Didn't see a requirement on putting my last name" Amber shrugged.

"She made a point" Ren shrugged.

"I wish Ruby was here. She would've got through the last section rather easily seeing as she loves that mythical stuff" Penny frowned, alerting Yang that Penny was among them.

"Penny?!" Yang shouted in shock, joy and sadness.

"Hey Yang" the awkward girl waved.

"Why would you be invited without Rubes? You both are very similar" Yang questioned.

"Perhaps because this Ruby person doesn't display a particular trait the academy wants?" Amber suggested, surprising Yang and Penny.

"If that's true, what kind of trait are they looking for?" Jaune questioned before the group heard both Ruby and Amber snickering. "Okay you two, what's so funny?"

"We've already know what the trait is. Speedster demonstrated her variation of it getting here" Amber answered.

"You mean, we all have an ability that is superhuman?" Yang questioned.

"Some of us have more obvious ones, such as Speedster. Some don't, such as myself. However, I believe none of you have discovered your abilities" Amber answered. "At least, that's what we want it to be."

"It better be. That would be awesome" Jaune smiled, happy about the idea.

"For once, I agree with Jaune" a boy Ruby easily recognised as her previous school's bully Cardin Winchester.

Before another word could be said, the students all heard footsteps outside the door. The group all looked out the door as it opened. However, the person that walked through was not who three students were expecting. Yang, Ruby and Amber all recognised the man standing at the door. He wore a green suit. In his hands were a cane and a mug of fresh coffee.

"Ozpin?" Yang questioned, surprising the students that haven't seen or heard of the man.

"Hello Miss Xiao Long" the man smiled, revealing he was indeed named Ozpin, shocking the students even more.

"Hey Uncle Ozpin" Amber shyly waved.

"Hello Amber" Ozpin smiled before seeing the students staring wide eyed at Amber. "Well, you've became popular."

"Sh-shut up!" Amber shouted in embarrassment.

"Liar" Ruby whispered.

"I see the Speedster made it" Ozpin smiled. "Good. Now, all of you follow me."

With that, all the students stood and followed Ozpin out the door and into the hallway. Following Ozpin down the hallway, Ruby glanced at Weiss to see her upset over something. Knowing the reason why, Ruby began to remember the day she, Yang, Jaune and Weiss learnt of Winter's disappearance. The four of them were in a game arcade, a day of having fun after completing exams when one of the men that worked with Winter found them and told them what had happened. He lied and told them that Winter had went missing during an investigation the day prior and they had declared her missing, stating that she was most likely dead. The four were shocked before Weiss broke down in tears. Ruby remembered the following week how she went to visit only to discover that her friend had attempted to end her own life. She knew that the questions based on Winter had affected Weiss, much like how the questions of Rouge affected Jaune and the questions on Summer affect herself and Yang. However, the questions on Cinder only brought anger to the young girl. Ruby was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder and a voice she only recognised from Weiss' phone talking to her.

"Yo, Speedster. Mind telling me why you are staring at my friend?" The voice asked as Ruby turned to see the boy with the fedora.

"I could see she was affected by the questions based around her sister" Ruby answered.

"Don't bring that subject up with her, okay? She, attempted to take her own life because of that subject had it not been for her friend Ruby, who stopped the attempt" the boy sighed.

"Do you mind if we change the subject?" Ruby suddenly asked.

"I wouldn't mind it. What's your real name?" The boy smiled, happy Ruby was quick to decide to change subject.

"Promise you won't tell?" Ruby requested.

The boy smirked and placed his hand over his heart. "I swear I won't tell a soul. I swear on my grandfather's grave."

"Then I shall tell you, get closer" Ruby whispered, the boy leaning in, Ruby cupping her mouth and whispered into the boy's ear. "I'm Ruby. Do not tell anybody."

"Why am I not as surprised as I know I should be?" The boy teased. "Anyway, I'm Flynt."

"Pleasure to meet you Flynt" Ruby smirked, happy that she made friends with the boy.

"Likewise, Speedster" the newly dubbed Flynt smirked back, shaking Ruby's hand before seeing Weiss looking sadly at him. "Listen, I'm going to comfort Weiss. Bye."

"Tell Weiss that I said to only do what you are comfortable with for the second test" Ruby requested of the boy before he left for Weiss.

"Sure thing Speedster!" Flynt called, causing many to glance at the two.

"Don't be spoiling the fun Speedster" Ozpin called over his shoulder.

"She can at least help a friend out" Amber countered.

"I suppose those two can get a hint for this test" Ozpin smirked before opening a set of double doors and revealed a large field with various sport sections and a large building in the back.

"Guns?" Yang questioned when she looked over at a section with firearms.

"Due to popular demand" Ozpin shrugged.

"Students actually requested to have guns?" Yang questioned.

"Only if they use them properly and don't harm their peers and teachers" Ozpin replied before witnessing Ruby sprinting over to the firearms. "Well, I guess we should begin."

"Remember what Speedster said" Flynt whispered to Weiss before he jogged over to Ruby.

* * *

Ruby had hearts in her eyes as she looked at each of the firearms on display for her to use. She wanted to use them all but knew she wouldn't be allowed. Instead she grabbed the first sniper rifle she could find and walked up to the firing range. Flynt jogged up behind her and watched with a smirk as she took aim and fired. He looked around and noticed a rack full of handguns behind a rack of hunting rifles. While he looked over the fire arms, he heard Ruby begin speaking.

"Hey Professor Goodwitch" the younger girl greeted, causing Flynt to hide behind the rack of hunting firearms and look on at Ruby and Professor Goodwitch talking.

"I see you've lived up to what your uncle had said about you. You do love your firearms" Professor Goodwitch giggled.

"Well, he was the one to teach me a lot about the secret war against the demons, although I didn't really believe him until Aunt Raven told me what happened to him and my parents" Ruby replied with a sad smile, earning a confused frown from Flynt.

"That was a sad day, for all of us. Your mother's team was considered the best. Your aunt and myself were lucky we got out of there alive" Professor Goodwitch said, a sad tone to her voice, surprising Flynt.

"At least I know her sacrifice wasn't in vain. At least somebody got out of there alive" Ruby said, instantly bringing a smile to Professor Goodwitch.

"That is very true. Now, Ruby, seeing as you and Amber already know the reason behind Beacon, you two shall be joining other teams in Demon Hunting lessons, Demon Studies, Combat Classes and Demon Hunts. Your time table will have three extra lesson slots to accommodate these lessons and you will only gain homework your Demon classes. Your first piece of homework will be to create your own weapon. Good luck" Professor Goodwitch smiled before she turned to leave.

"Professor Goodwitch, could you tell me, which demon killed my family?" Ruby asked the teacher.

"It was a member of the Grimm faction. It was being led by Cinder" Professor Goodwitch stated sadly.

"Thank you" Ruby sadly smiled.

"If you wish to speak about it, just come to my office" Goodwitch offered before she prepared to leave, only for Flynt to make himself known.

"Training us to fight demons huh? Well why didn't you say so?" The boy grinned, shocking both Ruby and Professor Goodwitch, both turning to see Flynt leaning on the hunting rifle rack. "I would've said sign me up immediately and prepared myself for the demon related stuff earlier."

"Well then Mister Coal, I guess you are now a member of the few students that found out" Professor Goodwitch stated, succeeding in sounding like she wasn't shocked. "But please reframe from telling the other students. It is part of a two semester long test."

"I'm cool with that trade off" Flynt smirked.

"Good" Professor Goodwitch said, trying to sound professional before leaving.

"Dude, how aren't you freaking out?" Ruby questioned the fedora wearing boy.

"Seen a demon before. A demon attacked my grandfather and myself when I worked in his Dust store and I discovered that he was once a Huntsman" Flynt shrugged with a grin. "So, me, you and Amber know that Beacon is training us to fight demons. Do you know what you want your weapon to be?"

"I guess I'll go with a scythe crossed with a sniper rifle. My uncle taught me how to use a scythe as a weapon before he, you know, died" Ruby answered with a smile. "How about you?"

"I guess I'll incorporate Dust into it. Possibly even music. Maybe I could get my trumpet weaponised with Dust?" Flynt shrugged. "My grandfather did use a musical instrument as his weapon so why not follow in the family footsteps?"

"It could work" Ruby said thoughtfully. "I guess we'll be seeing each other in the workshop."

"Yeah. See you in the workshop then" Flynt smirked before he saw Amber walking over to them.

"Hey" the girl waved.

"Hey Amber" Ruby greeted. "Flynt knows about the demons."

"Kind of overheard Ruby and Professor Goodwitch talking about them and I remembered the day my grandfather's shop was attacked by a demon" Flynt said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "So yeah. We'll be seeing each other in the Demon Classes."

"I guess we will" Amber giggled before she saw Ruby gesturing for her to remove her hood. "You weren't the only one to be attacked by a demon."

"Huh?" Flynt questioned before seeing Amber remove her hood, revealing her scarred face. "I can say one thing, demons can't handle beautiful things, living or not, since they attempted to kill you."

"I told you. You are beautiful and don't you ever say otherwise" Ruby beamed, both compliments causing Amber to blush.

"Are you two being serious?" Amber questioned, not quite believing the two.

"Yes" both Ruby and Flynt answered with sincerity.

"Thank you. You both are the first people to tell me that outside of my uncle" Amber smiled, tears in her eyes as she hugged both Flynt and Ruby.

* * *

Yang, Weiss, Jaune, Penny and the rest of the students stared wide eyed as they witnessed Amber, Flynt and Speedster all hugging one another. Yang's eye twitched as she watched, unable to come up with an explanation as to how Flynt could get along with the two mysterious members of the students. She also found it hard to see Flynt smiling after she saw what Amber's face looked like for the briefest of moments.

"How?" Weiss questioned, watching as her friend talked to Speedster and Amber like they were old friends. "What are those three talking about to get them like that?"

"Perhaps they have something in common. I mean, Amber looked like she was attacked, Flynt did say that his grandfather's Dust store was attacked once and Speedster was rather quick to get to the firearms. Perhaps they are connecting over a fact of them being attacked once?" Ren suggested, unaware of how close he actually was to the truth.

"That, actually makes sense" Jaune commented, looking over at the stoic boy.

"That's because he's Ren!" Nora cheered, hugging her friend tightly.

* * *

For the next two hours, each of the students took part in almost all the sections in the field. Only Flynt, Amber, Ruby and Weiss only did what they knew they could do. The students gathered around Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch to await being told to move on to the last test. However, Ozpin said something else as he cleared his throat.

"I'm disappointed to say that only four students have received over seventy percent in this test. However, none have failed as of now" Ozpin announced.

"Who got over seventy percent sir?" Penny questioned.

"Flynt Coal, Weiss Schnee, Speedster and Amber Maiden" Ozpin answered. "The goal of this test was for students to realise what they preferred not for students to do every section and perform horribly."

"That, actually makes a lot of sense" Jaune pointed out.

"As it should. Now, follow me. We shall be going to the obstacle course" Professor Goodwitch ordered, giving Ruby a smirk. "All students, with an exception of Speedster and Amber shall take part as they have already passed the test."

"How?!" Yang shouted in anger.

"Speedster, Amber, please explain the reason why" Professor Goodwitch ordered.

"The obstacle course has certain obstacles that only certain attributes can clear. Speedster's speed is her attribute and she had already displayed it, therefore she shouldn't take part as it would be unfair on the rest of you. Uncle Ozpin already knows of my attribute and does not wish for me to use it during the course as it could seriously injure myself and the rest of you" Amber explained, surprising the students.

"So my theory was right. We were picked because we have a trait that only we have. Or, as you put it, an attribute" Ren smirked.

"Well then, time to complete the course" Yang grinned before shooting a glare towards Ruby and Amber. "Let's hope my attribute doesn't involve beating up people."

* * *

Ruby, Amber, Professor Goodwitch and Professor Ozpin all watched as the students got stuck immediately on the first obstacle. Ruby was having trouble holding in her laughter as she watched Yang get knocked back by a spring-loaded foam beam and into Jaune, who knocked over Cardin, who was saved by Nora. Amber placed her hand over her mouth as she saw Yang begin yelling at the obstacle.

"Her Semblance is definitely going to have something to do with her anger" Professor Goodwitch commented as Yang attempted to pass the obstacle again.

"How long do you think until they realise only Mister Arc can pass the first obstacle?" Professor Ozpin asked the three girls next to him before he sipped at his coffee.

"My guess when he goes" Ruby answered with a smirk.

* * *

"Yang, let somebody else go before you get a concussion" Ren requested. "And we wouldn't want that."

"Fine!" Yang growled before she stormed out of the way, pushing Jaune forward. "If Jaune can make it through on the first try, I'll give everyone here fifty Lien."

"I don't thi-" Pyrrha Nikos, the residential champion of the students, began to argue before Jaune spoke.

"You're on Yang" Jaune smirked before he took a deep breath and began to walk through the obstacle.

Jaune ducked under the first of the beams as it swung for his head. The lanky blonde spun around the nest beam with ease as he began to run down the platform with the beams. Jaune took a deep breath as he dove between two beams as they swung for his head and legs, rolling as he landed. Yang watched in amazement as Jaune ran down what looked like a clear area of the obstacle only to wince with the rest of the class as a total of six beams swung all at once at Jaune. However, instead of hearing Jaune flying through the air, they heard beams snapping. Looking over at Jaune, they all saw him standing, looking at his hands as they glowed white. Jaune smirked and charged through the rest of the obstacle until he reached the end, dodging or using his new found ability to break the beams. Once he reached the end, he eyed a lever. Pulling it, Jaune and the rest of the students watched as the beams all moved back into position and a green light to glow above the obstacle.

"Okay, pay up Yang" Nora grinned towards a dumbfounded Yang.

"I don't have the money right now Nora" Yang groaned in defeat before she and the rest of the students entered the next obstacle.

"Is this just a clear room?" Penny questioned analysing the room.

"Maybe the floor is electrified?" Nora suggested.

"Please. If that was the case I would be electr-" Flynt smugly said as he stepped onto the room's floor and felt a shock of electricity run through his body.

He let out a pained yelp before he was pulled back by Nora Surprisingly, Nora wasn't affected by the electricity. Ren smirked before he pushed his long time friend into the room. Nora let out a yelp of surprise before she felt the electricity inside her body flow. Everyone just stared at Ren before returning their gaze to Nora, who was glaring at Ren.

"Nora, we both know you aren't affected by electricity" Ren stated calmly. "Besides, seeing that you were right about the room I knew you are the one who has to pass the area for us."

"Just so you know, you owe me two hundred pancakes" Nora glared before walking through the room until she found the lever to pull.

* * *

"How long do you think it will take them to realise the last obstacle requires the two here to pass?" Goodwitch questioned Ozpin as they watched the students pass the obstacle designed to only allow Yang pass.

"At most, an hour" Ozpin shrugged in answer before seeing both Amber and Ruby lean over to them.

"I know you are lying Uncle Ozpin. The last obstacle is impossible to pass. The obstacle before that one requires me and Ruby" Amber stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Even I figured that this test was designed for them to fail" Ruby added with a smirk.

"There is a way to pass the last obstacle, but only those with demon heritage can pass it" Ozpin smirked, Goodwitch glaring at him.

"But the only people with demon heritage are those that have betrayed us" Amber stated with a confused frown.

"Not all of them" Ozpin smiled before looking up to see the students have reached the obstacle designed for the two girls in front of him.

* * *

"Seriously?! We all showed we have abilities and there is still an obstacle in the way?!" Yang screamed in fury as the group reached the next obstacle, clearly enraged at the continuation of the course.

"Maybe this obstacle requires all of us?" Ren suggested, not considering that they may need Speedster and Amber.

"It could work" Weiss agreed.

Everyone seemed to agree to Ren's suggestion, all but Jaune. Jaune looked at the obstacle in the room and noted how nothing was like the previous obstacles. There was no beams, no power sources, nothing like before. Scanning the room as everybody made their way forward, he noticed a screen ahead showing one simple thing. Something he read aloud to himself.

"Zero point zero three kilometres per hour? Why is there a speed gauge?" The blonde boy questioned himself before looking beyond the speed gauge to see something different. "Why is there a temperature reader in the Celsius form?"

It seemed like the others failed to notice these screens and continued forward, unsure how this room's obstacle worked. However, when Jaune heard their surprised screams, he knew that they had failed this obstacle. Looking ahead, Jaune saw the come flying back towards him at speeds only he saw Speedster reaching. Ducking, Jaune saw Cardin and Yang fly over him before he stood and saw what had sent them flying.

"Air cannons?!" The boy yelled in surprise. "Heated air cannons?!"

* * *

"And it would seem Mister Arc figured out that they are not going to pass the obstacle on their own" Ozpin smiled before Jaune came running out of the course and cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted.

"Hey! Send over Amber and Speedster!" The blonde shouted towards the teachers and the two girls.

"Please follow Mister Arc" Ozpin ordered the two students with him and Goodwitch.

"See ya' Uncle Ozpin!" Amber waved before Ruby grabbed her hand and sped towards Jaune.

"You sure this will be the group that will finally defeat Salem and the other Demon Leaders?" Goodwitch asked as she saw the students struggle to their feet inside the course.

"Yes. I'm sure they are. After all, they have a Schnee, a Rose, a Xiao Long, as well as a large variety of Demon Hunting families" Ozpin replied as he sipped at his coffee.

* * *

Ruby and Amber stopped just short of Jaune, wind blowing in Jaune's face and ruffling his hair. The boy was not amused by this. The two girls giggled as Jaune styled his hair once again before he spoke to them. Although now, he was not too pleased to see them like he was before.

"Okay, I figured you two would be able to get through the current obstacle seeing as there is a speed gauge and a screen showing the temperature of the room. Amber, what is your ability?" Jaune explained, unaware that the two already knew what the obstacle was.

"I can control wind. I can make cold winds and hot winds. Do you need me to cool the air down?" Amber answered, wanting to see how Jaune wanted to go about clearing the obstacle.

"Yes. While you do that, Speedster, I need you to run as fast as you can and flip the switch" Jaune nodded before turning his attention to Ruby, who gave him a thumbs up. "Alright, follow me."

With that, Ruby and Amber followed the boy to the others. Seeing everyone just groaning on the ground nearly made Ruby and Amber want to check if they were okay. However, seeing Jaune gesturing for them to him, they left the idea slide and walked up to the blonde.

"Okay blonde boy, what are we to do?" Amber asked, wanting to see what he needed them to do exactly.

"Amber, while Speedster reaches her max speed, I want you to cool the air down in this room" Jaune explained, pretty much saying what the other two figured he wanted them to do.

"Alright, what next?" Amber questioned.

"Speedster, I need you to flip the lever at the end and see if there is another obstacle in the way" Jaune requested, you got that.

Ruby just gave him a curt nod before getting into position. Amber followed her lead and stood with her arm out stretched. The other students watched as the two requested not to join them worked together for the final obstacle to allow them to pass... Well, what they assumed to be the final obstacle. Jaune signaled for the two to do what they do. Ruby sped forward while Amber used her ability to cool the air in the room to below freezing. Jaune watched in anticipation as Ruby sped into the zone everyone got blasted with hot air. He watched as Ruby blitzed the hot air and reached he lever. However, Ruby didn't stop as she flipped the lever, unable to stop herself as she sped by.

Ruby stared in horror as she tried to slow down as she saw a red barrier ahead. Surely she could stop. Apparently not. As she attempted to stop herself, she tripped and began to roll. Expecting the barrier to allow her to stop, Ruby braced for impact only, she was half a minute late to stop. Dazed, Ruby could barely hear what the other's were shouting. Shaking her head, she heard Amber shouting to her.

"Speedster, are you alright?!" Amber shouted, her voice slightly muffled.

Ruby looked up to see Amber staring at her from the other side of the red barrier. Then she noticed the mass of ash at Amber's feet. Looking wide eyed at her arm, she didn't see her school's jumper on her arm, but rather just saw her skin. Blushing furiously, Ruby laid down as to not give anybody a sight she wouldn't want anybody to see. She watched as the other students tried pushing pass several teachers who held them back before Ozpin and Goodwitch turned off the barrier and Amber ran up to Ruby.

"What, happened?" Ruby asked as Amber reached her.

"You, somehow got through the demon barrier, although your clothes are gone. Here, wear my hoodie until we get you some more clothes" Amber answered as she looked at her.

Ruby watched as Amber removed her jumper and gave it to her, a furious blush on her cheeks before Ruby used her ability to put to jumper on and flip the hood, hiding her own embarrassed blush from view. Ruby stood as Ozpin and ran over to her and Amber, Goodwitch just confused as to what happened and Ozpin in thought.

"Maybe there is truth in that legend?" He stated under his breath, only the three women with him hearing him speak.

"Ruby, are you okay?" Goodwitch asked, placing her hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"Just a bit dazed and embarrassed" Ruby answered, glaring at Ozpin for being secretive.

"Does this mean we all pass the test?" Amber questioned.

"Yes Miss Maiden, it does" Goodwitch answered before stopping Ruby from walking back to the other students. "Not you. We need to get you changed and you need to head to Ozpin's office immediately after that."

"I'll see you at the assembly to introduce new students" Amber smiled before she left Ruby to talk to Flynt, and to extension Weiss, Jaune, Yang, Penny and the rest of the people Ruby was friends with at the school.

* * *

Ruby stood in a large office with her mother's gift over a black shirt and light blue jeans. She swung her arms aimlessly as she heard Ozpin and Goodwitch talking in the room beyond her, barely making out proper words, mainly just getting a mix of sounds that wouldn't help her making out proper words. Behind her stood a few adults whom she assumed were teachers. She recognised Peach and was considering talking to her old science teacher before Goodwitch opened the door and gestured for the large group to enter the office. As Ruby did, she noticed how it looked like the inner workings of a clock before she saw Ozpin behind his desk with a serious expression.

"Welcome to the new teachers and Ruby Rose" Ozpin smiled before turning to his screen again.

"Hi Ozpin" Ruby awkwardly waved, Professor Peach walking up next to her with a confused frown.

"You know him?" The teacher asked in a whisper.

"Friend of my family" Ruby answered quietly before Ozpin stood and looked over the teachers and Ruby.

"I would like to introduce two new members to, our small group. Please make Professor Peach and Miss Ruby Rose feel welcome to our circle" Ozpin smiled, the other teachers all giving curt claps, only Ruby understanding why.

"Wah?" Peach questioned.

"I'm honoured Ozpin" Ruby bowed.

"Again. wah?" Peach stated in confusion.

"Professor Peach, Headmaster Ozpin is welcoming you to the inner circle of students and teachers that are key members of the legendary Demon Hunting society" Goodwitch explained, giving the clueless teacher a glare.

"Wait, demons? As in the monsters from hell?" Peach questioned, earning groans from everybody in the room.

"Yes. Those type of demons. Professor Peach, we are part of a society of individuals that hunt the demons that threaten the existence of humanity. You may have seen Ruby Rose's ability to run at supersonic speeds when we were arriving here. The reason behind that is that she is part of a family of Demon Hunters. Her mother, her father, her uncle and her aunt are all high ranking members of the Demon Hunting society, unfortunately, during a mission, three sacrificed themselves to save our lives" Goodwitch explained with a stern tone of voice.

"How do you think I blitzed any mythological question given to us, my uncle taught me" Ruby smiled, allowing Peach to accept the fact.

"As of this moment, we are the highest ranking members of our society that are still alive or confirmed alive" Ozpin added.

"Wait, why is Ruby here then?" Peach questioned.

"Myself, along with Amber Maiden, are the only students with family within the high ranks and know about the secret war. Amber needs to stay behind with the other students as to not cause suspicion, correct Ozpin?" Ruby smiled, looking at the headmaster for confirmation.

"That would be correct Miss Rose. Now, we must answer the question of today, how is it that you managed to pass through a barrier designed only to allow demons through" Ozpin nodded before bringing to light the question in the minds of Ruby, Goodwitch, himself and whichever other teachers knew before the arrival of Ruby and Peach.

"I have two theories to this. One, perhaps Miss Rose ran at such a pace that her frequency matched that of a demon, like a Beowulf. That or she has demonic heritage on her mother's side" a green haired man, one Ruby recognised as Professor Oobleck from her old school, suggested.

"Are you suggesting my mother was part demon?" Ruby asked with a growl.

"I'm sorry Miss Rose but only human-demon offspring have been confirmed to have silver eyes" Professor Oobleck answered, surprising Ruby.

"Well, you did put reports into it" Ruby muttered before realising something. "That means I can also be an infiltration agent for you. Demons only allow their kind inside their fortresses, so that means I can get pass their barriers and deactivate them to allow strike teams into them."

"Yes, but that would mean you need training, training no one can teach" Goodwitch stated, admitting Ruby was thinking ahead before crushing her parade under her heel.

"Never time to learn like the present" Ruby smirked before seeing Peach just shaking her head. "Something wrong Professor Peach?"

"How many students actually know about demons?" The professor asked the teachers around her.

"Other than Miss Rose, Miss Maiden and Mister Coal, just every student in the second year and above" Ozpin answered.

"Well then, seems like they should prepare to find this out" Professor Peach smirked. "I over heard that there was a two semester long test that students unwittingly take from one of the second year students. Now that I hear about demons, I know that the test is about the students discovering about demons. Now, where do I sign up to help you?"

"You are to teach the students science and to help create new chemical weaponry for the student teams and teachers that are sent out to battle. Seeing as you only recently discovered the truth behind demons, you won't be going out in the field" Goodwitch answered.

"Only fair. Now, why don't we begin?" Peach smirked.

"We will begin tomorrow for teachers. The day after is students. Ruby, please give these to Amber and Flynt" Ozpin smiled as he handed Ruby three devices. "They are Scrolls that belong to the students that discover the truth. You, Amber and Flynt deserve them. Meet me at the front of the restricted area after you finish exploring the school tomorrow, I shall connect all three of you to the network to allow you access to the location."

"I'll tell them it" Ruby nodded before she pocketed the Scrolls and turned to leave.

"And Miss Rose, make sure you read your uncle's work, it will be useful" Ozpin smiled before Ruby left the building.

* * *

Ruby sped towards where she saw the dorms. When she arrived, she was confused to see all the students waiting around. That is, until she saw Flynt and Amber jogging up to her, seemingly waiting for her to arrive. Ruby took out the Scrolls and handed them to their respective owners before speaking in a low voice.

"These are to allow us access to the restricted area of the school. Only those that know the truth are allowed in" Ruby explained before seeing Yang sneaking up behind them. "My sister, behind you two."

As soon as she finished speaking, Yang jumped up and scared the two unfortunate students. "What do you have there?!"

Flynt stumbled before he glared at Yang. "We have Scrolls the teachers gave us to allow us access to a restricted area of the school."

"What? Why do you get access to a restricted area?" Yang said loudly, drawing everybody's attention.

"Simple, we have extra classes that are only allowed to taught in the restricted area" Amber answered. "Don't worry, by the end of the year all of you will have access to the area, at the very least two of you will miss out."

"And what would these classes be when the rest haven't gained any knowledge of what they will be studying?" Yang questioned.

"That is for you to find out on your own Miss Xiao Long" the stern voice of Professor Goodwitch announced as she walked into the living area. "Now, I know you all must be dying to know if you have gained access to our school. Unfortunately, you all passed the tests and will be attending Beacon, for the next four years. However, you will only be allowed to leave the school for only certain points throughout the year, with an exception of those that gain access to the four extra classes. Those that do gain access will be allowed whenever we request you to or whenever you do not have a class. We do, however, request you to be back before ten at night."

Cheers erupted from the group before Amber spoke. "Who will have which dorm buddies?"

"Good question. Dorm one A will be Nebula Violette, Dew Gayl, Gwen Darcy and Octavia Ember!" Goodwitch announced before running off the names of students and their dorm mates, until she reached Ruby's dorm. "Dorm six C will be Speedster, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long!"

Ruby smirked before she dashed towards the sixth floor and found the dorm mark Dorm C. There, she ran inside and found her bags and toolbox against one of the doors inside the dorm. The dorm itself was amazing. It had a large living area, a medium sized kitchen, a moderately sized bathroom and a large bedroom for each of the girls. Ruby immediately took the largest bedroom, much to the protest of Weiss when she actually would measure the rooms. Once she finished unpacking her bags and placing her toolbox near the bedroom's desk, Ruby stepped out to find the three girl's she shall be sharing her room with enter with annoyance. Ruby smirked before calmly walking into the kitchen and discovered four pieces of paper on the chopping board. Picking one up, she discovered they were time tables. Immediately finding hers, Ruby gave the other three their timetables before running into her room and locking the door.

"Did she, just give us our time tables and then run into her room?" Yang questioned before reading her time table. "These are all my classes I was great at. I think I will like it here."

"Not sure about you, but I'm still confused about those questions. Why would they call my sister, Jaune's sister and Ruby's mother Demon Hunters?" Weiss questioned.

"Who knew a Schnee would care about others?" The third girl, the one everyone was assuming to be Blake, questioned with malice.

"Very funny Belladonna" Weiss replied with mirth, surprising Blake and earning a smirk from Yang.

"How do you know who I am?" Blake questioned before Yang answered for Weiss.

"Blakey, we are the social centre. We know who everybody is at our old school, even who you are and what you read in your spare time. Pay thanks to Ruby, your friend and my sister, for telling me that you read smutty stories without getting aroused" Yang smirked, earning a glare from Blake. "She also told us you were a Faunus that didn't want to reveal she was a Faunus because you want to prove yourself before you reveal who you are."

"For that, I praise you" Weiss added, before turning on the television and began watching the news.

"Now to Lisa Lavender for the report of the unexplained disappearances of high ranking military, police and archaeological individuals" the male news presenter announced before Lisa Lavender, a spritely young woman with lavender hair and golden eyes appeared on screen.

"There has been an increase in the disappearances of high ranking members of the military, police and archaeological individuals as well as their family. Just last night, General Jame Ironwood of the Atlas branch was reported missing by his staff as of nine PM. As of now, President Schnee of the Schnee Industrial Corporation has been reported missing. This leaves his daughter, Weiss Schnee, as the only member left of the Schnee family. Faunus activist group, the White Fang, has announced that they are just as shocked as the company of President Schnee's disappearance and have agreed to work with police officials to find who is responsible" Lisa Lavender announced, bringing Weiss to tears at the news of her father. "I'm just getting reports of an unknown third party sending in a video regarding the missing persons cases. Paul, play the video."

No sooner did the presenter say this did a video begin playing of a woman surrounded in shadow's spoke into a camera, her voice in a seductive tone and unaltered. "Hello world. For those of you that do not know me, I am just merely a supposed traitor to an elite group of men and women that swore to protect humanity, and with a reach, Faunus peoples from the unknown. My group is responsible for the disappearances of these people. However, these people are members of these elites. As of now, only ten of the people we made disappear are still alive. We wish for the leader of these elites to announce their group's existence an allow the civilian populace to decide if they truly need protection. And say hi to the new recruits for me."

"What was that about?" Yang questioned the two girls in front of her, unaware of the very angry Ruby peeking from her room, watching the television before it changed back to a shocked Lisa Lavender.

* * *

"Ozpin, we can't seriously do as Cinder tells us to do, can we?" Goodwitch asked as she and Ozpin watched the news.

"We will wait until it is time to reveal ourselves. Until then, have all teams along with Miss Maiden, Miss Rose and Mister Coal ready to be deployed whenever needed" Ozpin answered, standing from his desk and walking around to face a large screen with various statuses on it. "As of this moment, only us are part of the inner circle. As our final mission, we must protect Miss Maiden and Miss Rose at all costs."

"What of the other students?" Goodwitch asked her boss.

"We have them prepare for war" Ozpin answered, turning to face Goodwitch.

As he and his fellow teacher left the office, he looked at the screen again, noting everything on it.

 _Name: Summer Rose_

 _Status: Missing_

 _Name: Taiyang Xiao Long_

 _Status: Missing_

 _Name: Qrow Branwen_

 _Status: Missing_

 _Name: General James Ironwood_

 _Status: Missing_

 _Name: Winter Schnee_

 _Status: Missing_

 _Name: Wither Schnee_

 _Status: Missing_

 _Name: Raven Branwen_

 _Status: Active_

 _Name: Glynda Goodwitch_

 _Status: Active_

 _Name: Barthomew Oobleck_

 _Status: Active_

 _Name: Peter Port_

 _Status: Active_

 _Name: Rouge Arc_

 _Status: Missing_

 _Name: Shiro Ozpin_

 _Status: Active_

 _Name: Cinder Fall_

 _Status: Traitor_

 **A/N. And that is the first chapter. The whole story has been set up in this very chapter. All side stories. All major events. Major reveals have been hinted at. Lastly, the fact that a few things are different for this AU, such as the guardian for the Ruby and Yang. Now, time for me to know what you think. Tell me in either a review or a PM what you like and what you would like to see me fix up. Unlike my other stories, this will not have an official schedule. I will release these chapters as soon as I complete them and edit them.** **For now though, hang tight and await for the next update as it could be a week to several months away. Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. Okay, so here is chapter two to RWBY: Been to Hell. This chapter, not going to start at Beacon, but rather with Raven. It will also have a lot of mature content and allusions within it so if you don't like the following, I recommend you leave this chapter now: Swearing, abuse, allusions to rape or black comedy. Now, why don't we begin this chapter with? To the story!**

Chapter 2: Taste My Reality

Raven sat at the dining table with her head bowed. To many, it would look like she was upset about something. To the ones that knew her, it meant she was happy. She looked at the small device she had on the table. On it was a picture of herself and three others. One looked like a more mature Ruby. The other two were men. One man was blonde, the other had black hair. One had blue eyes, the other red. One dress casually, the other dressed semi-formally. Raven was whispering to the picture, her tone happy, like she had received the most wonderful of gifts.

"They're both in Beacon now, Ruby and Yang. Ozpin told me himself. Apparently Ruby is already the star student of her year. I wish you three were here though. Yang thought I only lied to Ruby regarding the disappearances of you as to soften the blow. I guess she is my daughter. Anyway, Ruby called me saying that she saw Cinder on the television. She said that Cinder wanted Ozpin to reveal the elites. Knowing him, he won't. Beside's, its not like humanity and the Faunus will bel-" Raven stated with a large amount of pride in her voice before she heard the front door get destroyed.

"Knock, knock!" A voice Raven easily recognised call from the front entrance.

"Mercury" Raven snarled under her breathe before she snuck into the kitchen and grabbed a knife.

"Come on Raven, I know you're home. Why don't you come out of hiding and face me like the Demon Huntress you are?" The voice laughed as the owner crept into the home.

Raven remained silent as she awaited for the voices owner to get within range. Hearing the crunch of wood breaking under a heavy weight told her how close the voice's body was as it stepped on the remains of the door. Getting the knife ready, Raven waited until she was sure she could land a hit on the owner. Hearing the snap of sturdy wood breaking under a heavy weight just behind the wall to her back, Raven swung around the doorway and stabbed the voice's owner's right leg. Without giving the owner another look, Raven dashed off, running upstairs to escape the person she stabbed. She heard cursing from below before she heard the voice shouting.

"That's it. Neo! Emerald! Search for her! I want her dead!" The voice barked before the immediate sound of rushing feet followed.

Running into her room, Raven locked her bedroom door and ran towards the chest at the foot of her bed. Opening it, she quickly took out the outfit hidden within and the odachi underneath the outfit. Quickly changing from her usual outfit, Raven placed the new one on and set her sword and sheath on her hip. Turning around, she waited until she was sure the three outside her room were within range.

"Ozpin, you better have a job opening for me if I get out of this" Raven muttered under her breath before the sound of the door knob was being fumbled with. "Alright, one clean strike. Better make sure these three go back to Cinder and Salem in pieces."

Without another word, Raven dashed forward and swung her blade.

* * *

Ruby woke with a yawn. Looking around, she smiled at the sight of her room. Climbing out of bed, the young girl went about changing into one of her casual outfits. Grabbing a plain red shirt and a black skirt, Ruby proceeded to get changed until she heard talking outside her room. Leaning against her door, she heard Yang and Weiss talking together.

"Yang, what do you think Speedster will do if you snuck into her room to wake her?" Weiss seethed.

"Laugh?" Yang answered in disbelief.

"No, she would most likely kill you. Did you not see her yesterday? She immediately went over to the firearms. I watched her use that rifle, it was like she had used weapons before" Weiss argued before Ruby rolled her eyes and finished changing.

Grabbing her cloak, Ruby put it on and flipped the hood up. Stepping up to the door. Ruby heard Yang tell Weiss she was going to wake her. Calmly walking over to her toolbox, Ruby opened it and produced a wrench. Smirking, she returned to the door and opened it, hitting Yang's outstretched hand with the wrench before turning and returning it to it's box.

"Ow" Yang groaned, rubbing her wrist.

"Serves you right for waking her up" Weiss smirked before seeing Ruby handing her a piece of paper. "Huh? She says she was awake but heard us talking. She says she will love to gut you more than she would love to gut the person responsible for the... death... of... her... parents..."

Ruby nodded before walking over to the kitchen and fixed herself some breakfast. Normally she would have cookies, but today she would eat the sugary sweet breakfast cereal known as Pumpkin Pete's. She did this to mainly hide who she truly was to the others. After all, they all knew Ruby too well, not Speedster. Eating her breakfast, Ruby heard Yang wake up Blake. How did she hear this? Blake yelped and threw a book at Yang, which caused Yang to shout out an 'ouch'. Ruby giggled a little until she heard her Scroll ringing. Grabbing the device, Ruby saw her icon for Raven on screen. Frowning, Ruby stood and walked into her room to answer it. Weiss, Yang and Blake all glanced at her as she closed the door.

Ruby pressed the screen to answer the call. "Aunt Raven? Why are you calling?"

"Ruby, I'll be at Beacon in an hour. Tell Ozpin I'm coming. Mercury, Emerald and Neo all attacked our home" Raven replied as she sounded out of breath.

"You mean, the three that think their demons? They attacked you? All at once?" Ruby asked with surprise.

Raven didn't respond immediately, most likely because of how Ruby asked her questions. "Yes. Yes they did. Now, go and tell Ozpin. I'll be at Beacon soon."

With that, Raven ended the call, leaving Ruby to her thought. "Yang is going to question why I'm not with Aunt Raven. Shit."

Turning, Ruby sped out of her room, startling Weiss, Yang and Blake whom were eating breakfast.

* * *

"Ozpin, are you sure this is a wise idea?" Glynda questioned as she looked at the documents in front of her.

"In order for us to get close enough to _her_ , we must take drastic measures. Asking her to hold a truce between our factions to hold this event should be reason enough to get close to her" Ozpin replied as he looked at his computer screen, which displayed the names of students he saw as the most gifted of their respective years. "I'm sure the second years and up would understand. We have been on friendly terms with the demons for a whi-"

Ozpin didn't finish as Ruby burst into the office, surprising himself and Glynda. "Miss Rose, what is the meaning of this?"

Ruby stared at Glynda as she caught her breath. "My Aunt Raven called me, telling me that Mercury, Emerald and Neo had attacked her. She said she would be here within the hour."

"How long ago was this Miss Rose?" Ozpin asked, standing from his desk.

"Twenty minutes ago" Ruby answered, not too long before she was shoved out of the way by a woman in an outfit she only ever saw once.

Standing in front of Ruby was her Aunt Raven, who seemed absolutely pissed. "I call bullshit on us being at peace with her. Three of her lackeys attacked me when I was defenceless."

"Raven, what happened?" Glynda demanded.

"I was sitting at my dinning room table, talking to a picture of my brother, my best friend and Tai, when the front door is blasted off its hinges and Mercury called for me to come out of hiding. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. I waited for Mercury to get close before I stabbed him in the leg, then I bolted to my room. He then calls for Emerald and Neo to find me. I get back into my uniform and grab my sword. During the fight with all three, Mercury reveals that his legs had been replaced with cybernetics and Neo had became mute. They weren't holding back. Had it not been for the police sirens, I would be dead" Raven spat out, taking off her mask and turning to Ruby. "Hey Ruby."

"Hi Aunt Raven" Ruby beamed before Raven turned back to the two adults.

"What of your neighbours?" Glynda questioned.

"All dead. I checked them myself. They all were killed before I was attacked" Raven answered solemnly. "However, the sister of Jaune Arc that lived nearby escaped and called the police. She needs to be protected. I told her to be at Jaune's old school to be picked up by me or a friend and we would take her to Jaune."

"Which Arc sister would this be?" Ozpin questioned.

Raven and Ruby shared a glance before Ruby answered. "The youngest one, Amethyst Arc."

"Glynda, you and Raven shall get this girl and bring her here. Ruby, tell Janue that his sister is coming to stay here. Also tell your sister about Raven" Ozpin ordered before he sat back at his desk and assigned rooms for Raven and Amethyst.

"Yes sir" Ruby saluted before she sped off.

"At once Ozpin" Glynda nodded before she and Raven left the room.

"What have you done Salem? What have you done?" Ozpin sighed before looking at the first four names list he had up.

 _Name: Ruby Rose_

 _Year: First_

 _Semblance: Speed_

 _Name: Amber Maiden_

 _Year: First_

 _Semblance: Powers of the Fall Maiden_

 _Name: Velvet Scarletina_

 _Year: Second_

 _Semblance: Copy_

 _Name: Coco Adel_

 _Year: Second_

 _Semblance: Strength_

* * *

Ruby sped into the dining hall to see Yang and Jaune eating with Weiss, Nora, Ren, Blake, Flynt, Pyrrha, Amber and a cat Faunus with a pink tail. Quickly grabbing her Scroll, Ruby dashed over to her friends and typed out a message. Everyone, even Amber and Flynt, looked at her in confusion until she showed them the message. Yang's eyes flashed red and Jaune was in shock.

"M-my sister and Raven were attacked by a group and Ozpin has offered them a place to stay here until they can find a new place to stay?" Jaune questioned, shock in his voice.

"Unfortunately, that seems to be the truth" Flynt commented before Ruby typed out a new message.

However, Yang stopped her and stood tall. "Speedster, I don't care who you are, but my mother is not someone to worry about. All she is, is a drunk."

Ruby just simply punched Yang in the abdomen before storming off, Yang curled into a ball on the ground and Jaune chased after Ruby. Ruby couldn't believe Yang at times. Her mother, their dad and their uncle all disappeared and Raven went out of her way to help them, to take care of them. Instead, the elder, blonde sister treated her mother like filth. Ruby stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Shrugging it off, Ruby turned to see Jaune standing there.

"Speedster, how did you find out about my sister and Yang's mother? What of Yang's sister, Ruby?" Jaune asked in a concern tone, causing Ruby to look away from her friend.

Ruby typed out a message on her Scroll. _I'll tell you tonight, on the top of our dorms. Don't be followed._

 _"_ You sure?" Jaune asked, earning a nod from Ruby. "I'll try my best. No promises though."

Ruby hugged Jaune before she turned to leave, only to hear Yang shouting. Glancing back, Ruby only had enough time to dodge Yang's fist as it came rocketing towards her. Narrowly missing the attack, Ruby rolled out of the way of the kick her sister sent her way. Now Ruby was worried. She had seen Yang's anger and if she was resorting to kicking and punching, than that meant Yang was truly pissed. Making sure her hood remained up, Ruby used her speed to send a punch towards Yang, sending the larger girl tumbling to the ground. Everyone in the dining hall all saw Ruby make contact and barely registered Ruby, the much smaller girl, knock Yang, the much larger girl, to the ground. They just stared in shock. This was not what they were expecting for the fight to turn. However, Ruby knew Yang wasn't finished and waited for her sister to get back up. And when she did, Ruby knew she was peeved.

"Oh now you've done it!" Yang screamed before her hair seemed to be set a blaze, sending punches towards Ruby.

However, Ruby used both her speed and much smaller frame to her advantage, dodging attack after attack. Everyone watched on as Yang desperately tried her best to land a hit on Ruby while Ruby seemed to make dodging Yang's attacks look like an easy task to perform. Ruby dodged the umpteenth strike to her head before she kicked the side of Yang's head, just above the temple. Yang staggered a little before she fell over, unconscious. Meanwhile, everyone just stared in shock at Ruby's ability to knock out Yang. Straightening out her clothes, Ruby turned and left the dining hall.

"Holy shit" Flynt muttered.

"Like a told Yang this morning, I don't recommend pissing her off" Weiss muttered in reply.

"Jaune, could you perhaps help me move Yang to the infirmary?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah, sure" Jaune nodded before helping Pyrrha carry Yang to the infirmary of the school... at least where I assumed it would be.

* * *

Ruby cursed to herself as she entered her dorm, entering her bedroom without a thought. Slamming her door shut, she laid face first on her bed and began to sob into her pillow. Not many people understood her, least of all her own sister. Ruby was prone to letting her anger out on the nearest person when someone, especially Yang, insulted the last of her family that was actually willing to be around. Yang didn't even know this, and if she did, she wouldn't of understood as she had her own anger to worry about. However, the side effects of Ruby's outbursts of anger was always an hour of crying into a pillow. A sight only Raven ever saw.

Ruby was too busy crying into her pillow that she didn't even register her bedroom door opening or the person to open her door to sit on her bed. She did, however, felt the hand on her back and the concerned voice of her intruder.

"You okay?" The voice asked, Ruby easily recognised it as Blake's.

Ruby gave a meek nod, hiding her face from her Faunus friend.

"Can you tell me why you punched Yang?" Blake asked.

Ruby fished out her Scroll and typed out a message on it for Blake. _I know things about her mother that makes me respect her. After hearing what Yang said, I just snapped. Could you relay this to her? I'm sorry._

Blake didn't answer for a few moments but when she did, it caused Ruby to smile a little. "I'll tell her when she wakes up. You know, I've seen some of Yang's fight and I know it takes a lot to beat her and yet you managed to do the impossible and you beat her in only a few hits. How come you know how to fight?"

Ruby quickly typed out a message. _My parents and aunt and uncle taught me. My sister tried to teach me her style but it didn't suit me at all so I left it. Besides, Yang fights exactly like my sister so I knew how to beat her. Pull what my parents and aunt and uncle call a 'Neo' and use my smaller frame to my advantage._

Blake only shook her head before it dawned on her. "What the hell is a 'Neo'?"

Ruby smirked before she type out her message to answer, being careful not to reveal about the secret war against the demons. _An ice-cream themed bitch that has fought my family several times beforehand._

"Seems like an overreaction?" Blake stated, although the way she said it made it sound like she was questioning it.

Ruby audibly growled at that before she type out her response. _Bitch also got my parents and uncle killed._

At that, Blake just froze up. She did not expect Ruby, or as she known her as, Speedster, to reveal that type of information to her so soon. She just stared at the back of Ruby's cloak before she managed to find her voice again.

"I-I-I'm s-so s-s-sorry. I-I d-didn't r-re-reali- I-I m-mean I-I d-di-didn't kn-know" Blake stuttered out, feeling guilty about bringing up the subject.

Ruby just stared at her Scroll before she type out her message. _I know you didn't. I only told you because I need people I can trust._

With that statement, Blake was taken aback. She was not expecting Ruby to say that. Not expecting Ruby to state she needed people she could trust. It just didn't seem like something the great 'Speedster' would want after her displays before. Staring at her dorm mate, Blake tried to say something. Anything. But her words got caught in her throat. After a minute of solid silence and Blake attempting to say something, Ruby typed out another message.

Blake stared at the message in shock. _Don't say anything. If you even attempt to, I will slit your throat. I just wanted you to know, that I need to trust the people I consider friends._

Blake sighed before she spoke again. "We barely know anything about you and yet you claim to be our friend. I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same."

The next message stopped Blake before she could leave. _Spoiler alert, but you already know me yet you don't._

Blake smirked before she walked to the door. "I'll keep that in mind, Speedster."

* * *

"Can't believe that bitch punched me" Yang snarled as she walked with her friends around the school, holding an ice pack on the side of her head that Speedster kicked.

"And don't forget knocked you unconscious" Flynt added as he stretched, a hidden smirk ghosting his face.

"Very funny jazz man" Yang growled before she eyed Blake walking back from the dorm building. "Blakey, how is the little bitch?"

Blake just stared at Yang before she sighed. "Speedster told me some things regarding herself and her family."

Everyone raised their eyebrows to the black themed girl, Yang asking the question on everybody's mind. "Like what?"

"The fact that both her parents and her uncle is dead and that her sister, aunt and the aforementioned parents and uncle taught her how to fight" Blake answered. "She also joked about what her family calls a 'Neo'."

"A 'Neo'?" Yang asked as if it was the strangest thing she had heard in her life.

"Using her smaller frame to beat her much larger opponents" Blake clarified before sighing. "She also stated that she is sorry for knocking you out Yang. She told me that she had heard things about Raven and she respected her for it. She didn't state what though. It was her reason for punching you."

"Don't trust her Blake. She is only bad news" Yang growled before she and the others explored the sections of the school they were allowed near, until they ran into the four students posing as guards the previous day.

"Hey look. It's the fresh meat" the girl in the beret, Coco if the group's collective memory served correct, giggled as she and her friends walked up to the group of new students.

"Coco, didn't Glynda give your dorm a detention?" Amber asked from next to Flynt.

"We served it when you guys did your test" Coco huffed before noticing the lack of Speedster. "Where's Little Red Speedster?"

"Not here" Yang stated coldly before anyone else could answer.

"Clearly" Coco sneered before she glanced over at Amber. "Okay, Miss Niece-of-the-headmaster, where is Speedster at?"

"Her room" Amber shrugged.

"Last I saw her, she was crying into her pillow, upset over several things, including some things Yang has said and about a family issue" Blake added.

"Let me guess, something regarding a bitch named Neo?" Coco rhetorically asked the black themed girl.

"How did you?" Blake asked, surprised by what Coco said.

"How did I know?" Coco questioned before she answered it herself. "Speedster and her family are acclaimed in this school. Her parents and her extended family have all attended this school. They all went on a mission for their company and they got attacked by three individuals. Neopolitan, a well known mercenary, better known as Neo. Mercury Black, a well known assassin, calls himself the ladies man of hell. Emerald Sustrai, a well known thief, calls herself the best thief of hell. Her aunt was one of the only two survivors out of a team of over fifty people with fighting abilities."

"How do you know Speedster's identity?" Flynt questioned.

"All second years and above were told the names of all potential students. We were even told about why we have to call Speedster, Speedster" the boy with the heavy tan chuckled before he jumped away from Coco's outstretched hand slapping his buttocks. "Not this time Coco."

"Dammit" Coco growled under her breath before she saw the new students stare at her with shock. "Thing I do. I slap my dorm mates' butts for fun."

"You know, I swear you get sexual pleasure from it" the tanned boy stated.

"Shut up, you know you like it" Coco smirked before turning her attention to the first years. "Anyway, in a few months, a rival Academy will be arriving with their students and teachers for a competition between our schools. You all best practice fighting as that is the key event in this get together."

"Salem's academy is coming here?" Amber asked in terrified confusion.

"Afraid so. At least we have home ground advantage though" Coco's Faunus dorm mate shyly answered.

"She isn't bringing _them_ , is she?" Amber asked.

"Last I heard, yes" the same girl replied.

"The _them_ you two are talking about better not be who I think you are talking about" Flynt growled, immediately assuming they were talking about demons.

"We mean the big, the ugly and the scary" the Faunus girl meekly responded, her rabbit ears drooping a little.

"Just who I didn't want it to be" Flynt grumbled, surprising almost every first year.

"Afraid flame bitch herself is also coming" Coco added, adding insult to injury.

Amber subconsciously reached for her scars at the mention of 'flame bitch', Jaune and Ren being the only ones to take note. "Not looking forward to her."

"Trust me, no one is" the tall boy groaned before he glanced over a statue of a young woman in a cloak.

Yang and the others turned to see what he was looking at before seeing the statue. Walking over to it, Yang read the plaque given to the statue silently to herself. She turned away and wiped her eyes as she remembered Ruby's late mother just from the plaque.

"What did the plaque say?" Weiss asked before Yang stormed by.

"That plaque and statue were made to honour a friend of Headmaster Ozpin's that gave up her life for the sake of others. We weren't told the fine details, but we were told her name. Summer Rose" the Faunus girl explained. "The plaque has her favourite saying on it. It also mentions her daughter and step daughter. I'm assuming you all know who I'm talking about right?"

"Summer is Yang's step mother. She died in an exposition of a cave. According to Yang's own mother, she gave up her life protecting the injured from a group of monsters" Weiss replied, looking sadly at the ground.

"What did Yang's mother call the monsters?" The tanned boy asked, hardening his expression.

"Demons" Blake answered when Weiss wouldn't.

"Any particular types?" The Faunus girl asked.

"A faction called the Grimm. Why do you want to know that? Isn't it just some made up story to soften the blow?" Blake asked.

"Listen, in the restricted area, there is books about demons. I've read them and they state that there were various factions of demons. The Grimm were described as the worse of the worse under the very generals of hell themselves" the Faunus explained.

Weiss glanced up at the mention of the books. "Do you think you could get your hands on one of those books and give it to us?"

"Sorry, the books aren't allowed pass the security gate" Coco answered with a shake of her head.

"Why not?" Jaune questioned.

"Most of the books are rare and can't be found anywhere else unless you search long and hard. Headmaster Ozpin only barely found the amount in the library before he took over the academy" the tall boy answered for his fellow students.

"Only fair" Ren shrugged before the four elder students left the statue.

* * *

"Alright! That's it?! I swear I'm going to kill the fuck that stole it!" An olive skinned boy with grey hair snarled as he searched around the workshop he was currently in.

A pale girl with half brown, half pink hair with white highlights in the pink silently giggled while a mocha skinned girl with mint green hair and piercing red eyes smirked at the boy. The boy screamed once more as he failed to find what he was looking for. He punched the nearest workbench and gritted his teeth as the action jarred his wrist. Looking over at the two girls, he growled at their lack of help before he noticed the third woman in the room. Quickly standing at attention, the boy saluted the woman as she came into view. Her obsidian hair covered one eye while her other glowed brightly with an orange flame.

"What seems to be the problem Mercury?" The obsidian haired woman asked in a seductive tone as she walked over to him, acting like she was the star model of a show.

The boy, seemingly named Mercury, sighed before he answered. "Someone has taken my repair kit for my legs and I can't find it."

The woman smirked at his predicament. "Very well. Perhaps either Emerald or Neo stole it?"

The two unnamed girls paled at the suggestion, both noticing the boy's shift in attitude towards them. "Neo, care to tell me... Where my fucking repair kit is?!"

The girl just shook her head before frantically pointing towards the mocha skinned girl. "Hey, don't pin the blame on me, you fucking mute."

"Nice try Emerald" Mercury growled as he dove at the girl, tackling her to the ground and landed with him sitting on top of her legs.

"Don't you dare get any ideas Mercury" the girl snarled, glaring back up at the boy.

"Please, as if I'm into dykes" Mercury growled towards the girl under him. "Now, tell me where my repair kit is."

"Neo's room, third wardrobe on the right as you enter, far right corner as you open it" she snarled back, earning a smirk from the boy and a glare from the mute.

The obsidian haired woman smirked at the two before she walked up to them. "As much as this is fun to watch, I need Mercury able to move and I need you to prepare for the upcoming event. Understood?"

"Yeah, yeah" Mercury groaned as he stood and walked away with the mute close behind him.

"How do you want me to prepare?" The mocha skinned girl asked as she stood, only to feel a sharp sting on her cheek.

"You first start to prepare by being punished for not allowing your ally a way of making sure he is in condition for combat" The woman snarled before she began to forcefully kiss the girl in front of her.

* * *

Mercury and the mute stopped when they heard the sound of flesh striking flesh. Turning back, the mute had a look of pity while Mercury had a sinister smile on his lips. They continued walking when they began to hear the mocha girl scream for help. The mute looked guilty as they walked away while Mercury looked all the more pleased at hearing the screams for help.

"Hey Neo, mind getting my repair kit out of your room? I kind of don't want to piss you off by touching something I shouldn't" Mercury requested as they reached the door to the mute's room.

The mute, called Neo by Mercury, simply nodded before she entered her room. Mercury smirked before he leaned on the wall opposite the door. He wasn't even there for a minute when he saw a man round the nearby corner and spot him. The man he recognised well. He was a bull Faunus and loved red and black. He had a mask on that immediately told everyone he was part of the White Fang. He didn't look too pleased to see Mercury but he didn't seem to care enough to turn away. Instead, he walked up to the grey haired boy and spoke to him.

"Black" the Faunus stated sharply.

"Adam" Mercury smirked, not bothering in calling the Faunus by his surname.

The Faunus scowled the boy before he spoke again. "I'm afraid to ask by why are you outside Neo's room?"

"Emerald the bitch hid my repair kit in there and Neo is collecting it for me" Mercury answered with a growled. "Although, the thief is getting what she deserves now."

The Faunus simply smirked at that statement. "That explains why everyone, human, Faunus and demon are hearing her scream."

"Shouldn't of been a bitch and she wouldn't be punished" Mercury shrugged before she saw Neo's door open and Neo stepping out with a grey tool box with Mercury written on it with a messy hand. "Thank you Neo."

The mute just shrugged before she returned to her room and locked the door, causing Adam to smirk. "She is too cautious."

"Better to be too cautious than to be too trusting" Mercury shrugged before he and Adam walked off towards another room of the building they were currently in.

* * *

Raven and Glynda both sat in silence as Glynda drove the armoured muscle car down the streets of Vale. Neither one spoke out of fear of bringing back horrid memories they shared. Raven had opted to take her mask off and left it to stay out of the radar. Glynda glanced over at the mother and aunt to possibly the most unique sisters to attend Beacon before she focused back on the road. The silence was broken by Raven.

"You know, we haven't talked ever since that mission. Why is that?" Raven sighed.

Glynda just watched the road as she answered. "Because neither one of us wanted to remember how we got injured and watched as three of the closest people we had sacrifice themselves for the rest of us."

"Good point" Raven sighed before she looked out the window to see her daughter's old school and an injured sister to Jaune sitting on a nearby bench, tending to her wounds. "That's her."

"Right" Glynda nodded before she parked the car, allowing Raven to step outside the passenger door and walk up to the Arc sister.

"You alright Amethyst?" Raven questioned, taking her mask off to look at the injured girl.

"I'm doing just peachy. Only saw our whole neighbourhood get killed by three of Cinder's lackeys" the blonde growled before wincing in pain.

"Are you alright?" Raven questioned with concern before noticing the blood dripping onto the concrete.

"No. I was attacked remember? Like you but without my weapon?" The blonde snapped before she gasped in pain as a jolt of pain rocketed through her arm. "Yeah, don't think I using Coreas Mors any time soon. Perhaps Jaune could use him?"

"I'll get your sword and shield, you head over to Glynda" Raven ordered softly, leading the younger girl towards the car with the teacher in it.

"Yeah, Jaune is going to be surprised to see me" the Arc sighed before she climbed into the car.

"Still can't believe the fact that Ruby doesn't know you are a Demon Hunter yourself" Raven muttered before she shut the door and walked away.

"That girl knows a lot of things. Too many things for somebody so innocent" the Arc muttered to herself as she saw the mental image of Ruby standing next to her parents and uncle.

* * *

"Yang? Are you okay?" Weiss asked as she found her blonde haired friend.

"No. How can I be? My drunk of a mother is praised here! Why?" Yang snapped back, curled up in a ball by one of the many statues in the courtyard of the academy.

"She, is praised because she might have done things in her past before she became a drunk" Weiss tried to sound confident but her voice came out as weak and frightened at the topic.

"Like what?!" Yang shouted, earning the attention of a few older students on the other side of the courtyard.

"I don't know. All I know is that whatever it was earned the respect of students and teachers alike" Weiss admitted. "Why can't you just give Raven a chance? Ruby has."

"She was there! She could've saved my dad! She could've saved Summer! She could've saved her own brother! Did she do that?! No! She left them for dead!" Yang screamed, tears flowing like waterfalls down her cheeks.

"Yang. I understand that it hurts you, knowing that the mother you never met until you were eight turns up to tell you your dad and mother-figure both died along side your uncle, but do you really think she is such a failure? Your mother went out of her way to help you and Ruby after Tai's death, after Summer's death. Don't you think she deserves at least a little bit of respect?" Weiss asked her friend before seeing the hurt in Yang's eyes.

"Just fuck off" Yang growled.

"No. Yang, you need to learn that not everybody is what they seem on the first appearance" Weiss stated coolly, only earning a glare from her friend.

"Weiss, I will gladly send you into next week. So just leave me alone!" Yang sharply stated, her eyes going red at her outburst.

"Yang, just grow up" Weiss snapped before finding herself on her back and Yang storming off. "Well that was rude."

* * *

Ruby walked up to the entrance to the restricted area where she saw Amber and Flynt waiting for her. She had gotten over her small bout of anger an hour ago and had spent the past hour calming herself down and finding her way around campus. She had ran into a very pissed Yang and a regretful Weiss. Looking around now, Ruby made note of the statue of a man in a mask with a holy cross over his left eye, marking it as a landmark to have just in case the others needed a reference point when they found out. Walking up to her two friends, Ruby was confident.

"Hi guys" Ruby beamed.

Flynt just gave her a smirk and a nod while Amber hugged her. "Are you okay Ruby?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just, got a bit pissed at Yang's reaction to hearing about her mother" Ruby smiled, returning the hug.

"Good" Flynt smiled before he walked up to the guard at the restricted area. "I believe Ozpin has said we are allowed beyond this gate?"

The guard just looked at Flynt before he spoke. "Sorry, can't let you in without Ozpin authorising your Scrolls to the system."

"And when do find we that out?" Ruby asked the guard as she and Amber joined Flynt.

"By using your Scrolls on the keypad" the man answered as he sipped at his mug of steaming something.

"Best test it to see if we are authorised yet" Flynt shrugged before he walked over to the keypad and brought his Scroll up to it, seeing it flash green and showing his picture on it. "Guess I'm authorised."

Amber perked up and skipped over to the keypad. "Me next!"

Bringing her Scroll up, Amber was immediately allowed in, Ruby following after her. "Time to see if Ozpin likes joking around."

Bringing her Scroll up to the keypad, Ruby was surprised to see a lack of response from the keypad. The guard looked at the pad quizzically while Amber twitched her eye and Flynt glared at the keypad. However, when they thought the keypad was busted, it glowed green and showed Ruby her picture. Smirking, the three entered the restricted area and explored it. They came across several lecture rooms, a laboratory, Ruby seeing Professor Peach testing out a grey chemical on demon flesh, arenas with older students sparring against each other with amazing weapons, and lastly, they found a workshop with supplies to build weapons and a man with a white beard and lab coat building what looked like a machine.

"I know you three are there" the man called, Ruby instantly recognising the man's voice.

"Mister Polendina?" Ruby asked, the man perking and turning around to see the three standing there.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise. I wasn't expecting you to be here Miss Rose" the man stated.

Both Flynt and Amber frowned, to them, the man standing it front of them reminded them of a video game character. "Is there a reason you look like Doctor Light?"

"Flynt?!" Ruby shouted in surprise. "I'm so sorry Mister Polendina! You see, Flynt is not very considerate with that ty-"

The man gave Ruby a harsh glare before he turned to face Flynt again. "I believe it was merely a coincidence I look like him, and vice versa."

"You actually play video games?" Amber asked to nobody in particular.

"Yes. When I'm not working here" Mister Polendina answered.

"Only when I'm bored and not really wanting to play music" Flynt shrugged.

"Yang introduced me to video games about five years ago" Ruby admitted nervously.

"You know, I'm surprised you understood the reference. Never took you as a video game fan" Flynt stated with a surprised eyebrow raise, looking at Amber.

"Kind of the only thing I could do when I was in hospital after I was attacked by Cinder and two of her lackeys" Amber sighed before walking over to a workbench.

"That explains the scars" Mister Polendina frowned before he immediately turned to walk over to a set of doors and opened them to reveal varies ores and metal casings. "Alright, if you three are going to be studying here to fight demons, you need weapons. Please design a weapon and I'll help in the process of making them. If you wish to have a weapon made of wood, all the timber is at the back of storage. Please be considerate that we don't have a lot of supplies, Ruby."

Ruby glared at the man before she spoke. "I'm not going over board. All I need is enough martials to make a scythe, sniper rifle hybrid."

"And just like that, we need more metal" Mister Polendina groaned.

"Oh haha" Ruby seethed before she went over to a workbench and began to design her weapon.

"Guess we should get to building our weapons" Flynt shrugged as he and Amber walked over to another two sets of workbenches and went about designing their own weapons.

* * *

Neo walked by a larger hanger where she noticed two men helping unload a large container from an airship. She recognised their armour to be of the demonic offspring among the Faunus, the classic White Fang uniform but with several demonic symbols and rusty brown metal armour over their shoulders and torso. One had a large sword on his hip, the other had a large crossbow on his back. Neo knew better than to piss off demonic members of the White Fang. They may not look it, but the weakest of them makes a tank's explosive shell look like a table tennis ball. She shuddered at the thought. Then she noticed possibly the most racist person in the entire faction, Roman Torchwick, her boss.

"Shit" Neo thought to herself before she decided to leave, only fate wasn't as kind as her boss noticed her.

"Neo! Help these mutts before I order them to, have their dessert" Roman shouted, causing Neo to wince at the mention of him letting them have 'dessert'.

Sighing, Neo turned and walked up to the three men. Reluctantly, she started to open the container for the trio. Inside, she couldn't help but gasp, well as close to a gasp she could manage. Sitting inside the container was a Paladin, a mechanised suit the Atlas Military branch had been working on. In comparison, it made Neo feel smaller than she already was. Turning back, she saw Roman brush pass her and walk up to mech.

"You two have outdone yourselves. I didn't believe you when you said you captured a Paladin. Now, I see you do not disappoint. Peri, Pedro, I think somebody just earned a raise" Roman chuckled sinisterly.

"A raise in what sir? We don't exactly get paid" the Faunus with the crossbow questioned with his large arms crossing in front of him.

"Neo! Show these two gentlemen to my entertainment room. They can have free reign of entering it so much as they don't rough up the merchandise too much" Roman ordered, earning a reluctant nod from Neo.

Neo silently led the two confused Faunus to the room Roman so simply dubbed the 'entertainment' room. She only feared for what would happen in there with these two. Opening the door, Neo didn't even bother waiting to see the two men's reactions before she bolted out of there. As she ran back to her room, she didn't see the person stepping into the intersection of the hallway. Noticing the person too late, Neo crashed into them, sending them both to the ground with a thud. Dazed, Neo looked up to see the mocha skinned girl struggling to her feet. Her eyes were red, like she had been crying. Neo then noticed the cuts and bruises all up her fellow woman's body. Quickly getting back to her feet, Neo rushed over and helped the mocha skinned girl back to her feet.

"Thanks Neo" the girl grunted, seeing Neo hug her. "Yeah, thanks."

Neo could feel the taller girl struggle not to cry. Breaking the hug, Neo could see her friend had started to cry again. Grabbing her friend's hand, she led her back to her room and sat her on the bed. Neo's room wasn't anything special, just a plain white room with her signature colours on her carpet, bed and clothing thrown on the ground. Walking over to a her wardrobe, Neo produced a small whiteboard and wrote on it.

 _You okay Emerald?_

The girl just looked at the message before she broke down in sobs. "How can I fucking be okay?! I screw up, I get raped! I play a prank, I get raped! I cry, I get raped some more! Why am I even here?!"

Neo sighed before she wrote again. _I have known you long enough to know that you only remain here because this place is the only place you've called home since your time on the streets. I also know that you feel like you owe Cinder because she took you in after she found you still from that jeweller._

The girl just looked up before she broke down in tears again. "I hate it when you hit the nail on the head."

Neo didn't know what to say next so she just hugged the girl as she cried her eyes dry. Eventually, the crying would stop, and when it did, Neo wasn't expecting the girl to be asleep on her shoulder. With a sigh, Neo laid the girl on her bed and left to shower.

* * *

Mercury walked into Roman's office to see the man talking on his Scroll. The boy only rolled his eyes as he waited for his elder associate to finish speaking. However, he was sure to act like it wasn't listening to the redhead's conversation by placing earbuds in his ears and pretended to listen to music. What he heard was interesting to him.

"No, you listen to me Mister I-have-a-chainsaw-and-I-won't-hesitate-to-use-it! If you don't get me that Dust, it will be you that will be in Hell" Roman snapped. Whatever the person he spoke to had said, it seemed to have pissed the redhead off more than usual. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did Adam not tell you that your payment was you keeping your own fucking life?!" The next reply was something that would piss him off to his limits, Mercury knowing because Roman sounded calm when he spoke. "Sir, we are both professionals and I wish to end this peacefully. If you could get the Dust, I'll be sure not to suggest to Cinder to kill you and your litter."

With that, Roman ended the call and spun to see Mercury smirking. "Something not going to plan?"

"Bastard was unable to collect the Dust we needed" Roman grunted, ripping the earbuds out of Mercury's ears. "And stop eavesdropping so blatantly."

"Alright, alright. Anyway, just coming to check up on how your part of the plan is holding up" Mercury said, rising his hands in a defensive manner.

"Slightly behind but only because of, that one's fuck ups" Roman replied, walking over to a cabinet and producing two glasses and a bottle of whiskey. "Want some?"

"Might as well. I'm ahead of my schedule today" Mercury shrugged before joining his fellow crook in a hour of drinking.

* * *

Ruby, Flynt and Amber all looked over each other's weapons while every teacher and Mister Polendina watched to see how their weapons functioned. Flynt had stayed true to his words and had built a trumpet that had valves in which he could place Dust in. Amber had painstakingly carved out a staff for her to use out of the wood she had available, making sure to have it collapsible and placing a red Dust crystal and a white Dust crystal on either end of the staff. Ruby... Ruby had stayed true to her word and had built herself a sniper rifle crossed with a scythe in a mechanical piece of art. She even went ahead and painted it red with black highlights.

"I think you went overboard Ruby" Flynt stated as he attempted to lift Ruby's weapon.

"Please. If I went overboard, Mister Polendina would've stopped me" Ruby replied with a smug grin before she saw the deadpan look the whole room was giving her.

"I tried. You nearly killed me" Mister Polendina stated, earning an embarrassed blush from Ruby.

"Okay, maybe I did go overboard" Ruby admitted before she grabbed her weapon and cradled it like a child.

"I swear students just get stranger and stranger" one teacher groan before they saw the door to the workshop burst open and Professor Goodwitch, Raven Branwen and Amethyst Arc all walked in, Amethyst having her right arm bandaged up and placed in a sling.

"Alright! The dungeon master, the assassin and the sexy as fuck knight have returned!" Amethyst shouted, earning muffled laughs from most of the teachers and few giggles from the three students, Ozpin and Mister Polendina being the only two not finding the arrival in which the three women arrived in funny at all.

"Amethyst, what type of dungeon master?" Ruby managed to get out between giggles.

"Sex dungeon!" Amethyst answered, earning a hard slap from Goodwitch.

"I told you I would prefer to be called a dungeon master for one of those fantasy board games, not one of those BDSM monstrosities" Goodwitch snarled.

"Riding crop says otherwise Glynda" Raven chuckled before she felt a sharp sting on her cheek. "Okay, why so uptight?"

"I do believe she hasn't been able to release her sexual tens-" Amethyst began to state before she was met with a threatening swing of Goodwitch's riding crop. "Okay, going to stop with the jokes now."

"Good" Goodwitch seethed before she stood at attention with other members of the inner circle not yet captured or killed.

"Now that the inner circle is all here, why don't we discuss our current predicament and the new first years?" Ozpin suggested.

"Agreed Headmaster Ozpin" Mister Polendina nodded.

"Grand Hunter Ozpin, shall we begin?" Raven asked the headmaster.

"We shall" the headmaster nodded before he, the teachers, the students, Mister Polendina, Huntress and Amethyst began to discuss about their current situation.

* * *

Yang walked by a statue of a man that looked suspiciously like her uncle. She stared at the statue before she walked up to it and read the plaque aloud, uncaring of any students walking by.

"I have seen the things she has made. What she has made, is something to truly fear. Qrow Branwen's last words to his friend Shiro Ozpin before his disappearance" Yang read. "Okay? Who is this she? And what has she made?"

"The she is an enemy of the Ozpin family. Her name is Salem, she calls herself the Grimm Witch. Trust me, the story is not a pretty one" Yang heard someone say from behind her.

She turned to see the tall boy who was with Coco standing behind her with his arms crossed. "Why the Grimm Witch?"

"Because she claims to be able to create the demons called Grimm. I personally don't believe the story, but I do know that she is dangerous. Qrow Branwen has seen some of the things she has created when he was exploring an unexplored region" the boy explained.

"And these things are?" Yang questioned.

"I don't know what they were. Whatever they were, they installed fear into Mister Branwen. Just, whatever it is you do, do not go after her. She is dangerous and has an army to prove it" the boy answered before he turned to leave.

"What's your name?" Yang questioned.

"Yatsuhashi Daichi. Everyone calls me Yatsu" the boy smirked before he left.

Yang just smirked before she began to think about why her uncle would get involved with an enemy of their headmaster.

* * *

Neo walked out of her bathroom with a pink towel wrapped around her petite frame. Her wet hair clung to her shoulders and a small smile danced her lips as she turned to what she was hoping the mocha skinned girl still asleep on her bed. However, that smile dropped when she saw the girl gone, being replaced by a note on the pillow. Neo quickly ran over to the note and read it. What she read, caused her to tense up in fear.

 _Neo, I'm sorry for what I'm about to do but you must understand, I have no choice._  
 _I joined this group because I truly believed myself to be a demon. If you don't understand_  
 _than I'm afraid I wrote this for naught. I have decided to run. Escape from this place._  
 _Escape the abuse. Escape the rape. Please, if you are told to hunt me down, tell them no.  
Please, I just want some peace. I just want to feel like I'm not a total fuck up. Do this  
as a friend. Do this, for me. I don't care if I get caught by them later on down the line, so  
long as I get to live a little. Neo... I honestly don't know where I would be had you  
not given up your time to comfort me whenever Cinder, would 'punish' me. I'm sorry for  
running. I'm sorry for being a coward. I'm sorry, for everything._

 _Sincerely, Emerald_

 **A/N. And that is the chapter. I plan on ending every chapter with some form of in story written text. Last chapter was the profiles on Ozpin's computer. This chapter with Emerald's letter. Anyway, a fair amount of hidden detail in this chapter. We get to see that not everything is perfect for the enemy. Anyway, this is a chapter that is fairly close to how this story will go. Also, tell me if you can spot the small Day 5 reference. And tell me what you think of the idea I have for Jaune's family. I need to know. Okay, maybe not need, more like want. So yeah... Nothing else to say really. Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N. And here is chapter three... Have to say, a little disappointed in the fact nobody has said they spotted the Day 5 reference in the previous chapter. It's the dungeon joke by the way. If you don't understand it, don't pay any mind to it. If you do, I hope you at least chuckled at it. To the story!**

Chapter 3: Nightfall and the Day Begins

Jaune paced back and forth on the roof top. He couldn't believe he was doing this. After a day of wondering how Speedster found out about Raven and his sister. He thought about what happened to Ruby. He made sure he wasn't followed, telling his dorm mates that he was just going for small evening stroll to calm his thoughts before he went to bed. With a sigh, Jaune turned to leave, not expecting Speedster to be late.

"Leaving so soon?" A voice asked just as Jaune opened the roof access door.

Jaune perked up at the voice, he swore it was Ruby's. "Why do you sou-"

Jaune was cut off by the speaker. "Sound like Ruby? Well if you turned around you would see."

Jaune hesitantly turned to see Speedster standing at the edge of the building, reaching for her hood, pulling it back to reveal... "Ruby?"

"Who else could this adorable face belong to?" Ruby asked as she walked up to Jaune.

"But why?" Jaune questioned.

Ruby sighed before she gestured for Jaune to follow her, which he gladly did. "Okay, Jaune? I'm going to show you something you must not tell any else, not even Yang."

"Okay" Jaune replied, a little too unsurely for Ruby's tastes.

"Good enough. Okay, grab my hand" Ruby ordered with a heavy sigh, holding her hand out for Jaune.

Jaune looked at the younger girl's hand before sighing and grabbing hold of it. "I seriously don't know why you want Yang to kn-"

Whatever he was going to say next was lost in the wind as Ruby sped up to a statue of a man in a mask with a half scowl, half smile. She stopped abruptly before gesturing for Jaune to look at the plaque on the statue. Jaune, a little confused, did as she asked and read the plaque.

 _"What many men don't know is that demons exist.  
They are not inner monsters. They are not cruel  
people. They are merely the forces of Hell itself. I  
fought tooth and nail with my friends, my team...  
Only, we were betrayed by one of the best Hunters  
to exist. Much like many, we failed to stop them.  
Now I'm the last of my team. Whatever happens.  
I shall fight until my dying breath."_

 _-Mathew St Claire, final words before his final mission.  
Rest in Peace_

"Ruby, who is this guy?" Jaune asked, unfamiliar with the man the statue was built for.

Ruby looked at the statue before she answered. "A freaking hero. He was part of a seven man team before everything went pear shape. He was the last to die during one of their many missions."

Jaune stared at his friend before asking the most relative question. "What mission? And why did he mention demons?"

"Both those questions can be answered easily together. His team and himself were a group of Demon Huntsmen. They hunted demons and fought anybody that wanted to watch the world burn" Ruby answered as she walked up to the statue.

"Are you meaning to tell me that demons are real?" Jaune questioned in disbelief.

"They always have been. Jaune, our families are part of the inner circle. That news report this morning was about the inner circle. I'm part of the inner circle... Your sisters are part of the inner circle" Ruby explained, upset over her friend not believing her.

"If you can prove to me demons are real, I'll believe you" Jaune said, smugly believing he had cornered Ruby.

"How much time do I have?" Ruby asked, startling Jaune.

"What?" the boy questioned, blinking his eyes.

"How much time do I have to produce evidence on demons?" Ruby questioned innocently.

Jaune stared unintelligently at Ruby before he smirked. "Two minutes."

Before the words even left his mouth, Ruby sped off and returned with a book Jaune had never seen before. "I'm back. Here is a book written by our headmaster himself regarding every class of demon and their ranks within the armies of hell."

"You had this planned out haven't you?" Jaune asked with a raised eyebrow, cautiously taking the book and lightly read the content. "This is the same stuff in that book your uncle wrote."

"Like I said before, our families are Demon Hunters. Beacon is designed to teach people how to combat demons. Kind of the whole deal of having powers. We can use them to fight back the demons that wish to harm humanity" Ruby shrugged.

"So, that means Rouge was a Demon Hunter herself and now she is dead because of said demons?" Jaune asked, hoping Ruby would clarify.

"She is assumed dead. She sacrificed herself to buy time for her surviving team members after Cinder Fall betrayed them. I was shown the video my mother made to record the mission. There is no logical way she could've survived the odds they were up against. Twenty Beowolves, five Ursai, three Creeps, six Gryffins, one Deathstalker, nine Nevermores, one dragon, Cinder Fall and Salem herself. If it was just her against the Grimm, she would've survived. However, she was up against Cinder, Salem and that dragon. She couldn't even survive against one of them" Ruby explained, guilt in her voice for hiding this from her first real friend outside of family.

"Who are Cinder and Salem?" Jaune questioned.

"Cinder was a Huntress before the thirst for power corrupted her. Salem is one of the highest ranking members of Hell itself. She is the commander of the Grimm Legion, better known as the Grimm Faction" Ruby answered to the best of her abilities without telling Jaune some of the more tight lipped facts.

"Grimm?" Jaune perked up at the name.

"Monsters with minimal intelligence but are powerful and can overwhelm even the strongest of Hunters with their numbers. Only Pyrrha's parents, my mother, Yang's mother, your sisters, Weiss' sister, Flynt's grandfather and Ozpin have taken down a battalion of the Grimm faction and live. Ever wondered why Joan lost her eye?" Ruby smirked in knowing.

"She said she lost it during an accident when she went camping with her friends" Jaune stated, frowning as to what Ruby was implying.

Ruby smiled softly before she spoke. "She was technically camping with friends, but she was camping so that she could face down the biggest known legion of demons known at the time. Her friends all escaped the chaos while she held the legion off and came out victorious. I was there, with my uncle Qrow, when she came in to get patched up. She told me to only tell you the full story when you found out about demons."

"Do you know what type of demon took her eye?" Jaune asked his friend.

Ruby was hesitant to say but she answered regardless. "Jaune, it was a Deathstalker that we oh so creatively named 'Eye-snatcher'. It was the only demon your sister was unable to kill."

"Is it still out there?" Jaune asked, believing Ruby a little more than he previously did.

Ruby frowned before she answered, fearing Jaune would do something stupid should he ever come across the Deathstalker. "Unfortunately, yes. Eye-snatcher is surprisingly intelligent. The only known intelligent Grimm. It is known to silently stalk its prey before it strikes. It can kill many experienced Hunters without the help of the other Grimm or demons. It enjoys taking out its prey's eyes before delivering the killing blow. Joan got lucky going up against it, so if you want to kill it, forget it."

"That thing put my sister in a state of self doubt. I'm going to kill it" Jaune hissed.

Ruby stared at her friend in disbelief before she decided to play her trump card of convincing Jaune to stay. "Jaune... Eye-snatcher is the reason behind your father's death. Your father got angry over discovering that it was a Deathstalker that injured your sister and went off to kill it. Eye-snatcher fought him and killed him. It was... It was my mother that found your dad defying the Deathstalker and receive the killing blow!"

"You knew the whole time that my father was murdered by a monster and you didn't tell me?!" Jaune snapped, causing Ruby to wince.

"Jaune..." Ruby spoke in a small voice, looking her friend in the eye. "If I told you that six years ago, would you honestly believe me? Would you accept that a monster that most people believe to only be fiction was the reason behind your father's death?"

Jaune stopped himself from yelling at Ruby. In a way, she was right. He would've thought Ruby just said it to make him feel a little better about it. Sighing, Jaune looked his best friend in the eye before speaking again.

"No. I wouldn't."

"Exactly. Jaune, your family are among the greatest Hunters of all time. You have a gift" Ruby smiled.

"Ruby, have you not met me?" Jaune deadpanned.

"No, you have an actual gift. Look behind you" Ruby smiled, Jaune turning to see his sister Amethyst standing behind him with her arm in a sling and a box in one hand.

"Thought you might want my sword and shield. God forbid I'll ever use it again after getting the shit kicked out of me by Mercury, Emerald and Neo" Amethyst giggled before she handed the box to Jaune. "It's granddad's old sword. Corcea Mors."

Ruby smiled at the sight of Jaune hugging his sister before she glanced at the moon to see it shattered.

Wait what?

Blinking, Ruby saw the moon whole again before she shook her head and turned to see the siblings breaking up their hug. The two smiled before they turned to Ruby. Ruby sheepishly smiled before she spoke to Jaune specifically.

"Jaune, you must keep in mind that you mustn't let it slip that demons exist."

* * *

Yang lounged on the chair in the living room. Both Weiss and Blake had gone to sleep and Speedster had left a note explaining that she needed some fresh air before she went to bed. Yang yawned before placing her bare feet on the coffee table. She was currently watching a news report that caught her attention.

"Investigations have been on going on the mysterious, yet horrid murder of small Dust store owner Rueben Coal. Mister Coal was known by the community in Atlas as a caring grandfather for not only his grandchildren but also for the local children. It is unknown what provoked such a horrid murder. His grandson, Flynt Coal is the only known person to have been around Mister Coal when his store was attacked. Officials have been unable to contact Flynt since the discovery was made" the news reporter explained before a picture of Flynt and what looked like a man in an old detective clothes appeared on the screen.

"Seriously, what is up with all these murders and disappearances? I know that woman from the video said that there was a secret organisation, but this is not what she sounded like she would do" Yang questioned aloud.

Naturally, nobody answered before the news report continued. "There has been investigations into the video sent to us yesterday. As of now, the person in the video has yet to be identified. Many officials have stated that the origins of the video is untraceable due to the nature of the program used. If there is anyone with knowledge regarding the video or the person, they are advised to help in investigations."

With that, Yang turned the television off and stood. However, she swore she heard somebody saying her name before she even left the spot she stood from. Looking around, she saw no body, not even Speedster. Shrugging, she walked into her bedroom only to find a note on her wall.

 _You do not know me, but I know you, Yang Xiao Long.  
I'm merely a friend that wishes to expose the secrets  
Ozpin keeps. I tell you this because I want to have  
someone in Beacon that can relay me information  
regarding the school. You provide me with information  
on the students attending the secret classes at Beacon_ _,  
I tell you a secret regarding the teachers of Beacon.  
Sound fair? If it does, I merely wish to have you leave  
a note next to the fountain in the courtyard. You only  
have until the end of the week._

 _Sincerely, a secret friend_

Yang smirked before she looked over to her bedroom door and heard Speedster not so quietly walking back to her room. "I guess it can't hurt."

* * *

Neo paced back and forth in her room. She was silently debating whether to tell her bosses about the mocha skinned girl escaping or not. She sighed before she walked over to a trashcan and dumped the note left for her in the small bin. Walking over to her bed, Neo flopped down and silently cried over her friend running away from all they believed in.

* * *

Cinder smiled as she watched Yang leave her a note by the fountain in the courtyard of Beacon. Her smile was sinister, her eyes burned with passion as she eyed her unsuspecting pawn. Watching as Yang walked away from the fountain, Cinder made sure she couldn't of been seen as she grabbed the note. She heard a couple of pops from her joints as she moved. She regretted her stealth and her poor choice of hiding places when Yang entered her room earlier that night to find her note for the blonde.

"I regret hiding in the blonde bimbo's closest."

* * *

Jaune laid on his bed, staring at the sword his sister gave him. He was still getting his head around the whole demons and Hunters thing but she could tell that Neither Ruby nor his sister were lying to him. With a sigh, he closed his eyes to try to get to sleep.

"I guess there is a reason for Ruby not to reveal her identity."

* * *

Ozpin smiled as he finished listening to Amethyst explain that Jaune knows the truth. The old head master reached into his desk and took out a Scroll. Handing it to Amethyst, the Arc silently took it before she dashed off. With a smile, Ozpin turned his attention to the most important thing to him at that very moment.

"Coffee, the nectar of the gods... and my victim of thirst."

* * *

Ruby woke with a yawn, stretching as she did so. Looking out her bedroom window, she saw the sun rising. She held a small smile as she got dressed for the school day. She was quite happy to find the school's uniform in her closest. Changing into the red plaid skirt, brown jacket, tan vest and white shirt of the academy. To top it off she tied a small red ribbon around her shirt's collar. Walking over to her cloak, Ruby attached it to her uniform before heading out to collect breakfast and prepare for a day of classes.

"Morning Speedster" Yang greeted from the kitchen bench where she was eating a bowl of Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flake cereal.

Next to Yang sat Weiss, who ate an apple, and Blake, whom was eating tuna while also reading a book. Ruby didn't say a word as she grabbed some of the Pumpkin Pete's and poured a large amount into her own bowl. Weiss raised her eyebrow at the extreme sugar rush Ruby was about to surely suffer. However, those fears were put to rest as Ruby finished her breakfast and re-entered her room to collect a messenger bag. Yang watched with a raised eyebrow. Classes weren't staring this early so why was Speedster ready to leave.

"Speedster, you do realise classes don't start until nine right? It is only seven thirty" Yang asked, causing both the other girls to look at their 'mysterious' dorm mate.

Ruby just smirked from under her hood and wrote a message for the three. I have some extra subjects and I have a class starting at eight to accommodate these extra classes.

Weiss smirked before she tried snatching Ruby's timetable, only to fall off her stool when Ruby dodged. "Should have thought that through."

"Yep" Yang grunted, popping the 'p' as she hid a smirk.

"Speedster, how long do classes last?" Blake asked from the pages of her book.

Ruby seem to think about this before she wrote on the piece of paper again. I believe each class lasts fifty minutes with a ten minute interval to accommodate for the students entering and leaving the restricted area. I could be wrong though. At most a class will last an hour.

Blake accepted that answer, as well as Weiss, but Yang wanted more information. "And your extra classes just so happen to be in the restricted area huh? That should prove interesting."

Ruby just nodded at this before she left the room, grabbing a large, red, rectangular box of metal that leaned on the wall next to the door. "Did either one of you notice that red box earlier?"

"Nope."

* * *

Flynt groaned as he walked out of his room with the sound of clashing music styles behind him. He wore a black suit with gold lining, a blue vest, a white shirt and red tie. In his hand he held his trumpet. He had to escape his dorm before his dorm mates saw his timetable. In the process, he had forgotten his satchel for his trumpet. With a sigh, the musician walked down the hall until he ran into either Amber or Ruby. He did not run into either one. Instead, he bumped into a girl with brick red hair. Rubbing his head, he looked up to see the girl sit up from the ground, her hair covering her olive green eyes.

"Sorry about that" Flynt apologised.

The girl glared at Flynt as she moved her hair out of her eyes before speaking. "Sure you are."

"I am" Flynt insisted before feeling a light sting on his cheek.

"Just stay away from me and maybe I can forgive you" the girl hissed as she strutted away.

Flynt just rubbed where he was slapped before he turned his gaze back ahead, seeing another girl walking over to him. This one he could tell was a little bit more friendlier. She wore what Flynt assumed to be her casual clothes. Lavender jacket over grey shirt and grey trousers. He took note of her purple hair and olive eyes as she gave him an unamused stare. She stopped in front of him and crossed her arms.

"You might want to stay away from her. She, doesn't really like people all too much. Especially if they are Faunus or like you" the girl stated.

"And that is suppose to mean?" Flynt questioned.

"She's racist in more than the Faunus way" the girl sighed. "Listen, if you don't want her hating you, you better do something amazing."

Flynt just gave the girl a smirk. "I'll keep that in mind, miss..."

He let it hang in the air before the girl answered him. "Violette. I'm Nebula Violette. If you want to hang out, don't even try it. I can't let any of my roommates think the wrong things or reject me."

"I take it all your roommates aren't so open minded?" Flynt asked.

"Yep. Dew hates all men. Gwen hates everyone not her or her friends and family. Octavia just hates anyone not human, or white" Nebula sighed in annoyance. "If they see me talking to you, I need to lie and tell them I was telling you to piss off."

"Well, I do need to get going. Speedster and Amber are waiting for me at the restricted area. We have extra classes and we need to be there early" Flynt nervously chuckled.

"Just get going" Nebula ordered, pointing towards the restricted area, rubbing the bridge of her nose with her other hand in annoyance.

"Bye" Flynt waved as he jogged away.

Nebula just sighed before she turned back to her dorm. "Why couldn't I have a dorm mate as friendly as him?"

* * *

Jaune walked to the courtyard where his sister told him to meet her. He looked at each of the statues and noticed one for his father. With a sigh, Jaune knew now that all the statues were for those that had been killed. Walking up to the statue of his father, he read the plaque given to it with a mix of pride and grief.

 _"Prouder men than I have gone up  
against odds that no human or  
Faunus should face in times of need.  
However, I'm an Arc and must  
honour my family name and protect  
not only them, but the innocent."_

 _-Anatole Arc days before his untimely death at the hands  
of his adversary._

"Anatole Arc, the father we both loved, struck down by the very thing he fought to protect our family from" Jaune heard his sister say from behind him with a grief filled sigh.

"Too bad he didn't take the Grimm down with him" Jaune sighed, turning to see his sister in a dress in the shade of purple of her namesake.

"True, but at least he took out one of its many eyes. An eye for an eye" Amethyst lightly giggled before she gave Jaune the Scroll in her hand. "Ozpin wants you to attend the extra classes since you know. I'll show you to your first class."

Jaune smiled as he followed his sister.

* * *

Amber sighed for the umpteenth time that minute as she waited for Flynt and Ruby. They seem to be taking their sweet time that morning. Did they both not know they had classes early in the morning?! Amber didn't know what was keeping the duo. As she leaned on the wall, she looked up when she saw Amethyst Arc and Jaune walking by. She was about to hide herself when she heard their conversation.

"So, demons were once common knowledge but are now considered fiction because of one of the old leaders of the inner circle?" Jaune question.

"Yes Jaune. It was to keep people from panicking about a demon hiding in their ranks. Many Hunters don't even know about the demons hiding out as humans and Faunus or even the humans and Faunus that help them. Some of the lower tier Hunters believe that we created Cinder as a means of blame for failed missions" Amethyst explained before she and Jaune noticed Amber.

"I take it Ruby told you?" Amber asked Jaune.

"Last night" Jaune said with a nervous chuckle.

"Remind me to kill her" Amber requested a little too calmly.

"And just like that, I want you dead" Amethyst growled.

Amber glared at Amethyst. "You want to go to war, Wrathful Amethyst?"

Amethyst smirked at the hateful statement from Amber. "Says the Fall Maiden herself."

"Wait, wait, wait. Amethyst, why are you called Wrathful Amethyst? Amber, why are you called the Fall Maiden?" Jaune questioned the two women standing on either side of him.

Amethyst looked at her little brother before smirking. "Each of the Arc sisters took on a nickname suiting their first major sin Demon Kill. I killed a Wrath so I gained the nickname Wrathful Amethyst as only a wrathful person could defeat a Wrath. Joan is nicknamed Envious Joan. Rouge was nicknamed Lustful Rouge, which isn't all that surprising considering the amount of times she brags about her sex life. Silver is nicknamed Greedy Silver. Coral is nicknamed Prideful Coral. Ivory is nicknamed Gluttony Ivory. Lastly, Mauve is known as Sloth Mauve."

"I'm called the Fall Maiden as I am one of the four single most powerful young women in the world. However, my current title is half Fall Maiden Amber. I took Maiden as my last name as a subtle way of hiding myself whilst also revealing myself" Amber explained before she saw Ruby and Flynt walking up to them.

"You four students ready to get your asses handed to you?" Amethyst joked before she and the four entered the restricted area and headed towards their first class.

* * *

Yang grunted as she performed her twentieth push up for her tenth rep. It had been half an hour since Speedster left the dorm and Weiss was already lounging on the couch watching television in their school uniform. The heiress was watching some German show that Yang didn't understand yet the Schnee could. Blake on the other hand was sitting in the corner reading a book. Yang stood back up and wiped the sweet of her arms and forehead.

"I'm taking a shower. Knock on the door as hard as you can in ten minutes" Yang called over her shoulder as she waltzed into the bathroom.

Weiss peered over the sofa to call out to Yang. "Ja Yang!"

"You realise she can't speak German right?" Blake commented from her book.

"She has been friends with me long enough to know the basic words like the German for yes and the German for no" Weiss countered before returning to her drama.

"What are you watching anyway?" Blake asked, unaware of the horror she had sealed her fate to.

"Just a show called 'Gefühllos Nacht des Mordes'" Weiss answered for the unsuspecting Faunus, her expression going dark and sinister.

"That doesn't sound too pleasant" Blake commented on as she stared at Weiss in shock.

"Do you want to know what is about?" Weiss asked the black themed cat Faunus.

Blake looked unsure before she answered. "Couldn't hurt, right?"

And with that, Weiss explained in gruesome detail about what the drama was about. By the very end of it, Blake had huddled herself into a ball and began to sing herself a lullaby. This was ruined when Weiss mentioned that there was an episode named after the lullaby. Blake knew from then, she should never ask Weiss about her German drama's again.

* * *

Yang dried herself of the water that clung to her body. She had finished her shower minutes ago after hearing Blake shriek and Weiss giggling from the other side of the bathroom door. In all honesty, Yang was expecting it to be the other way around. The blonde haired beauty looked herself in the mirror before she got into her school uniform. Satisfied, she walked out of the bathroom to see Weiss and Blake on opposite sides of the dorm. Weiss was relaxing while watching her German drama, which Yang found disturbing yet charming, and Blake huddled into a fetal position on the floor, muttering about how she didn't want to watch Gefühllos Nacht des Mordes. Yang did not blame her. Walking up to the sofa, Yang began watching Weiss' drama with the half German sociopath.

"What's this episode about?" Yang asked the white haired heiress.

"Victor is trying to prove that Adolf murdered Greta whilst the detective is trying to find the Lullaby Killer" Weiss answered, watching as the male character simply none as Victor threatened to crush Adolf's skull between a car cinderblock and the floor.

"So a new episode?" Yang questioned.

"Season fifteen's premier episode. This is suppose to be the final season before it all ends on the Lullaby Killer and their discovery" Weiss replied with a smile.

"Any idea who the Lullaby Killer is?" Yang asked.

Weiss was silent for a moment before she answered. "At first, I was thinking it was Greta, but then she was shot in the chest by a custom built nitrogen cannon. Three Lullaby Killer victims have appeared since then, and all have been confirmed by Yeager to be fresher than Greta's body. So at this point, I'm leaning to either Victor, Yeager or a character yet to be introduced."

Yang raised her brow in surprise. "That brings the total amount of known Lullaby Killer kills to ninety eight, right?"

"Ninety seven" Weiss corrected.

"I thought ninety eight" Yang frowned.

"Turned out Mitzi survived her encounter but she is currently in hospital recovering from her wounds and refuses to speak in fear of the Lullaby Killer discovering she survived" Weiss answered.

There was a moment silence as the two continued to watch the drama with Blake muttering something neither one could understand, however Yang broke this silence. "You know Weissy, the competition that you entered for this show regarding who the fans think the Lullaby Killer is, Ruby entered it."

"Really?" Weiss questioned, her voice going up several tones in surprise, her eyebrow raising in question as well.

"Yeah. Turns out, she was the only person to suspect the right person, or so according to the creators themselves. The email that you got from the creators saying that you were close yet too far away to see the person, well she got one and it said that she was the only person to correctly suspect the person and that they were surprised that somebody new to the show actually guessed it. They even sent her a signed photograph of the cast and crew of the time, which had the Lullaby Killer on it in costume, minus the mask. I was unable to find it" Yang explained.

"Lucky little bitch" Weiss growled, angered that the girl she introduced to Gefühllos Nacht des Mordes managed to be the anonymous winner of the competition. "Next time we are with Ruby, and if the photo wasn't destroyed by the people that attacked Raven, we need to find it and steal it."

"One, don't call my sister a bitch. Two, I'm in" Yang smirked.

"Now, to figure out where Ruby would hide her photo" Weiss smiled sinisterly as the credits to her drama rolled. "Oh come on!"

* * *

Ruby watched as Amber sparred against Coco in the arena within the restricted area. Jaune sat next to her with a grin of pure joy watching his fellow students spar against each other. Flynt sat on Ruby's other side with a smirk as Amber was clearly winning against Coco yet the elder student refused to give. Amethyst stood with Goodwitch to the side as the two students sparred.

"Hey Jaune?" Ruby asked her friend.

"Yes Rubes?" Jaune answered in kind.

"Have you seen the newest episode of Gefühllos Nacht des Mordes yet?" Ruby asked.

"No. Why?" Jaune questioned, wondering why Ruby was mentioning the German drama Weiss introduced them to.

"I have" Flynt added.

"Weiss introduce you to it?" Ruby asked the jazz player.

"Yep" Flynt confirmed.

Ruby smirked before she turned to Jaune. "You want a clue about the episode?"

Jaune just looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "A clue for what?"

"The Lullaby Killer's identity" Flynt answered, still watching the match.

"Yeah, sure. If it means I can have a head start on Weiss on discovering who it is, sure" Jaune smirked.

"They are finally introduced as a civilian in the episode" Ruby chuckled, causing Flynt to stare at her in shock.

"Are you meaning to tell me, she is the Lullaby Killer?!" Flynt whisper shouted.

"Yep" Ruby grinned.

"But, the clue they left for the audience wasn't that" Flynt exclaimed.

"That clue is not a clue if you are the anonymous winner of the Lullaby Killer competition. The clue most will think is the clue is leading the audience to the Loveless Butcher, who is a beloved character by the way" Ruby smirked, shattering Flynt's will to discover the identity of all the different killers in the drama.

"How do you know they told you the truth?" Jaune asked.

"Because I worked on the show" a voice said behind them, causing them to turn to see the blind boy from Coco's team.

"You worked on the show Fox?" Jaune asked as the boy sat with them.

"Yeah. I was part of the group of students involved in the Psychosis Discharge Arc. I am actually set to reappear in next season, the final season. All I have to do is train my body to become a convincing teenaged prodigy in the field of detective work. My character is actually the one that discovers the identity of the Lullaby Killer that isn't one of the surviving victims" Fox proudly announced.

"Doesn't help that he is on the picture that was signed and sent to me for guessing the killer's identity" Ruby grinned.

"Ah yes, Winola's identity as the Lullaby Killer was a surprise to me when they told me but nonetheless, it should polarise the fans" Fox chuckled before he looked down at the arena. "The final showdown between Winola and my character should be interesting as I'm the only none German actor in the series. Also, since you won the competition Ruby, you get to appear in the finale as a character yourself."

"Now, that is impressive. You lucky little minx" Flynt chuckled before Jaune slapped Ruby's back.

"Good work" the blonde congratulated his younger friend.

"So yeah, me and you will need to go to Germany for shooting in a month's time to get all our scenes done" Fox chuckled.

"What about our duties here?" Ruby questioned.

"Ruby, the people that work on the show are all Demon Hunters themselves, so they can talk to Ozpin freely about this. Matter-of-fact, he is the one paying for us to get to Germany" Fox smiled sincerely before he heard the bell go. "Alright, time to head to normal classes."

* * *

The class was boring. The teacher droned on and on about the unnecessary facts about the subject they were teaching. Yang was sleeping, Ruby was doodling, Weiss was finding it hard to concentrate, Blake was reading, Jaune was on the edge of being asleep, Nora slept soundlessly, Ren was much the same as Weiss, Pyrrha was in a similar position, Flynt closed his eyes every now and then, Amber attempted to pay attention and Nebula watched something on her hidden Scroll.

"Now, who among you can tell me the name of the dynasty that created the myth of the Demon Society?" The teacher asked out of nowhere, causing all students to jump in surprise before Flynt raised his hand. "Yes Mister Cole?"

"I believe it was the Oum Dynasty, which is still currently around" Flynt answered. "However, due to an overthrow of power, who would be the current head is no longer the head of the dynasty."

"Very intelligent answer Mister Cole. Now, can you tell me one of the members of the Oum Dynasty that attends or attended this school?" The teacher questioned.

"I'm afraid I do not know sir" Flynt admitted before Ren raised his hand.

"A pair of previous Oum Dynasty brothers attended this school a few years ago. Monty and Neath Oum. Their statue is what greets us in the courtyard" Ren explained, surprising the students that Ren knew something about this school. "I also know that this school holds a secret sir. I do find it odd that all but one statue outside belongs to a dead person. Can answer my question as to why?"

"A very fine question Mister Lie. Headmaster Ozpin was good friends with all the people the statues were made for. However, as regards for Mister Neath's statue, we have that because he could easily end up like his brother should he not be careful in his profession" the teacher answered.

"Trust the two freaks to ask the questions" Flynt heard the girl he bumped into earlier mutter under her breath before she earned nods of agreement from two of the girls sitting with her, Cardin and Cardin's goons.

"Octavia, careful" Nebula warned from below.

"Oh shut up Nebula. You are lucky you have more white in you tha-" the seemingly named Octavia snapped before she was cut off from Flynt.

"Hey! I don't know what your problem is, but at this very moment, don't act like it matters. Right now, we are in class attempting to learn something new, something that might help us in the future" Flynt shouted from across the room.

"Have you no respect?! I'm by far superior than yo-" Octavia began to bark before being cut off by Nebula.

"Drop it Octavia" the girl calmly ordered as she looked up to Octavia.

"Just remember, in the end, we are all pink inside" the class heard from the doorway, all turning to reveal the voice to belong to Raven.

"Miss Branwen, to what do we owe the pleasure?" The teacher asked as he stood in a professional manor.

Raven was silent for a moment as she watched her daughter glare daggers into her skull. "Ozpin wants to speak with the following students. Speedster, Flynt Cole, Amber Maiden, Jaune Arc, Nebula Violette and Octavia Ember. It seems like three of the six have been getting to know each other rather well."

"Very well, how long will he need them for?" The teacher asked.

"Anywhere from an hour to half the day. All other teachers have been notified. And Yang, Rubes is staying at Joan's place until further notice" Raven called before she turned and left the room, the students to be called leaving the lesson as well.

* * *

"Is there a reason those six were called?" Goodwitch asked her headmaster before he took a sip of his coffee.

"Yes. Ruby, Flynt, Amber and Jaune were called because we need them to enter Vale in search of the rouge member of Cinder and Salem's forces. More so, Flynt, Octavia and Nebula are called due to their little dispute in Oobleck's class. Have the two disputing women wait outside while we talk with our future Demon Hunters" Ozpin explained sincerely before he finished his coffee.

"Very well sir" Goodwitch nodded before the doors opened to reveal Raven with the six called.

"Raven, could you be so kind to wait outside with Miss Violette and Miss Ember?" Ozpin requested of his newest staff member.

Raven nodded before she left the room with the two girls before Ruby spoke. "Okay, apart from the racial slurs, is there really a reason to hate Octavia?"

"Too soon Ruby. Too soon" Flynt chuckled dryly.

"At least I tried" Ruby sighed before she focused on Ozpin. "Okay teach, what's the mission?"

"Your mission is to head into Vale on Saturday to find a runaway from Cinder's forces. The person would be the thief Emerald Sustrai. She ran from their forces and our anonymous source tells us she was last seen in Vale running from demons" Ozpin explained.

Ruby nodded with Jaune and Flynt and Amber just gave Ozpin a concerned frown. "Are you sure she is to be trusted?"

"As sure as I can be in the matter. I understand if you do not wish to take part in this mission Amber" Ozpin offered with a saddened smile.

Amber looked at the other three before she sighed. "I don't think I can do this without having a panic attack and revealing my powers to the city."

"I understand. You can remain here or go see a movie in town or something fun. Just, don't stress yourself" Ozpin smiled before he reached under his desk to grab some files.

However, at that very moment, the office doors flew open and Raven stormed in with Nebula calmly walking behind her and Octavia violently thrashing about as Raven held her by the scruff of her neck. Ruby was only just fast enough to lift her hood to hide her identity. Nebula looked indifferent as Octavia shouted racial slurs and curses towards Raven and Nebula. Ruby couldn't believe one person could freely say such words all in one go. Flynt was just shocked. Jaune was blinking in surprise. Amber just glared at Octavia. Ozpin seemed indifferent. Goodwitch looked like she had had enough. Raven just held a face of annoyance.

"Let me go you worthless whore of a cli-" Octavia screamed before being met with a rough pull into the awaiting chair in front of Ozpin's desk.

Octavia just glared holes into Ozpin as the others all watched the two. At last, Ozpin spoke. What he said, shocked almost everyone.

"Do you even know the meanings of the words you say Miss Ember?" He asked.

Octavia blinked before she answered firmly. "Yes I do."

"And yet you still use them to demean your fellow students?" Ozpin questioned.

Octavia's furrowed her brow. "Where are you going with this?"

"What do you see in Mister Cole?" Ozpin asked, dodging the question.

"I see a freak with the only purpose of being cheap labour" Octavia answered.

This earned a growl from Flynt but Ozpin continued before the boy could retort. "Well I see a young man with more moral value than you have that is able to play an instrument like a professional and a well rounded student for Beacon Academy. I can see him succeeding in whatever career he chooses for the future. Do you want to know what I see in you at this very moment?"

"What?" Octavia snarled, not liking what she is hearing.

"I see a girl that is bitter over an event she had no control over and refuses to let go of that event. I see a girl that predetermines her peers based on their skin tone and heritage. I see a girl that, despite having exceptional grades, does not fit here unless she lets go of that event" Ozpin explained.

"She reminds me of all of us before Cinder" Raven commented, glaring at Octavia.

Nebula seemed to perk up at the mention of that name. "Cinder? As in Cinder Fall? The woman that got a bunch of Hunters killed?"

"That Cinder" Raven answered, before she, Ruby, Flynt, Ozpin, Goodwitch, Jaune and Amber all clicked.

"WHAT?!"

"I'm just confuse, what the actual hell are you lot on about?" Octavia questioned.

The others just ignored her as they all stared at Nebula. "Seriously? I'm a Violette. My parents were both Hunters. They both were killed by that bitch."

"Hold on! Hold on!" Octavia shouted before pointing an accusing finger at Nebula. "You told me, Dew and Gwen that your parents were killed in a military incident. Now you claim that they were killed by one bitch?"

Ruby just glared at Octavia. "Just so you know, my parents were killed by the very same bitch. My uncle was killed by her. Amber was attacked by her. Flynt's grandfather was attacked by her. Ozpin taught her. Glynda taught and fought her. Raven fought her. Jaune's sister is declared missing because of her. Cinder is a very powerful and a very dangerous person."

"Explain the Hunter shit she said then Speedster" Octavia demanded.

Ruby smirked before she spoke. "Hunters are a group of elite men and women that fight for the benefit of humanity and Faunus. They consist of humans, Faunus, cyborgs and the occasional person with heritage of what our enemy is. Hunters are re-"

Ruby didn't finish as Ozpin cut her off. "That is enough Speedster. I think she understands now. Hunters are the very best fighters. Matter of fact, everyone, with an exception of yourself, in this room is a Hunter or Hunter in training. Now, unless you wish to stay for the question Miss Violette has to ask, I suggest you leave and not mention anything spoken in this room to the outside unless you which to be expelled on the first day."

"I think I'll stay. Just to see what the traitor has to ask" Octavia grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay, Speedster? Why do you sound like Ruby?" Nebula asked, earning a glare from Octavia.

"Because I am Ruby" the red themed girl giggled as she flipped back her hood.

Octavia just stared at Ruby before she came to her senses. "Why the hell is an Asian your friend?!"

Nebula just glared before she answered her supposed friend. "Because, unlike you, I actually don't let a person's race define them. I let their actions and motives do the talking."

"A model human in other words" Raven chuckled before she hardened her gaze. "Ozpin, what are we to do with Octavia? She isn't exactly a student we want around in the pseudo classes and the actual classes."

"I believe Miss Ember should spend some time in detention, then we shall see if we should keep her here or have her return to Signal" Ozpin answered. "Now please escort Miss Ember to the suspension building and ensure she does not leave for the next week, please Raven."

"Yes sir" Raven answered with a salute before she physically dragged an infuriated Octavia out of the room.

Nebula seemed to smirk at this before Flynt decided now was to speak. "How long have you known about Demons?"

Nebula looked at the boy before she placed her hand on her chin in thought. "Hard to say. My earliest memories are from when I was three so we'll say I've known for fourteen years. I was surprised none of you recognised my family name."

"My parents, aunt and uncle never mentioned the names of Hunters that didn't visit us. So yeah, that's my excuse" Ruby answered as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"My grandfather and myself are the only members of my family that know of Demons and he only ever talked about Hunters he worked with" Flynt added for himself.

"I honestly only found out last night" Jaune shrugged, sitting comfortably on the chair Octavia once claimed as her own.

"I wasn't sure if your parents told you" Amber offered with a smile.

"Have you met me?" Nebula chuckled before she dropped her gaze. "I guess Cinder took something from all of us then."

"Yes. That is why I trust you not to tell the other students" Ozpin nodded before he placed the files he reached for onto his desk. "Now that you know Miss Violette, would you like to take part in the mission on Saturday?"

Nebula looked at Ozpin before she smiled. "Why not? I mean, I've already got my own weapon in my room. I already know how to fight thanks to my parents. What's the mission?"

Glynda finally spoke up after being silent almost the entire time. "This is a mission that would normally be given to the years above. Ylu are to find and capture the supposed traitor to Cinder in Vale. Find Emerald Sustrai and bring her here. That's the mission."

"Okay, what are your weapons?" Nebula asked the four students.

"A sniper-scythe" Ruby grinned.

"Weaponised Dust trumpet" Flynt smirked.

"Sword and shield" Jaune nodded.

"Staff" Amber smiled before Nebula smirked.

"Crossbow and sword hybrid" the purple themed girl stated.

"Alright, you are to look at the files after classes today. Miss Violette, you won't be starting the demonic classes until tomorrow. You are all dismissed" Ozpin ordered before he went back to work at his desk.

The five students all nodded before they left the office, unaware of the plan their headmaster was formulating.

* * *

The mocha skinned girl sat alone in a dark alleyway. The moon was high above her and provided enough light for her to see what was around her. Her clothes were torn, her skinned bruised and littered with cuts. She hugged her knees close to her chest as she silently sobbed from what had happened that day for her. Staring down at her knees, she could see the fresh cuts on them dripping blood. With a shaky hand, she let go of her knees and reached for the small booklet she managed to keep safe and quickly found a pencil to write with. With a shaky hand, she wrote into the small booklet.

 _Why did I leave? Why did I leave? The question  
has been on my mind since I fucking ran from  
that place. When I ran from the abuse from my  
so called bosses. When I ran from the constant  
rape from Cinder. When I ran from the verbal  
torment given to me by that fucking pig Mercury.  
When I fucking ran from my only friend. Why  
did I leave her behind? Why am I such a fucking  
coward?! Why did I take that Faunus' approach  
and ran? Why did I fucking leave?!_

 _-Em_

 **A/N. And that was the chapter. Sorry if there was too much talking in the second to last section. Also sorry for the dip in quality writing in the same section. Anyway, now we've got a little more information on what happens at Cinder's base through Emerald's perspective. Next chapter will be the mission, because, let's face it, we do not want another chapter based around the classes now do we. As for the Yang and Cinder thing, it will be placed into play soon enough. Now, if you haven't noticed it, every chapter in this story will be lyrics from a Hollywood Undead song (with a clear exception of chapter one). Ciao!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N. I'm back motherfuckers! I'm kidding. Well, about the motherfucker thing anyway. So I've decided to change the rating of the story. Due to the heavier themes and subject matter of the story, this will be moved from T to M. This will actually become my first story to be rated M. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as it will be the first chapter in the new, M rated story! Hope you enjoy. To the story!**

Chapter 4: Absent of Hope

Ruby, Jaune, Flynt and Nebula all met up in the courtyard of Beacon. Flynt was in a casual suit with his trumpet at the ready on his hip. Nebula was in the clothes Flynt met her in with a small amount of armour over her chest, her crossbow on her back. Jaune was in his normal casual clothes of a hoodie and jeans, only now he had armour over his chest. Ruby has opted to wear a red skirt, red cloak, corset and black blouse. The four gave each other a nod before heading towards the entrance of the school, where they met with Amber. Amber had chosen to wear a green hooded jacket, a brown button up shirt and skinny jeans. The five then walked out of the school after showing the guard on duty their ID. Amber waved the four goodbye as she walked in the opposite direction as the others.

Ruby, Jaune, Flynt and Nebula walked for a bit before Ruby spoke. "Do you think we should split up while we search for Emerald?"

"I would make searching for her easier as we can cover one fourth of Vale each" Flynt said with a nod.

Jaune pulled out a map of Vale from his hoodie's pocket and pulled out a marker. "This is why I took the map of Vale from Ren. I'll mark the locations of Vale each of us will search and let you take that section. Ruby, where do you want to search?"

Ruby thought for a second before she gave her answer. "I'll check out East Vale. We can meet in the centre of Vale."

"Ruby gets the whole Eastern quadrant. If you meet up with Joan, tell her I say hi" Jaune said with a nod as he marked Ruby's section of Vale, tearing it off and handing it to Ruby. "Flynt?"

"I'll take North Vale" Flynt said as he looked at the map.

"Should have known you would take the fancy quadrant" Jaune sighed before he did the same for Flynt as he did for Ruby. "Okay Nebula, West or South?"

Nebula seemed to think for a moment before she answered. "I'll take South Vale."

"Alright, I have West then. Okay, the lot of you ready?" Jaune asked once he finished marking and tearing the map to give Nebula the last quadrant.

"Bye!" Ruby waved as she dashed away for her quadrant.

"We'll meet in Centre Vale" Flynt stated as he walked away before sprinting away.

Nebula walked away from Jaune. "I'll see you in the centre of Vale. Be careful."

"I will" Jaune sighed before he made his way to West Vale.

* * *

Flynt reached North Vale to see various mansions, restaurants and music stores. Ignoring the music stores, Flynt began searching for Emerald. Walking around, Flynt checked the nooks and crannies of everything. With a sigh when he could find Emerald, he was about to head back to the centre of Vale when he saw a man in a tailcoat suit. The man had a mask on that caused Flynt to back up a little. Grabbing his trumpet, Flynt prepared to fight the man. The man seemed to smirk as he made his way towards Flynt, grabbing at a sword on his hip. Flynt hardened his gaze before he noticed how the street had stopped and everyone was staring at the man as he walked up to Flynt.

"Isn't this a welcoming surprise? I was sent to look for the traitor Emerald, and I find you instead. Tell me, how is your grandfather's Dust store?" The man asked as he stopped several metres in front of Flynt.

"So, you are the one called Adam? I have to say, I'm disappointed" Flynt growled, surprising the man.

"You are disappointed in the fact that I am not who you thought? Why, that's worthy of you going to hell itself" the man darkly chuckled, confirming Flynt's suspicions.

Flynt narrowed his eyes at the mention of hell. "If I'm going to hell. I'm taking you with me."

"Very well" Adam laughed before he charged forward, slicing at Flynt with his sword.

Flynt jumped back and grabbed his trumpet. Taking a breath, Flynt used the wind Dust inside the musical instrument. Adam was surprised to be blown back by the trumpet, as were the people watching in shock and horror. Flynt glared as he played another melody to attack Adam even more. Adam snarled before he dashed forward, only to be sent flying into a parked car. Flynt stopped playing and stared at the downed form of Adam. Smirking, Flynt turned to leave only to hear Adam screaming in rage. Turning, Flynt only had enough time to dodge the attack sent his way. The bystanders either hid or ran from the scene.

Flynt rolled to a stop and popped back onto his feet to see Adam preparing to strike him again. Flynt brought his trumpet up to his lips and blew into the instrument. The soundwaves of the instrument sent Adam skidding back but did not let the man stop his attack. Adam dashed forward as soon as Flynt needed air. The student dove out of the way when he saw the attack, barely dodging the blade of the sword. Adam snarled as he missed Flynt once again. Flynt prepared to send another attack towards Adam when he heard police sirens. The two turned to see several police cars pull into all entrances of the street and an officer with grey hair walk out of the head car.

"This is Vale police. Both of you stand down otherwise we will be forced to shoot" the officer ordered through a megaphone.

"Like hell!" Adam shouted, charging the officer.

"Chief Washington!" A younger police officer shouted as he jumped pushed the head officer out of the way.

"What the hell are you doing Tucker?!" The officer shouted just moments before the officer to push him out of the way jumped away from Adam's attack. "Oh."

"Hey Adam! Your beef is with me!" Flynt shouted, gaining the attention of the officers, Washington and Tucker included, as well as Adam.

"The forces of hell will see you see Cole" Adam snarled before me dashed away, cutting down two unfortunate officers in the process.

"You two alright?" Flynt questioned as he jogged up to the chief and the younger officer.

Tucker looked at Flynt before chuckling. "Beacon right?"

"Tucker, the other officers don't know" Washington growled before looking up at Flynt. "Yeah, we're right. If you're Beacon, then you know about Adam."

"Adam, leader of the White Fang" Flynt responded with a murmur.

"How many were with you?" Washington asked.

Flynt looked at the man before he spoke. "Three other Beacon students are currently in West, South and East Vale. Another is currently in the commercial district doing something to calm herself."

"West Vale, that's Carolina, Church and Griff right?" Tucker questioned.

"Yes" Washington nodded.

"East is Sarge, Simmons and Donut?" Tucker asked.

"Yes" Washington replied with a slight growl.

"South has Caboose, Katrina, Lopez and Doc" Tucker nodded.

"I swear I will make you take the obstacle course again" Washington threatened.

"And we have you, myself and Tex" Tucker chuckled.

"That's it, obstacle course for you!" Washington growled.

Flynt was both impressed and annoyed at the way the two officers spoke to each other. "I'm just going to go. Okayseeyoubye!"

With that the boy ran from the bickering officers.

* * *

Jaune jogged into West Vale to find a section of the city blocked off by police cars. Walking up to the nearest officer, he was surprised to see the person as slightly overweight and was currently eating a donut. Jaune tapped him on the shoulder to gain the officer's attention.

"Excuse me officer, but why is this section of the city blocked off?" Jaune questioned.

The officer regarded Jaune for a moment, allowing Jaune to read the name on his tag, Griff, before he answered. "A group of crazies are creating terror."

"Sounds like fun" Jaune grinned, attempting to step by the officer, only to have the officer point a large, possibly illegal, military grade gun at him.

"Hold on, you are not going there unless you are an officer, military or Beacon" Griff ordered.

"You know of Beacon?" Jaune asked in surprise.

The officer just glared before he spoke again. "How do you know of Beacon?"

"I am attending it" Jaune proudly announced before seeing an explosion within the blocked off area.

"Go in and tell Carolina" Griff ordered as he dashed into the blocked off area while yelling out something along the lines of 'fuck the system' or 'what the fuck am I doing.'

Jaune just shrugged before he followed the officer. Inside the blocked off area, Jaune could see the head officer, who he swore was related to Prryha and a small hologram next to her of a blue guy in strange armour. Jaune recognised the two as the heads of the Vale police department. Carolina and Church, better known as Epsilon. Grabbing his hood, Jaune flipped it and prepared Crocea Mors to attack. Running up next to Carolina, Epsilon and Griff, Jaune checked to see what they were up against.

"Griff, who the fuck is this kid?" Epsilon snapped as Jaune saw several Demonic White Fang members.

Griff glared at the hologram. "This is a kid from Beacon."

"As I can fucking tell. He reminds me of Arc" Carolina snapped before she stood and took a shot at one of the White Fang before ducking back down for Cover.

"Arc is my family name" Jaune replied before he saw a face he really disliked seeing. "Torchwich is leading this group."

"Fuck!" Griff shouted before witnessing Jaune dash from cover to fight Torchwich. "He is going to get himself killed."

"Five Lien says he won't survive ten seconds" Epsilon stated calmly.

"I match but he lasts less than twenty but more than ten" Griff grinned.

"He is the object of my cousins affection... He won't last a minute" Carolina bluntly said, watching as Jaune shield bashed an advancing White Fang. "Or maybe two."

Jaune ducked under the swing the White Fang member did for an attack and sent his sword up. Jaune smirked before he saw Roman coming closer to him. Jaune glared at the thief in question. The Arc and the Torchwick, finally able to fight one another after what Roman did. Jaune glared at Roman with unmatched fury. Roman smirked at Jaune with a smug look in his eye. When Jaune saw Torchwick being so casual, he knew it was time to draw blood. However, what Roman had to say truly pissed Jaune off.

"You must be Rouge's little brother. The name is Roman, Roman Torchwick" Roman smiled, causing Jaune's wrath to increase tenfold.

"You sick son of a bitch!" Jaune shouted as he dashed forward, bringing his blade down on the thief.

"Pathetic" Roman stated plainly before slamming the side of his cane into Jaune.

The Arc stumbled before he glared at Roman. Roman smiled in mock sincerity before he hit Jaune once again. Jaune righted himself before he fell. As Roman swung his cane once again, Jaune blocked him and kicked Roman in his nether regions. Roman howled before he slammed Jaune's own shield into his face. Jaune stumbled back as Roman took light steps away from the boy. The two glared at each other before a loud explosion rocked the street. The two turned to see Griff using a large, unusual gun. Roman made the wise choice of running. The thief called for the White Fang to all run.

Jaune just glared at the retreating crooks before he felt strong hands on his shoulders spinning him around, having him come face to face with Carolina. "You, me, talk, now."

"W-w-why?" Jaune nervously asked.

"Because you are going to tell me what the hell you and Pyrrha are doing at Beacon" Carolina growled.

Jaune looked at Carolina's AI, to which it chuckled. "You are fuuuuuuuuucked."

"Well fuck you too" Jaune thought, catching himself before he could say it out loud.

"Ozpin saw us fit enough to get in?" Jaune asked more than answered. "Can I ask why you want to know?"

"Because, Arc, Pyrrha is my cousin and I don't want her entering this war before I can see her again" Carolina growled before pushing Jaune. "Now get going. I believe you have a mission to complete."

Jaune just gave a nod before he dashed away, hoping to find Emerald.

* * *

Nebula jogged into her sector without running into any trouble. Hell, not even the streets were filled with people. She made a silent note of that. Looking around, Nebula was getting a feeling in the back of her neck like something terrible was going to happen. She stepped into an intersection where she saw burning cars and storefronts. Rushing to see if there was anybody in need of help, Nebula only just narrowly dodged the fireball heading towards her. She rolled to the left to see a woman in a red dress with obsidian black hair and piercing gold eyes.

"Cinder" Nebula snarled as she stood from the ground.

"Another Violette, this is going to be more enjoyable than I thought" the woman smiled wickedly before she sent another flame towards Nebula.

Nebula grunted as she rolled out of the way of the heated projectile. She pulled out her crossbow and took aim. Cinder calmly walked up to her while Nebula aimed her crossbow at her. Nebula attempted to pull the trigger yet found she couldn't. Her eyes widened in fear as Cinder began to speak.

"Just as weak as your parents, unable to take the life of another. Why don't you join your parents?" Cinder cackled before she formed a glass bow.

Nebula stared in horror at the sight of the bow before she heard shouting. She and Cinder looked over to Nebula's right to see four police officers. One looked as though he was on another planet, another Nebula could only describe as a nymphomaniac, one looked like he was either from Mexico or Spain and the last clearly was a pacifist with the fact that he didn't have a single weapon on him.

"We don't want to cause trouble, but you are to stand down and come with us quietly" the pacifist officer requested in a tone that confirmed his stance on violence.

" **Puta, que es Cinder** " the foreign officer said with a sneer.

"I am not a fucking whore!" Cinder shouted.

Nebula just stared at the strange sight. One moment Cinder was ready to kill her, the next she was getting up a foreign officer for calling her a whore in Spanish. In all honesty, Nebula had to give the officer props for actually calling Cinder Fall of all people a whore.

"Nothing with being one" the lone female officer, the nymphomaniac, responded with a sly grin.

"And I am Caboose" the final officer cheered.

Cinder and Nebula could only stare at the officer in surprise. "Are you fucking kidding me?!"

All the officers and Cinder just stared at Nebula, to which the nymphomaniac spoke. "Kidding with what?"

"That guy is the great Captain Caboose of the Vale Police Department" Nebula answered as she stood and gestured to Caboose.

" **Yo sabía que no era el único** " the foreign officer.

"No need to be cruel Lopez" the female officer growled.

"Freckles, you want to shoot them?" The officer identified as Caboose asked his gun.

"I don't even know why Vale Police even let that guy in" Nebula groaned before Cinder just slowly walked away.

"Freckles doesn't want to shoot. Something about you two being Hun-" Caboose shouted before the female officer covered his mouth.

"Just fucking leave" the officer shouted at the two.

Nebula was about to retort when she saw Cinder gone. Looking around in all directions, Nebula just sighed before she ran away from the four officers. Nebula ran and searched for Emerald and came up blank. She sighed before she headed towards Central Vale.

* * *

Ruby ran in Eastern Vale and saw nothing that would tell her where Emerald was. With a sigh of defeat, Ruby walked towards Central Vale. However, just as she rounded a corner, did she catch glimpse of her target. Looking over to her target, she saw Emerald walking into an alleyway. With a small swallow, Ruby walked behind Emerald to see her sitting next to a dumpster, crying into her knees. Ruby softened her expression before she spoke to Emerald.

"Are you alright?" She asked, taking a cautious step forward.

Emerald just stiffened in fear before she turned to see who had asked her the question, only for her eyes to widen in fear at the sight of Ruby. "Please, make it quick."

Ruby frowned at what Emerald was implementing. "I'm not here to hurt you. I know you left Cinder on your own. I was just asked to get you out of Vale and to Ozpin."

"What makes you think he won't torture me?!" Emerald cried, causing Ruby to feel a little guilty for the girl in front of her.

"Because he doesn't care about who you are. If you are against Cinder or Salem or the rest of Hell, you are a friend in his eyes" Ruby responded, slowly walking up to Emerald.

Emerald saw the movements and quickly scrambled away from Ruby only to hiss in pain. "S-st-stay away from me, please."

Ruby swallowed at Emerald hissing in pain before she tenderly took Emerald's injured leg and examined it. "How long have you been hurt with your leg?"

"Wh-what?" Emerald asked in response, staring at Ruby in confusion. "Three days."

"When was the last time you ate?" Ruby asked, noting the time Emerald was injured for.

Emerald just stared at Ruby before she answered the question. "Four days."

"Alright, I'm taking you to get some food. Come on, there's a bakery nearby" Ruby stated firmly as she gave Emerald her hand.

Emerald just stared at the offered hand before she glanced up at Ruby. "Why are you being nice to me?"

Ruby offered a small smile before she answered Emerald. "Because nobody deserves to have everybody against them. Besides, its better to be nice to somebody that clearly hasn't been having a great time lately."

Emerald smiled slightly at this before she took Ruby's hand. Ruby helped her to her feet and kept her hand on her shoulder to help her from stumbling from her injured leg. The two made their way towards the bakery only to run into trouble. Standing in front of them was one they both recognised. Mercury Black. The assassin grinned as he saw the two before he leapt forward. Ruby pushed Emerald out of the way before she took the brunt of the kick. The crowd all ran from the two, forming a small large circle, blocking traffic.

"Why defend her Rose?" Mercury snarled, glaring at Ruby as he jumped back from her.

"Why attack her is the real question Mercury" Ruby responded, flipping her hood.

Mercury smirked arrogantly before he answered Ruby. "Because my job is to kill her and you. You both will interfere with our plans too much. Might as well kill the pests before they become the pests."

Ruby smirked as she reached for Crescent Rose. "Yeah, for some reason I think you are the pest."

Mercury just growled before he charged forward, sending a kick towards Ruby. Ruby blocked the attack by extending Crescent Rose out to full scythe length. Mercury, Emerald and the crowd all stared at the weapon in shock before Ruby gripped the pole with both hands and swung around, kicking Mercury in the process. Mercury stumbled back before he looked up in rage. Leaping forward without so much as a plan at the ready, Mercury was met with a face full of scythe. Emerald smiled slightly at the attack before she saw Ruby dash forward. Ruby dashed right into Mercury's trap. Mercury kicked out his right leg and sent shotgun pellets into Ruby's abdomen. As Ruby was knocked back, Mercury dashed forward to kick Ruby as she struggled up.

Ruby saw the attack and prepared to block. However, she soon saw the figure of a woman appear and block the attack with a sword. Ruby widened her eyes as she took in the woman's appearance. White knight's armour, great sword with a red Dust crystal in the hilt in the right hand, large shield in the left, blue half-cape with the Arc family crest draped over the left shoulder, blonde hair, fair skin, one lone blue eye and a white eyepatch over the left eye. Ruby recognised the woman in front of her. Joan Arc, the eldest of the Arc sisters and her best friend's sister.

"You" Mercury seethed as he jumped back from the woman in front of him.

"Mercury Black. Professional assassin. Son of Marcus Black. Has a belief that he is at least part demon. In other words, a gutless idiot" Joan grinned before she shield bashed Mercury then slashed at his chest.

Mercury hissed before he ran away, Joan smirking before she saw the crowd. She did not have an idea as to how to explain this to a group of people that did not know about demons. Luckily, Ruby had the perfect excuse as to why there was a random fight between a knight, an assassin and a little red reaper while a green thief was being protected.

"Well, thank you for becoming involved in the first of many cosplay mock fights for the new upcoming RPG Demonic Moon: Victory by Moonlight" Ruby announced with a confident voice. "I am in costume for the character Rose 'Little Red' Petals, the reaper for the player controlled party. This lovely lady to my left is my friend Emerald Sustrai, and she is in costume for Gemstone, the deserter of the Demonic Moon Army and residential thief for the player controlled party. The lovely woman to my right is my friend Joan Arc. She is in costume for Sir Elizabeth Pyrrhic, the first character the player gets in their party after themselves. Our friend that we fought was in costume for the in game assassin Mercury Black, who is in leagues with the Demonic Moon Army."

"The game is still in development but there is a beta out that very few were lucky to be able to play. If you have any questions about our characters, please ask them now otherwise we shall go back to the office and wait until our next public display" Joan added, smirking at Ruby for coming up with something that was believable.

"I have a question" a man asked as he stepped into the circle to look at the three women. "Are there any male party members?"

Ruby was quick to lie. "Yes there is. There is Jazz, a character that uses music as a weapon. There's also Sir Eric Pyrrhic, Elizabeth's younger brother and a defence based character. The last we are allowed to talk about is Headmaster, a very intelligent party member that guides the player once introduced."

"I have a question" a young girl, no older than eight asked as she raised her hand.

"Ask away" Joan allowed.

"Why didn't the girl being Gemstone fight back?" The girl asked innocently.

Emerald was actually the one to answer for this. "Because the scene we are acting out is the fight where Gemstone is introduced. In the scene, she is hurt and can't fight back, so the player and whoever they have in their party at the time has to fight Mercury and any other bad guys with him for Gemstone."

"When will the game be released?" A man shouted from the crowd.

The three looked at each other, looking as though they were debating how long the supposed game would take to be released to the public. "It should be released anywhere between a year and a half to four years away, depending on if the functions of the game work with each other or not. We also need to get voice acting completed and final designs for some enemies and characters. The character Mimic we need to finish their skill set, seeing as she is able to mimic any random character's skill set. We also need to find somebody to become the basis for the game's main antagonist, Salem."

"Well said, Elizabeth" Ruby smirked, deciding to call Joan by her 'character's' name.

"Why thank you Little Red" Joan smirked, earning a chuckle from Ruby and a roll of the eyes from Emerald.

"You two are idiots at time, now we need to go" Emerald chuckled, before her stomach growled. "Right after we get some food."

"To the bakery!" Ruby cheered, leading both Emerald and Joan into the bakery, where they quickly grabbed a small bite to eat, still acting as though they were in costumes for characters in a game.

As they got their much deserved food. Ruby and Emerald walked with Joan for a few moments in silence before Joan decided to speak to the duo of gem themed girls.

"That was a quick save you had Ruby, but you do realise that we have to get some game development company to make that game right?" Joan sighed, leading the two towards a two storey home in Eastern Vale's residential district.

"I know. I mean, a German television studio is run by Demon Hunters, how hard will it be hard to find a game company that is in the same situation?" Ruby responded with a light shrug.

"There is only one in the whole freaking world Ruby. The one... The one Rouge worked at" Joan snapped back before she caught herself. "I'm sorry Rubes, it's just... Even though I'm Rouge's sister, I doubt they'll let me pitch the idea. You just dug yourself, myself and herself a hole."

"Joan, they'll do it once they hear the reason why. Besides, we can tell them to model the characters in the game after actual Demon Hunters and students" Ruby beamed.

"Just to remind you, I'm neither" Emerald spoke up.

"That's find. Like Ruby said, the character we'll model you after will be a traitor" Joan grumbled. "Anyway, your stuff is upstairs Rubes. When Yang comes over to visit you, just get here as quickly as possible and have your shit unpacked. And you, need to see Ozpin."

Emerald nodded while Ruby just gave Joan a cheeky smile. "I'll catch you later. The others must be waiting for me in Central Vale. Come on Emerald, the sooner we get you within safe territory, the sooner we can get your leg checked out."

Emerald smiled at the offer before she limped away with Ruby, leaving Joan to her thoughts. "She is going to get herself fucking killed."

* * *

Nebula, Flynt and Jaune sat on a bench in the park of Central Vale. Neither one had luck in finding Emerald. Nebula was just confused as to what the hell was up with Cinder and those four cops. Flynt was questioning how many other officers knew about demons in the Vale Police Department. Jaune was questioning himself on why Pyrrha, his best friend for ten years, had not told him about her relationship with Carolina of the police department. The three looked up when they heard Ruby shouting over to them. All three widened their eyes in surprise when they saw Emerald with Ruby, walking with a limp.

"Holy shit, she actually found her" Jaune said with a surprised tone.

"What do you know, she is useful" Nebula chuckled.

Flynt gave Nebula a smirk. "She is our friend, so usefulness is a given."

"Hi guys" Ruby beamed as she joined the trio.

"Have a little trouble?" Nebula smirked as she noticed a tiny speck of dust on Ruby's cloak.

"Yeah, Mercury" Ruby responded.

Jaune just groaned as he heard this. "That means we ran into four of the six current commanders. Roman, Adam, Cinder and Mercury."

"So no Salem or Neo?" Ruby asked, causing Emerald to flinch a little at the mention of the pint sized woman.

"Neo isn't so much a commander, more so a lieutenant" Emerald corrected.

The four gave her a look that basically said, 'Really?'

"Whose orders does she follow?" Flynt asked.

"Roman's" Emerald answered before noticing a disruption in the crowd. "What's going on?"

Flynt hardened his face as he walked over to the disruption. The others followed him a little unsurely. Pushing through the crowd, they soon saw why the disruption occurred. Slummed against the wall of a store was Amber. In Amber's chest was a glass arrow. Ruby's eyes widened in shock, tears threatening to escape. Jaune covered his mouth in horror. Nebula just glared at the arrow in Amber's chest. Flynt looked over to Ruby to see her struggling not to cry. Emerald just stared in horror as she recognised Amber.

"A-A-Amber?" Ruby let out a whimper as she fell to her knees, staring at her friend's lifeless corpse.

"Cinder did this" Nebula growled out, fire in her eyes as she stared at the glass arrow more and more.

Jaune swallowed before he spoke next. "I'll... I'll call Ozpin. Tell him about this."

Flynt gave him a nod before he walked off. Jaune pulled out his Scroll and went to his contacts. Finding the contact for Ozpin, Jaune selected it before he shakily brought the Scroll up to his ear. Taking a deep breath, Jaune heard Ozpin answer his Scroll.

"Mister Arc, to what do I owe the pleasure of earning a call from you? Good news I hope" Ozpin answered, a small smile in his voice.

"I'm afraid... I'm afraid this is some bad news. While the mission is mostly been a success... Cinder got to Amber. Killed her with a glass arrow. I'm sorry" Jaune replied, stopping himself from crying in to the Scroll.

"Mister Arc. You and the others are to report back to Beacon. I'll have my friends in the Vale Police Department make sure she is able to get a proper burial. Thank you Mister Arc, for telling me about this" Ozpin replied, his voice expressing his sadness at hearing this news.

"I'll get the others" Jaune replied, ending the call and turned to face his friends only to see Vale's police pushing the crowd away and Ruby breaking through to wish beyond hope that Amber was still alive.

"She is going to get herself killed" Jaune heard a woman say behind him.

Turning, he saw Joan walking up to him, a grim look across her features. "Joan..."

"Don't Jaune. I just dealt with Mercury and I do not want to deal with seeing my little brother upset. Just get back to Beacon and don't contact me. I'll contact you. I'll make sure the Vale police do as Ozpin wants" Joan growled, shooting Jaune a glare from her one good eye.

Jaune swallowed before he decided to do as his eldest sister wished him to do. "Yeah, I'll see you later."

"Bye Jaune" Joan replied back before she witnessed Flynt dragging Ruby off Amber's body. "She isn't cut out for this."

"None of us are" Jaune responded as he walked up to Nebula, Emerald, Flynt and a crying Ruby, telling them about them needing to head to Beacon.

Joan watched the five living teenagers leave before she sighed to herself. "So the war has gotten personal. Cinder, you better fucking pay for this."

* * *

Yang, Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora and several other students walked pass the courtyard when they saw Speedster, Flynt, Jaune and Nebula return from their trip into Vale with a new person. However, it wasn't the new girl that caught their attention, but the somber looks on their faces and the sobbing coming from underneath Speedster's hood. The group looked at each other before they all jogged up to the arrivals.

"Flynt, what happened?" Weiss asked her musically inept friend.

Flynt gave Weiss a sad look before he wiped tears from his tears. "Amber... Amber was killed by a maniac during our trip into Vale. She... She was shot in the chest by a glass arrow of all things."

Blake narrowed her eyes at the mention of a glass arrow being what ended Amber's life. "Did you see who fired the arrow?"

"Yes" Nebula nodded, seemingly staying the strongest out of the group in Vale. "A woman by the name of Cinder Fall. I recognised her... She, was the one to kill my parents. So seeing her killing Amber, it means that she is just killing for the sake of killing."

"We have to tell the police who it was" Pyrrha said in a tone that suggested she was worried about the police not knowing who it was.

Jaune just glanced at Pyrrha. "Pyrrha, your cousin was already informed of Cinder being the killer."

"Carolina has been informed! That means Cinder has only a matter of time before she is caught" Pyrrha responded, a little hopeful.

It was the new girl that broke Pyrrha's hopes with her next statement. "Thing is, Cinder is a ghost. She doesn't exist in any known databases. Carolina is familiar with her through, some run ins with Cinder's associates can be thanked for that."

"No" Weiss muttered.

"Listen, we have to keep strong for Amber. She told us about how Cinder and two of her associates attacked her and scarred her. I think Cinder only killed her to finish what she started" Flynt commented with a firm voice before he glanced at Speedster, who was crying on her knees. "Jaune, could you take Speedster back to her dorm? She was the closest to Amber out of all of us."

Jaune nodded grimly before he walked Speedster away from the group, causing Yang to speak next. "Do you guys know that name of any of Cinder's associates?"

"Yes" the new girl answered for the group. "A boy by the name of Mercury Black, a thief named Roman Torchwick, a terrorist named Adam Taurus and a mercenary by the name of Neopolitan. All of them are just as dangerous as Cinder from what I've gathered. Mercury is a trained assassin supossedly. Roman is rather fond of killing. Adam, as his title suggests, is a terrorist and he leads his own Faunus only terrorist group. Neopolitan, from what I've gathered, is a mercenary with a heart for those she is close to. She also responds to the nickname Neo."

Blake narrowed her eyes even more at the new girl before she asked the question on everybody's mind. "How do you know this?"

The new girl glanced at Blake before she answered the question. "Because I researched them once I saw them. Doesn't help that I am also one of their targets. Before you even dare say it, Ozpin is also a target, a higher profile target. Have they attacked Beacon as of yet? Nope. Why? Becuase they don't know how to get here. Listen, I know them the best. I've done my research. They've got a list of targets. I know that list. I'm on it, Speedster is on it, Ozpin is on it, Amethyst Arc is on it!"

"Why is there a list?" Yang asked.

The new girl looked Yang up and down before she answered. "The list is of people that hold a threat to Cinder's plans. Eventually, everybody wil be on it, judging with that way she is handling it at the moment."

Yang accepted the answer before she walked away. "Alright mysterious benefactor, time to see if you can help me unravel the mystery of Beacon."

* * *

That night, Yang wrote at her desk in her bedroom. She was silent as a party girl could be before she looked down at the letter she had wrote to her msyterious partner in crime. Standing from her desk, Yang quietly snuck out of the dorm and walked towards the fountain in teh courtyard. Placing the letter there, Yang left teh area, blissfully unaware of the woman in a stealth suit sneak beyong her and tore open the letter.

 _Alright secret friend. A new student has arrived._  
 _She claims that some assholes are out to kill her_  
 _and have already killed Amber Maiden. Shame_  
 _really, I was liking that girl. Anyway, the new_  
 _student claimed their name to be Emerald Sustrai._  
 _She has said that the names of the ones_  
 _wishing to kill her are Cinder Fall, Neopolitan,_  
 _Roman Torchwick and Mercury Black. Anyway, I_  
 _suspect that she is either just lying to make us_  
 _feel sorry for her or she is telling the truth and_  
 _the shit has just hit the fan. Speedster is a mess_  
 _after Amber's death. Flynt refuses to play music._  
 _Jaune has stopped flirting with Weiss. Nebula, she_  
 _is shaken up. She was muttering about her parents'_  
 _murderer being there. I don't know. I guess that's_  
 _all I can say at this very moment._

 _-From your friend, Yang Xiao Long_

 **A/N. So here is the chapter. A lot shorter than I was hoping but somebody (I'm glaring at my brother for this one) decided it would be funny to delete all my hard work on a 15,000 or so word chapter, now it is only 6,666 words long. Thing is, he fucking deleted a review before I could have a look at it. I only found out about the deleted review when I saw another review talking about its suggestion. I'll get to that in a second. So yeah, that has royalloy fucked this up.**

 **Now response to the reviews, both of them, was the first one Lantern Corp? That's what RWBY Man said it was in his review. Anyway, according to RWBY Man, Lantern Corp had asked me about doing a crossover with alternate versions of Ruby and Cinder, specifically Green Lantern and Yellow Lantern versions. That's what I'm gathering. I don't know the fine details of the idea so I'll have to decline it unless I can get the full idea. If I like the idea, and can find a way to incoporate it, there is a chance I might utilized it somehow, but it would be best not to get your hopes up because I do sometimes get requests on my stories that I say that I might be able to utilize and the person/people get pissed off when I don't use it in the end, even though I do specify that there is a chance I won't use it. This is one of those ideas if I had the full details. So I'm sorry for declining it at this moment.**

 **Ciao!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N. And here we go for chapter 5. Now, if any of you are wondering why the characters of Red vs Blue were in last chapter, let me explain. In this universe, they exist as law enforcement officers. They will have a chapter about them in the future in the form of an episode of their universe's version of shows like Cops and RBT (The Australian version that focuses more on random breath testing). So you have that to look forward to. Now, this chapter shall begin! To the story!**

Chapter 5: We Are Made from Broken Parts

Cinder read the message left for her at the fountain in Beacon with a sadistic smile adorning her features. Yang was truly a blessing in disguise when handing out information. Cinder actually didn't think Yang would be telling her any information at all. But here she was, reading a letter from the blonde woman. Looking over her shoulder, Cinder saw Yang enter the dorm building.

"Well Miss Xiao Long, let's see if you can be more of a help" she said with a dark chuckle.

* * *

With that, she left the school grounds without a sound, unaware of the red eyes watching her from a dorm window.

"Why must you torture us Cinder?" Emerald whispered to herself as she watched Cinder climb over the cliff face the school hid behind.

* * *

Ruby woke with a sudden gasp for breath. She had dreamed of Amber. Lifeless, a glass arrow to the chest. Ruby took several deep breaths before she looked at the time.

"Twelve. I was only asleep for an hour. Damn it" Ruby whined before she flopped back on her bed.

She stared up at the ceiling and tried to get back to sleep. However, every time she closed her eyes, she would see Amber's lifeless corpse staring back at her. Sitting up, Ruby walked over to her window and looked out at the night sky. Looking up at the moon, her eyes widened in shock as she saw it shattered once again. Blinking, Ruby saw the moon still shattered.

"What the hell is going on with the moon?" Ruby whispered to herself as she stared at the giant shattered orb of white in the sky.

"You seriously want to know?" A voice Ruby was unfamiliar with asked from behind her.

Spinning, all Ruby saw was her empty room. Taking a deep breath in, Ruby calmed her nerves before she walked over to her bed and laid back down. She attempted to get to sleep again but the reminder that Amber had died, the shattered moon and the voice she heard kept her up. Looking back at her clock, she saw it had only been ten minutes since she woke.

"What is going on?" She asked herself before she drifted into an uneasy rest.

* * *

Flynt yawned as he woke the next morning. Not exactly the best sleep but he managed. Walking out, he saw his Faunus dorm mate making coffee at the dorm's kitchen. She, was a little bit of an odd one in his eyes. She seemed to casually dress in clothes suited for raves or something. She didn't show much tact, that was for sure. Flynt walked over to the island in the kitchen and stole a mug of coffee from his dorm mate.

"What do you think you are doing?! I was going to have that!" The girl shouted at Flynt.

Flynt just looked at the girl before he spoke. "I'm tired and I saw Amber's body yesterday, I have a right to steal this coffee."

The girl was about to retort before she stopped herself and stared at Flynt in horror. "What happened to Scarface?"

"She got killed yesterday when she, Speedster, Nebula, Jaune and myself went into Vale. Some bitch fired a glass arrow of all things into her chest when none of us were looking. Ozpin is going to have a funeral given to her next weekend. Her friends, family and family friends are all going to be there as far as I know. So, if I'm not here when you wake up next Saturday, you know where I am" Flynt answered while looking down at his coffee. "Besides, I saw the person who killed her after she died."

The girl looked away from Flynt before she replied. "If you don't mind me asking, who was the person to kill Amber?"

Flynt regarded his dorm mate for a moment before he let out a deep sigh. "A bitch named Cinder Fall. What makes the bitch worse than a murderer is that she is known to torture, rape and mentally abuse her victims. And she is connected to all of us in one way or another. She is connected to me, through her attack on my grandfather's Dust store. She is connected to Nebula by murdering both her parents. She is connected to Speedster... By murdering almost her entire family. She is connected to you, because she actually attended this school."

"You mean, a psychopath like that attended this very academy?!" The girl shrieked.

"Yep" Flynt nodded grimly as he drank the coffee.

"Brutal" the girl muttered before she saw Flynt stand and leave the room. "W-wh-where are you going?!"

Flynt looked back before he answered. "To check up on Speedster. She is still a kid and she saw Amber die as well."

With that, Flynt left the dorm and made his way towards Speedster's room. The girl just watched as Flynt left before she slumped down and thought about what Flynt had just informed her. She nervously reached for her tattoo before she stopped herself and hardened her gaze.

"So, Cinder is back from the dead? Seems like father doesn't understand the rule of double tap" the girl growled before she walked to her room.

* * *

Jaune walked out of his dorm to see Flynt walking up the hallway to meet him at Ruby's dorm. The two young men regarded each other before they knocked on the door to the younger girl's dorm. There was a muffled scuffle from within the dorm before the door opened to reveal Yang. The two regarded Yang's sleep wear for a second before they decided to speak, only to be cut off by another voice.

"Blondie, Speedster here?" The voice of Nebula said from to the right of the boys.

The three looked to see Nebula standing in a purple tank top and lavender shorts with Dew and Gwen tiredly slumping next to her in pale green and grey variations of Nebula's outfit respectively.

"She hasn't left her room. Shame about Amber though, I was actually starting to like her" Yang sighed before she allowed the five in the dorm. "Weiss is watching the newest episode to Gefühllos Nacht des Mordes. Apparently the clue left last episode wasn't for the Lullaby Killer, but rather the Loveless Butcher."

"What?" Dew and Gwen questioned with confused looks on their tired faces.

Jaune looked at the group before he answered. "It's a fairly dark German drama centred around various characters all trying to figure out who the various killers are. There have already been the Ditch Digger, Morgue Shocker, Mechanic Hunter, Window Cutter, Psychiatric Professor, Kandle Kindle, Swamp Yard Drowner, Port Torturer, Blood Rain, Nitrogen Gas, Clown's Smile, Sleeper and Cut Throat Killers, which have all been dealt with. Now there's the Loveless Butcher, Avian Genocide Killer and the Lullaby Killer left."

"It actually is fairly decent even if you don't understand the language. Next season though is supposed to end it all though considering it is supposed to be about a survivor of the Psychiatric Professor Killer discovering the identity of the Lullaby Killer and trying to stop them before the rest of the town dies" Flynt added before he smirked. "It also turns out that the blind guy we met on the first day is that character that is returning."

"What?!" Weiss shouted from the couch, spinning around, allowing the guests and Yang to witness a character being butchered by the Loveless Butcher and Weiss missing the kill that she wanted to witness disturbingly needily.

"Yeah, Fox told us himself and showed us a picture of the cast nine years ago, and sure enough he was there, albeit younger. It turns out the person playing the Lullaby Killer is apparently in the picture although we couldn't tell who it was and he refused to tell us" Jaune answered, seeing Weiss glare at him before returning to the show, only to witness the character simply referred to as Victor tackle the Loveless Butcher and arrest them.

"Did I just miss Winkles' death?!" Weiss screamed.

"Yep, and I do not want to see it again" Dew answered before Weiss rewind the show to the point and giggled at the sight of the woman being hacked apart by the Loveless Butcher. "You are a cruel woman."

"She has been betting on Winkles' death for four years now. She never liked the character and has finally earned the satisfaction of seeing the woman die" Yang explained briefly, only for all the students to witness the character of Victor being shot in the head by an unknown person.

"Schlaf, kindlein, schlaf, der vater hüt die schaf, die mutter schüttelts bäumelein, da fällt herab ein träumelein. Schlaf, kindlein, schlaf!" A woman's voice recited as a cloaked figure walked onto the scene on the television. "Schlaf, kindlein, schlaf, am himmel ziehn die schaf, die sternlein sind die lämmerlein, der mond, der ist das schäferlein, schlaf, kindlein, schlaf!" As the woman's voice continued to sing, the Loveless Butcher struggled to escape, screaming for his life as the figure got closer. "Schlaf, kindlein, schlaf, so schenk ich dir ein schaf mit einer goldnen schelle fein, das soll dein spielgeselle sein, schlaf, kindlein, schlaf!" And with that, the Loveless Butcher was killed by a gunshot to the head.

"Wiegenlied-Killer" Weiss muttered as she saw the figure walk over to where the character she recognised as Yeager hid. "Holy shit. Yeager best get out of there if he wishes to li-"

Before Weiss could finish, the figure shot the character of Yeager dead. Everyone was just in shock before they saw the figure leave a music box in the centre of the room, winding it all the way up before walking away. Weiss and the guests, as well as Yang, Blake and a newly awoken Ruby in her Speedster disguise all watched as the music box began playing, the credits to the show rolling.

"What the fuck did we just watched?" Nebula asked in shocked horror.

"The beginning of the end" Jaune answered, shivering as the credits stopped to reveal the Lullaby Killer laughing as they removed their mask, the camera following it as it landed on the ground, texts appearing on the screen that Weiss oh so kindly translated for the group.

"The beginning of the end for the Lullaby Killer has occurred. After fifteen years, the Lullaby Killer will make the last move in this game of chess. Who will live and who will be given an early grave? Will the Lullaby Killer live? Let the Lullaby Killer show you the end of the blood trail they created" Weiss translated, disturbed by the laughter of the Lullaby Killer.

"This is equally fucked up and wanting me to watch it" Gwen announced, surprising the group.

"Well shit. Weiss, think you can give Nebula's dorm your collection of the seasons so they can catch up?" Jaune suggested.

Weiss seemed to think for a moment before she answered. "So long as they don't mind."

Nebula just stared at Weiss for a moment before she spoke. "We watch the seasons today then we will join you for the rest of the episodes for this season."

"Each season has six episodes, each forty minutes long. So that's fifteen seasons, multiplied by six, multiplied by forty. That's sixty hours you have to watch. Which is just under three days. That means you have to watch at least ten hours a day if you want to watch the next episode. And that is not even counting the hours at school and the funeral on Saturday, which will mean we all miss that episode" Weiss decided to explain.

"Or we can watch about fourteen hours here and leave forty-six hours for us to watch in the next following days" Dew calculated, earning confused looks from everybody. "What?"

"Why did you leave out two awake hours?" Blake asked, curious.

"Lunch and dinner" Dew answered.

"Fair point, although by the time you get to the Mechanic Hunter Killer, all hope for food leaves you for a day or two" Weiss warned.

The three girls paled a little, earning a small giggle from Ruby, Dew stuttering out her next response. "W-w-what i-i-is s-s-so b-bad a-about th-them?"

It was Flynt that answered that question. "That killer uses parts of cars to replace sections of their victims. Remember that one character, the Russian character, and how he was discovered with his brains replaced with a car battery and the other one, the fifteen-year-old school girl, where she had her intestines replaced with exhaust pipes?"

"They were brutal, especially with their final fight" Yang nodded, not having pleasant flashbacks to the murders in the show.

"Wuss" Ruby muttered to herself, Blake barely hearing her.

"What did you just say Speedster?" The Faunus asked with a curious tilt of her head.

Ruby just shook her head before seeing the looks Flynt, Jaune and Nebula were giving her. She understood why they were giving her those looks perfectly. With a sigh, Ruby turned into her room and grabbed her weapon. As she left her room, Yang, Weiss, Blake, Dew and Gwen all stared at her as she had a red box on her back that they didn't know she had.

"What is that?" Yang asked.

"That would be Crescent Rose" Flynt answered for Ruby.

The five girls that had no idea about demons just looked at each other before Blake spoke. "Why Crescent Rose?"

"Don't know, didn't pry" Nebula shrugged before she, Flynt, Jaune and Ruby left the dorm room. "We'll be walking around the courtyard if you want to speak with us."

* * *

Emerald hissed in pain as a nurse in Beacon looked at her leg. The nurse just gave her a look that suggested she was saying 'stop being a baby.' She gave a sheepish smile before she saw the nurse leave the room, only to be replaced by Ozpin. The middle aged head master looked at Emerald for a moment before taking a seat.

"I trust you know why I have come to you?" Ozpin asked the thief.

"I have an idea" Emerald admitted, Ozpin gesturing for her to elaborate. "You are here to ask me about Cinder's plans, aren't you?"

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee before he spoke. "Yes, but that is not all. It would be best we get the plans out of the way first though, before we move onto my next set of questions."

"Understandable. So, what do you want to know about Cinder's plans?" Emerald questioned with a slight tilt of her head.

"As much as you were able to discover" Ozpin answered with a small smile, reassuring the traitor to the demons he meant no harm.

"Very well. Cinder and Salem have been stealing equipment from the world's militaries. Everything from Demon hunting androids to Atlas Paladins. Roman and Neo have been place in charge of the White Fang in town thievery teams. Mercury is in charge of the assassination squadron, which has the likes of the Grimm Half-breeds. There is somebody else though. Somebody that is calling Salem's shots though. Whatever they have planned, it can't be good. Whoever this higher power is, they are the true leader of the Grimm Faction. I have yet to meet them, but they terrify me" Emerald admitted with an uneasy voice.

"Do you know their plan of attack?" Ozpin asked the thief.

Emerald shook her head as she answered. "No. I do not know. I was never informed of the plan beyond that."

"Very well. Do you mind if you tell me why you left?" Ozpin asked.

Emerald hesitated for a moment before she spoke again. "I left to escape the abuse Cinder gave me. She would constantly rape me, despite my protests. She also verbally abused me. All the others, save Neo, actually did the same but to a lesser degree."

"I have one more question" Ozpin informed the mint haired thief, Emerald gesturing for Ozpin to ask away. "How would you like to have refuge in my academy? You can attend classes and make friends with the students without the fear of abuse."

"I would much like that" Emerald smiled before the nurse returned and wrapped her injured leg up in bandages.

"I'll see you in my office after dinner so you can collect your Scroll" Ozpin nodded before he stood and left the room.

Emerald watched Ozpin leave the room before she thanked the nurse and left the room. She wondered a little before she saw a student with flowing blonde hair come into sight, seemingly wanting to punch somebody. Emerald stepped out of the blonde's way, only for her to stop right in front of her. The blonde growled at the mint haired girl before she spoke to the thief.

"You know; I don't think I ever saw you in Vale. What makes you so special that Jaune, Nebula, Speedster and Flynt to go out and get you?" The blonde asked with a growl. "And, what happened to Amber? She died the same day you came here, so what happened?"

Emerald swallowed as she remembered one of the things Cinder actually bothered to tell her.

* * *

Emerald sat in the meeting room of the Grimm faction with Cinder to her left, Mercury to her right, Roman next to Cinder, Neo next to Roman and several other people she didn't want to remember the names of. They were waiting for Salem to arrive to commence with the meeting of the higher ups and their higher honour subordinates. That is, until Cinder spoke directly to the group.

"Any word of the whereabouts of Amber?" She asked, specifically the three higher ranking members.

"No" the buffer of the three answered with a deep, growling voice which sent shivers up her spine.

"How unfortunate that the Fall Maiden continues to allude us" the one with a moustache that put many to shame calmly added, causing Cinder to snarl.

"Maybe if you just did you job, we wouldn't have to deal with this" Cinder snarled.

At this point, Emerald was just confused as to what was happening. "Dyke doesn't know about this stuff let, remember?"

Emerald and the others all turned their attention to Mercury as he gestured to Emerald with his hand lazily, almost like he honestly didn't care about the conversation or Emerald for that matter. The buff higher up just growled at Cinder before he spoke directly to her.

"Cinder, it would be best you kept all your highest honoured subordinates up to date with our operations" the man growled, his arms folded over his chest.

Cinder just glared at the man before she decided to speak. "Emerald, do not repeat this to anybody, understood."

"Yes ma'am" Emerald nodded before waiting for Cinder to continue.

Cinder just sent her a small glare before she spoke. "At this moment, we are hunting down a Maiden, specifically the Fall Maiden. Remember the woman we attack and she escaped? That was our target, Amber the Fall Maiden."

* * *

"Hey, you even listening to me?!" The blonde shouted, causing Emerald to widen her eyes and her breath to quicken.

The blonde watched in surprise as Emerald dropped to the floor and hugged her knees tight, crying as she was reminded of her treatment when under the command of Cinder.

"Emerald?!" A voice Emerald and the blonde recognised shout from down the hall, the blonde turning to reveal Flynt rushing over to the two while Nebula, Speedster and Jaune followed closely behind him. "What did you do Yang?!"

The blonde, dubbed Yang now that Emerald had heard her name, stepped back in shock before stuttering. "I-I-I was j-just asking h-her why you g-guys went into V-Vale.'

Nebula and Jaune just growled at Yang while Speedster lightly slapped the back of her head. "Yang, it would be best if you just backed off from this one, okay? You have no idea what Emerald has been through."

Yang just stared at Jaune before she slowly stepped away from the group. "Sorry."

"So you should be" Nebula growled before Flynt and Speedster helped Emerald to her feet and began to lead her to her room. "You don't even know what kind of abuse we saved her from."

At this, Jaune and Nebula left the stunned Yang to her thoughts.

"Abuse?"

* * *

Blake walked around the campus, getting a feel for the place and to try and find the library. She rounded a corner when she saw Amethyst walking with a man in a white lab coat. Hiding, Blake listened to the conversation the two were having as they walked by her.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, building android soldiers to help us fight against the demons is great and all, but is giving one a conscious to think and act human really a wise idea?" Amethyst questioned with a small amount of worry.

"Amethyst, you know I wouldn't do something so drastic if I knew it wasn't a wise idea. Besides, I will only do it if a Hunter is about to die from wounds gained on the battlefield" the man replied before he stopped just in front of Blake. "Amethyst, I already lost my wife to the demons, I'm not about to let others lose their loved ones because of them."

Amethyst looked away for a moment before she spoke again. "I just hope Cinder or Salem don't find a way to turn our own soldiers against us."

"We all do" the man agreed before he and Amethyst left.

"What was that about?" Blake questioned to herself before she stepped out of hiding.

* * *

Joan whistled to herself as she walked down the hallways to her sister's old place of work. She rounded a corner before she ran into the person she wanted to speak to.

"Long time no see, Locus" Joan chuckled, earning a glare from the man currently on the ground.

"I would say I'm happy to see you, but I'm really not" the man Joan identified as Locus growled. "But I'll humour you, what is the reason for you to grace us with your presence, Joan the Envious?"

"It's about my sister. Remember Rouge the Lustful, or do you remember her as Lustful Rouge?" Joan growled, looking away from the man for a moment.

Locus seemed to analysis Joan before he spoke. "What about Rouge?"

"I want to know what she was working on before she died" Joan answered.

Locus nodded before he led Joan to a room. "Considering that she rarely worked on her demon studies here, I'm assuming you mean her video game. She was designing a game based around our war, which I heard young Ruby Rose inadvertently promoted after her fight with Mercury."

"You catch on fast. This is about completing the game. Now tell me, you in or not?" Joan replied before Locus chuckled.

"We have to get the actual designs right and for the people to come in, but we can get the project back up. I mean, we already have the models for the demons and such" Locus chuckled before he gave Joan a bow and kiss on the hand.

Joan just glared at Locus for a moment before speaking. "I'm not repeating our years in high school, Samuel."

"You take the fun out of everything" Locus growled.

Joan just smirked before she turned to leave. "Remember, I'm envious."

* * *

Yatsuhashi walked out of his dorm, only for a smaller mass to crash into him. Looking down, the giant saw Blake rubbing her tailbone before she stood and apologised for running into him. He smiles before he helped her to her feet and let her pass before he walked toward the cafeteria.

As he collected his lunch, he was about to use his Scroll to pay for the meal, when he felt the device missing from his back pocket. Fox looked at him with confusion from behind him.

"Forgot your Scroll?"

Yatsuhashi just glared at Fox before he answered. "No, the Faunus in Ruby's dorm stole it from me when she ran into me earlier. At least, that is the only logical explanation I can come up with because I know I had it in my pocket when I left the dorm."

"Off topic for a moment, that is the most I've ever heard you speak" Fox stated, earning him a glare. "So, you think she stole it to find out about the restricted area?"

"Only logical answer" Yatsuhashi nodded before Fox paid for both his meal and his own.

"Consider us even" Fox grinned before he walked away.

"Sneaky bastard."

* * *

Blake walked up to the restricted area and used the Scroll she stole from Yatsuhashi to enter the larger area. She walked until she reached a room where she recognised a few people. Peering in, she saw Nebula, Flynt, Coco, Velvet, Jaune, the new girl, Emerald, and… Ruby.

"Okay Emerald, tell us what you feel comfortable with about yourself then" Ruby smiled, sitting next to the mint haired girl.

"There isn't much I feel comfortable talking about but I guess I can say what I can. As you all know, I'm Emerald Sustrai. I was born in Egypt but was raised in the slums of Hell. I love being a thief. And I…" Emerald cut herself off, the smile off her face vanishing suddenly.

"You don't have to tell us that piece of information if you don't want. All we want is for you to feel safe" Jaune offered with a smile.

Nebula looked like she wanted to say something but stopped herself, causing Blake to think to herself. "What were you going to say?"

Emerald took a deep breath before she spoke. "No, I need to tell you what happened. When I was with Cinder, Mercury and the others… Cinder would… Rape me for every little mistake. What makes it worse is that she knows I'm…"

Blake noticed that Emerald began to sob and choke on her tears. She was about to enter when she heard Nebula spoke.

"Knows you're a lesbian? Must be rough than, especially since she is a woman herself."

"Em… We promise not to let Cinder get near you again" Flynt offered, placing a hand on Emerald's shoulder before he brought her in for a hug.

"Thank you" Blake had to strain her ears to hear Emerald's faint words.

"Spying on your fellow students I see" a voice next to Blake exclaimed, causing Blake to yelp and jump back in surprise and the seven in the room to rush out to see who was spying on them.

"Blake?!" Jaune questioned in a shout.

"H-hi" Blake said with a nervous chuckle.

Coco and Velvet glared at the Scroll in Blake's hand before it began to ring.

" _Hatred will spout, suspicion and doubt"_ The ring tone sang, displaying Fox killing a large, two headed snake.

"Busted" the voice chuckled before a woman appeared out of thin air.

"Mauve?!" Jaune cheered with a questioning tone.

"Why hello there little bro" the woman grinned as she brought Jaune in a headlock, rubbing her knuckles on top of his head.

Now, Mauve Arc was an interesting woman when compared to the knight inspired Arc family. Unlike the other Arcs, she wore minimal armour and did not use an ancestral weapon, instead she carried a Gatling-gun crossed with a jackhammer. Her most unusual asset, when compared to other Arcs, was that she used technology to hide her presence and had a stealth based Semblance.

"Blake Belladonna! Did you steal Yatsu's Scroll?!" Coco screamed, causing all to back away from her and ruined the family reunion between the Arc siblings.

"I think she did" Velvet agreed, grabbing the Scroll and answering Fox's call. "This is Velveteen Rabbit. How may I help you Fox Hunter and Yatsuhashi Treats?"

"This is Fox Hunter, calling to make sure the cat is out of the bag. Confirm assumption" Fox replied, playing along to Velvet's game.

"Cat has been caught and replaced into the bag. Awaiting punishment" Velvet said, struggling not to laugh at herself and Fox.

"Send Cat to the arena. I repeat, send Cat to the arena" Fox chuckled, ending the call.

Velvet spun to face the group with a maniacal grin on her face. "Alright, Blake, it's time for the arena for you."

"Oh this is going to be good!" Mauve cheered, grabbing Blake and carrying her confused form to the arena, the rest of the group in tow.

The group reached the arena where they saw various students from all years waiting for them. Mauve marched with Blake on her shoulder, earning whispers from the crowd of students. This was stopped by an angered shout from behind.

"Mauve Arc!" Amethyst shouted from the doorway.

Ruby, Jaune, Coco, Velvet, Flynt, Nebula and Emerald all stepped out of the way as Amethyst stomped past them and punched Mauve's left cheek with her uninjured hand.

"I admit, I deserve that" Mauve chuckle, throwing Blake into the arena without a care.

"Ow" Blake groaned from below.

"You fucking bitch! Do you have any idea how worried sick we were for you when you went off the grid?!" Amethyst shouted at her sister.

"Well that explains why I couldn't call her" Jaune muttered to himself.

Mauve seemed impassive before she let out a toothy grin. "Now you wouldn't be saying that if it was Joan, now would you?"

"Mauve, mind telling us where the blazing hell you have been?" Coco growled at the Arc sister.

Mauve looked over at Coco before she spoke. "Exactly. I was in Hell, doing my mission. Salem and Cinder's boss has called for an assault in the next few months, after the tournament. My source within their ranks fears that if he or any of his men are called, he will be found out and executed. My safe haven believes it is time to mobilise, but that clearly isn't happening, seeing as there are few first years."

All students, and even Blake, stared at Mauve before Ruby spoke. "Any word on the prison?"

"'Fraid not. Whoever they have in there, they don't want spies finding out" Mauve answered before she turned. "Now, who wants to watch kitty cat get her ass handed to her by Fox Hunter and Yatsuhashi Treats?!"

At this point, Velvet was laughing. "Those were nicknames!"

"I don't care" Mauve shrugged before she saw Yatsuhashi and Fox step into the arena and proceed to attempt to hit Blake, Yatsuhashi more or less because Blake stole his Scroll and Fox because he really, really, hated that particular Arc. "Go Fox Hunter! Show them the power of the Alistair clan!"

"I swear to god Mauve, I will fucking end you!" Fox shouted in frustration.

"Aw, is the detective angry?" Mauve teased before she was forced to dodge an Aura explosion and a tonfa blade. "I'm going to assume yes."

"Shut the fuck up! Shut the fuck up! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Fox screamed as he swung his blades at Mauve, who dodged the blades as if she saw them coming half way across the globe.

Mauve just calmly dodged the attacks before she punched Fox in the face. "No. Not unless you manage to get me in bed with you."

"Did not want that in my head" Jaune and Amethyst exclaimed.

"Mauve, stop being a bitch" Nebula groaned as she put her palm to her face.

"Can't help it" Mauve grinned before she felt a fist to the side of her face.

"I guess what Jaune said about you was right, you don't know when to shut up" Blake panted out as she stared down at the unconscious form of Mauve Arc.

"Thanks Blake" Jaune smiled before he saw the deadly glare Blake was giving him. "What's with the look?"

Blake glared at her friends and the people they associate themselves with before she answered. "Explain everything to me now."

"Oh boy" Ruby groaned.

* * *

Ozpin stared down at his Scroll at the slew of messages sent his way because of the Arc family survivors.

 _Joan: Locus has agreed to follow through with Ruby's plan_

 _Silver: Mistral command has been lost_

 _Ivory: Twins did not show. Investigating._

 _Mauve: Arrived at Beacon with clues_

 _Amethyst: Mauve is here. You better do something about this._

 _Jaune: Please do something about Mauve. She has Blake and she plans on throwing her into the arena._

 _Amethyst: She threw Blake into the arena._

 _Coral: Contacts have been killed. Investigating._

 _Aldina: Six Hunters have been lost. Three survivors. Mount Glenn is lost for good._

Ozpin sighed to himself after reading the final message sent from the mother of the remaining seven Arc children.

"Sir?"

Ozpin turned to see Glynda standing by the door. "Aldina just sent a message. Three of her team of nine Hunters are on their way back. The others… Are gone."

"Who survived?" The instructor asked, sadness evident in her voice.

Ozpin just stared at Glynda, silently telling her he did not know.

* * *

Cinder smirked to herself as she walked into Salem's throne room. Inside, she could see several of the higher ups talking. She confidently made her way over to Roman, only to stop when she heard clicking behind her. Turning, she nearly jumped out of her skin.

Behind her was the largest Deathstalker she had ever seen. The beast was almost two and a half time larger than a Deathstalker Alpha. The creature had impressive armour and pincers bug enough to crush steel beams. What did catch Cinder's eye the most was the missing eye near the centre of its forehead. The Deathstalker let out a squeal, almost like it was laughing at her.

"I see you have finally met Eye Snatcher" one of the higher ups cackled, causing Cinder to step back from the Grimm.

Let it be known that the Deathstalker the Hunters dubbed Eye Snatcher installed fear into all whom crossed its path. This included Cinder as she had heard of its many, many, victories. The killing of a whole city in Germany. The killing of an army of the greatest soldiers. The slaughtering of a whole Hunter command in South Africa. The killing of countless Arcs. The killing of fifty of the greatest Hunters to ever exist. Eye Snatcher was not one to anger.

"Perhaps it is time we award Eye Snatcher for his duties?" Cinder heard Salem smile wickedly from behind her.

Cinder quickly stepped out of the way as Salem raised her hand and began to, transform, the Grimm's body. Eye Snatcher's squealing laughter slowly turned into violent cackling as its body morphed from that of a scorpion to a human. Its tail found itself embedding itself to its spine. The pincers turned into hands. The white bone plating shifted until it turned into armoured clothes. The hide of the scorpion form moulded to the new form of the Grimm. When Salem lowered her hand, the Deathstalker was no more. Instead stood a male, humanoid Grimm.

"Thank you, milady" the Grimm cackled, giving Salem a small bow. "What shall be my first task in this body?"

"Kill the one known as Mauve Arc" Salem simply replied, horrifying Cinder that the former Deathstalker was already tasked with a high profile target. "Cinder, I want you to accompany Eye Snatcher and gauge his abilities in his new form."

"Yes ma'am" Cinder bowed, giving the former Deathstalker a weary glance.

The Grimm gave Cinder a toothy smile. "This should be interesting!"

* * *

"So, demons are real and some bitch named Cinder is out to kill us all?" Blake stated as she and the group she was with in the arena sat in a secluded café in the middle of Vale.

Ruby nodded her head before she took a sip of her milkshake. "Pretty much. Although, right now we are still trying to find the location of Cinder's forces."

"And that isn't even taking into consideration of all the higher ups that not even Emerald or Mauve know about" Yatsuhashi added with a grunt, still a little peeved Blake stole his Scroll.

"You have no idea how many times I had to leave a location just to survive" Mauve chuckled nervously before she saw something she thought she would never see. "Shit."

"What?" Jaune asked before Mauve turned to his head to face what she saw. "Well shit."

Ruby glanced out the window and gasped at what she saw. "Nope! Nope, nope, nope! Not happening!"

"Is that, a humanoid Grimm with Cinder?" Fox questioned with a tilt of his head.

"Yep" Nebula growled before she stormed out of the café.

Nebula took aim with her crossbow and was about to fire, only to find her finger unable to move. Ruby, Jaune, Mauve, Flynt, Blake, Emerald, Fox, Yatsuhashi, Coco, Velvet and Amethyst all joined her, and those with weapons all drew their respective weapons. Ruby saw the people around them stop and stare at the two groups. Then Ruby recognised some of the people she saw when she and Joan protected Emerald from Mercury. With a slight groan, she pretended that this was for the game she came up with.

"Long time, no see. Remember me?" The Grimm chuckled before the group could make a move.

"I thought I'd never see the greatest spy work with such a pitiful, group" Cinder chuckled.

Mauve just glared at the two before she glanced over as her team. "I've got this. After all, I'm the most experienced one here."

"For shame! Why don't I make you remember who I am?! Remember dear old dad? Well I'm the bastard that killed him!" The Grimm cackled before he charged Mauve and kicked her in the chest, winding her and sending her back several feet.

"Ow" Mauve mumbled as she charged the Grimm and punched him in the face, only to reel back as her hand felt like it had hit a speeding train. "Again, ow!"

"Now I finally get to kill you!" The Grimm cackled before he was met with a sword to the chest, thanks to Jaune. "Why you insignificant brat?!"

"No one, and I mean no one, hurts my family" Jaune growled out as he smashed his shield into the Grimm's face, causing it to tumble back.

"Oh Cinder~! Mind giving me a hand?!" The Grimm snapped, causing the traitorous woman to step into the battle with a noticeable sway to her hips. "No need to seduce anybody by the way."

"Well, we are about to kill this pathetic group of Hunters and get a better reward than just the target" Cinder grinned before she used the glass bow on her back and fired a glass arrow at Jaune, who dodge the attack.

Ruby rushed in, hoping to catch Cinder off guard but was kicked by the Grimm. The Grimm grinned down on her before she was saved by Nebula shooting the Grimm's neck. Cinder took aim at Nebula only for Flynt to use his Trumpet to send her skidding back. Amethyst rushed in and punched Cinder before kicking her. Jaune swung his sword up, sending Cinder stumbling back.

Ruby, Mauve and Nebula switched out attacks as they battled the Grimm. Ruby quickly noted how the Grimm was more cautious on the left side of its body. She dashed to the left while it was distracted by Mauve and swung Crescent Rose. The Grimm made no movement to dodge or even acknowledge she was on the left until after she hit its back.

"I think he may be blind on his left side" Ruby shouted to Mauve and Nebula.

The Grimm seemed to cackle a little at this before throwing its head back as it let out a terrifying laugh. "'Ave you figured it out yet?! After I gave you a clue, you still do not know! I might as well tell you! It's me! The Grimm you oh so creatively nicknamed Eye Snatcher! But I think I should go by my true name! Thanatos!"

Mauve, Nebula, Ruby and even Jaune, Amethyst, Flynt, Blake, Emerald, Coco, Velvet, Yatsuhashi and Fox all stopped and stared at the Grimm. "Thanatos!"

All stared at Fox as he shouted in fear, Ruby sharing his horrid expression before Blake spoke. "What makes him so bad?"

"Why don't I explain?" The Grimm cackled as he looked around the crowd and Hunters. "I am the former head of the Grimm Faction. I am regarded as the most fearsome Grimm to ever exist. I have defeated more Hunters than there are Grimm in the greatest Hunter's kill count. And to top it off, I have killed more people in the knight based Hunter family that I face today. And I enjoy watching the victims suffer before I kill them."

"How about you leave before I kill you?" A menacing voice growled out before a man in armour stepped out of the crowd and aimed an advanced looking shotgun to the Grimm and Cinder.

"So the Locus finally returns. How is good old Felix?" The Grimm now known as Thanatos asked with a sincere smile.

"Dead" the man growled, giving Thanatos and Cinder a warning shot. "I won't ask again."

"Alright, alright. I guess we can finish our mission some other time. Let's go Cinder" Thanatos chuckled uncomfortably before he and Cinder left the scene.

"That should be the last we see of him for a while" Locus growled before he turned to the Hunters and Blake. "What were you thinking? Two of you have finished your training and you thought it was a good idea to face off against them, underprepared?"

"Sorry Locus" Mauve mumbled.

"Yeah, sorry" Amethyst nervously chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck.

Locus just growled before he looked at Ruby and gave her a nod, Ruby doing the same. "Alright, this was another promotion for our game that we've been designing for the past couple of years. For those of you unfamiliar with several of the characters my colleagues are dressed as, let me introduce them to you. We have Rose 'Little Red' Petals, the party's scythe user."

Ruby gave a slight bow.

"Gemstone, the party's professional thief."

Emerald gave a bow of her own.

"Jazz, the party's residential music fighter."

Flynt was quick to give a bow, catching on quickly.

"Sir Eric Pyrrhic, one of the Pyrrhic family knights the player can have in their party."

Jaune immediately knew this was who he was supposed to be and bowed accordingly.

"Cocoa Hem, the fashionista badass."

Coco grinned as she bowed to the crowd.

"Sir Opal Pyrrhic, another member of the Pyrrhic family knights."

Amethyst bowed, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Sir Violetta Pyrrhic, the rouge knight of the Pyrrhic family."

Mauve did a small curtsy before Blake, Fox, Velvet, Yatsuhashi and Nebula looked at each other, wondering what names Locus was going to give them.

"Foxhound Helter, the blind fighter and the most professional actor we have."

Fox grinned as he was called a professional actor, giving the crowd a bow.

"Mimic, the copycat artist. Better known as Velveteen Rabbit if you choose to do a very specific side quest."

Velvet blushed a little in embarrassment before she bowed.

"Shogun Hiroshi Fang, the samurai fighter."

Yatsuhashi bowed before Nebula was introduced.

"The girl in purple is Captain Vixen Galaxy. She is the first pirate we have managed to implement into the game without it crashing."

Nebula gave a polite wave before she bowed.

"The final girl is the character introduced into the scene we just acted out. Put your hands together for the residential ex-terrorist of the party, Claudia Belle."

Blake nervously bowed as the crowd clapped.

"And I am in the current design for the trainer character, Locus. If there are any questions, please ask now."

A hand shot up and Ruby pointed to the person. "You, sir, what is your question?"

The man coughed a little to clear his throat before he spoke. "What were the names of the two people your group fought in the scene?"

It was Jaune that answered it. "The monster of a man was Thanatos 'Eye Snatcher' Deathstalker, a boss in the game that will be very difficult to defeat seeing as all his attacks are amplified through his Grimm Demon classing. He will be encountered a lot within the game, only getting harder to defeat as he levels up at the rate the player does. The other character was the boss, Cinder Fall, a traitor to the side the player is on and a very powerful woman. In that particular scene, she does nothing until after asked to by Thanatos. What makes her such a dangerous character is that she is a Mage class teaming up with Grimm Demon class enemies. That means, if you choose a class that is strong against her, the Grimm will deal double the damage while if you choose a class strong against the Grimm Demons, she will do double the damage. So in other words, don't use those classes unless forced to."

Another hand rose. "What will the classes in the game be?"

Mauve was happy to answer this question. "There will be the Knight class, which focuses on standard defence and standard attacks. The Mage class, which focuses on magic and healing items. The Specialist class, which will depend on the Specialist subclass. For example, Lil' Red is a Specialist class with the Reaper subclass. This means her strength and speed will be her focus. The other classes are the Grimm Demon, which has no player controlled characters thus far. They are focused on strength and have an intelligence debuff. There are exceptions to this rule such as Thanatos and the leader of the Grimm Demons, Salem. The Archer class, a class focused on ranged attacks and evasion. The Thief class, which focuses on stealth and lock picking skills. The Assassin class, stealth and speed. The last active class is the Soldier class, which is basically a Knight, but focuses on the special defence and special attack instead of standard defence and standard attack."

When no more hands raised, the group gave each other a nod before leaving. They all walked, until Locus stopped and turned to face them. Even behind his helmet, the group felt intimidated. When his voice finally came, in ensured nothing but fear surrounded the group.

"What the actual fucking were you all thinking? Going up against Cinder and Thanatos in public like that?! That is both extremely stupid and irresponsible. There is a reason why non-powered people don't know about demons" Locus snarled.

All but Ruby felt frightened by the man in front of them. "Can you really blame us? Those people see a chick in a red dress walking with a man that looks like he came from their nightmares and you expect us to sit by? Locus, it was either pretend to not see them and let countless people get hurt, or fight them and pretend we are part of that game."

"I understand your reasoning, Rose, but I do not condemn them. Your actions could've exposed our world to them" Locus snarled from behind his mask. "Besides, Rouge had already risked exposing us, just for her game."

"Locus, listen carefully. Fuck you" Ruby snapped, storming away from her friends.

"Just like her mother" Locus groaned before he walked away from the rest of the Hunters in training.

"Never thought I would see Locus lose his shit to Ruby" Mauve stated with wide eyes.

The rest just glared at her before Jaune spoke. "So, who wants to go make sure Ruby doesn't do something stupid?"

"You all can do that; I have a friend to visit" Mauve stated before she left the group.

The group shared looks before Nebula spoke. "I'll check where she is going."

Flynt gave a nod before he spoke. "I'll go with you to give you back up."

"Thanks" Nebula nodded before she and Flynt split from the group.

* * *

Mauve smirked as she walked into the building she had been looking for, unaware of Flynt or Nebula behind her. She gave the man at the door a wave before she entered. Inside was a club unlike any others seen in the rest of Vale. Music boomed from the speakers, humans and Faunus dancing to the beat of the music.

"That's right, shake that ass" Mauve chuckled to herself as she watched the dancers before she was approached by a woman in a red dress.

"Didn't expect you Mauve. What brings you to Hell's Gate?" The woman said with a mix of a bored and seductive tone of voice, tracing her fingers across the Arc's shoulder.

"Miltia, something came up and I need info. Think you can have Junior spare some time for me? I'll make it worth your while" Mauve replied with a grin, a light pink tinge to her cheeks.

The woman she identified as Miltia smirked with a seductive look in her eyes before she took Mauve's hand. "I think I can."

"Thank you, sexy lady" Mauve grinned, just missing Flynt and Nebula's reactions to her forwardness with Miltia.

Mauve walked behind Miltia as she was lead to a room with several comfy chairs and a woman in a white dress that looked just like Miltia sat on the arm of a chair a burly man with a respectable beard sat. "Junior, how is my favourite demon?"

"Just well, thank you Mauve. To what do I owe the honour of speaking with my favourite customer?" The man replied with a grin.

Mauve steeled herself before she spoke. "I need information on the movements of Cinder's faction. Whatever you have that you haven't given me."

Junior's eyes darted towards Mauve from behind his red tinted sunglasses. "Name your price."

"I work at your club for the next month and a half for free" Mauve replied with a steel expression.

Junior smirked before he stood. "Make it two and you have a deal."

Mauve stared at the hand Junior raised before she nodded and shook it. "Deal. Now, what do you have?"

Junior chuckled before he snapped his fingers and the woman in white stood and walked over to a bookcase, taking out a folder and handing it to Junior. "Here's all the information we have on Cinder's movements."

Junior looked at the file, shuffling through the information before he found the piece he was looking for. "Cinder has been reportedly upping her arsenal for an upcoming attack on Vale. This is coming from our mole inside her forces so it may be a lie. Best believe as truth though."

"Any news on the prison?" Mauve questioned, a worried expression on her face.

Junior sighed before he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Our mole within the prison has informed me that the high security prisoners are to be executed days before the supposed assault on Vale."

"Any news on Eye Snatcher?" Mauve questioned.

Junior shuddered at the mention of the Grimm. "Yes. He has gained a humanoid form according to our mole. He is also the one given permission to execute the prisoners."

Mauve looked down at her feet. "Thank you Junior."

"Anything for a friend. Now, come here tomorrow to begin the payment. I'll be sure to make you only work at the bar" Junior smiled before he turned to Miltia. "And do be gentle with her Miltia."

Flynt and Nebula stepped away from the door after hearing everything said between Junior and Mauve. The two walked pass the dancers when a man in a suit stepped in front of them and folded his arms, steam literally flaring from his nostrils.

"Leaving so soon? I didn't even see you two on the dancefloor" the man growled, taking a step towards the teens, only for the woman in white to step between the three.

"You have a lot of nerve Cole. Get back to your post before I send you back to Hell" the woman glared, sharing the odd mix of boredom and anger her red double would have displayed.

The man just glared at the woman before he spoke. "And so what Melanie? The rules are that they have to dance for at least an hour before they leave."

"Unless they are with a Hunter. They came here with Mauve. Now back to your post" the woman now dubbed Melanie snarled, sending a heeled boot toward the man she dubbed Cole.

The man dodged the attack before he growled. "Fine."

As Cole left the trio, Melanie turned to face Nebula and Flynt. "You two, come with me now."

There was no room for argument as the two followed the woman through the club and out a pair of doors. Walking with the woman, the two watched as they passed several rooms. Finally, the woman opened a door on the left and held it open for the two. The two walked in to see it to be an apartment style room. The woman strutted over to a chair and unceremoniously flopped onto the comfy seat, kicking off her heeled boots in the process.

Melanie just glared up at them before she decided to humour Nebula. "Oh, I don't know, perhaps to tell me why the fuck you two were following Mauve?"

Flynt just glared at the woman before he spoke. "She left our group rather suddenly and we offered to shadow her to find out where she was going. After finding out she came here, I was surprised. This doesn't seem like a scene for a Huntress."

Melanie chuckled at this, prompting Nebula to speak. "What is so funny?"

"Every Hunter says that. Especially since this club is run and staffed by demon traitors and half demons. Me and my twin are both half demons while Junior himself is a full blood. Here, the war cannot touch us, unless Cinder or another high ranking member of the demons discover it" Melanie answered with a small giggle.

"I take it we owe you a little more for you getting Cole off our backs then?" Flynt questioned after a short silence.

"Yes actually. I want you both, to make out with each other while I film it. And don't be afraid to grope the other" Melanie grinned darkly.

"Ill" Nebula gagged.

Melanie and Flynt just stared at her, Melanie with disappointment and Flynt with confusion. "Why ill?"

Nebula glared at them before she spoke. "Because I'm not into guys."

"Trust me purple, I've heard about who is in your dorm at Beacon and this will improve your social standing with that group, especially that bitch you told everything to. Sure, she may say you are a traitor, but knowing her family, it is better to like other races than to date the same gender" Melanie grinned.

"And how do you know this?" Flynt questioned.

"A little birdy" Melanie grinned. "Now, get to the making out. Promise this is the only thing you have to do."

Nebula and Flynt just glanced at each other before they complied, knowing that Melanie would make them do something worse than this if they didn't. Melanie giggled as she filmed the two. She clapped after stopping the filming, grinning like a Cheshire cat as the two stepped away from each other in embarrassment and feeling awkward about the situation.

"Thank you. Now, both of you leave by the back. From there, head down the alley on the right hand side as you exit. You will enter Central Vale Plaza when you exit" Melanie smiled, putting her Scroll away as the two left without a single word. "I'm definitely posting that on the net. I will make them online celebrities and earn all the Lien."

* * *

Ruby stomped into her dorm where she saw Weiss about to eat a waffle and Yang was seen watching some reality TV show on the television. Both turned to see Ruby stomp into her room. The duo looked at each other before they heard a knock on the door. Opening it, Weiss saw Emerald panting as she held her hand up to the door.

"Is Speedster in here?" The thief questioned, still recovering her breath.

"Yeah? Why?" Weiss answered.

Emerald gave her a grateful smile before she stepped in. "A friend of Amethyst's said something to her in Vale and it upset her."

"What was said?" Yang answered, listening in on the two.

"Something to do with Speedster's mother. I don't remember was exactly, mainly due to me chasing Speedster back here" Emerald answered before the three heard sad music coming from Ruby's room. "And now she is crying."

"I assume she doesn't want anybody to disturb her" Yang stated, looking at Ruby's door. "This is coming from personal experience with my sister. Whenever somebody makes a comment that Ruby sees as mean spirited, she would lock herself inside her room and play sad music as she cried."

"Did she ever take extreme measures?" Emerald questioned, causing Yang to glance at the door uncomfortably.

"Once. I wasn't the one to find her though. It was my mother. Raven found Ruby in the bathroom with blood all over the sink and floor. This was after a punk at Signal commented on Ruby's constant visits to the cemetery and it greatly upset her" Yang answered with a guilty look on her face.

"Make sure Speedster doesn't resort to that measure, okay?" Emerald requested before she turned and left the two.

"You think that Speedster may actually do what Ruby did?" Weiss questioned once Emerald was out of ear shot.

"I hope not" Yang muttered before she walked over to Ruby's door and knocked.

* * *

"Is that, what I think it is?" Octavia muttered to herself as she stared at the video that had popped up on her streaming sight.

The video's thumb nail featured both Nebula and Flynt standing next to each other awkwardly. Octavia read the name of the poster of the video and grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Well then _Demon_Twin_White_ , time to see what goodies you had your unsuspecting victims do this time" she laughed, tapping play.

As she watched the two awkwardly begin to kiss, she couldn't help herself but laugh at the two of them. As she watched more of the video, the more she wanted to donate to the user for putting Nebula in her place, at least in her eyes that was the case. Octavia failed to notice the amount of dislikes the video received and donated to the user.

"Serves the bitch right" she smirked before she glared at the girl left awkwardly kissing the boy in the video. "Now, why would you both believe in demons when they are nothing but fiction?"

"Perhaps because they have seen demons?" A voice questioned from within Octavia's makeshift room.

Bolting to her feet, Octavia rapidly looked all over the room but saw nothing. She searched in her closet, under her bed, even in the drawers of her desk. Nothing. Looking around, Octavia began to hyperventilate over the situation she found herself in. She glanced behind her and also fainted at what greeted her. Behind her stood a man in a mask of some type of monster.

"W-who are you?" Octavia asked, stepping away from the man.

The man bowed before he answered with a smile. "Tucson, at your service. Ex-member of the White Fang, owner of Tucson's book trade and ex-Huntsman. Pleasure to meet you Miss Octavia Ember."

"Right" the girl said a little unsurely, taking a few steps back from the man. "If you don't mind, why are you in a chick's room?"

"Because I am dead and I wanted to haunt somebody that I find racist. You fit the bill" the man answered, taking off the mask. "Besides, Miss Rose has heard me speak before when she asked about the shattered moon."

"The moon is shattered?" Octavia questioned, giving the self-proclaimed dead guy a questioning look.

"Only those with demon heritage or are extremely powerful Hunters can see the moon for what it really is because they can break through the powerful magic creating the illusion of a whole moon" Tucson answered with a light chuckle.

"You are seriously creeping me out" Octavia commented.

Tucson just glared at Octavia when she said that. "Says the one that looks up porn during class."

Octavia's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates at Tucson said that. "H-h-how d-did you f-find o-ou-out about that?!"

"Ghost, remember?" Tucson groaned, phasing in and out of the wal to prove his point. "Although, I must say your tastes are interesting to say the least."

"Never thought I'd hear that" Octavia commented.

"I mean, who knew a teenaged girl would want to look at bondage and other BDSM videos" Tucson ranted, ignoring Octavia altogether.

"Seriously, shut up."

"And why would you want to look up cosplay porn? Seriously, what makes that so appealing?"

"Don't say another word, someone might hear you."

"And don't get me started on the stuff you looked up during your chemistry lesson. Why would someone look up be-"

"Shut up!"

"Was I ranting?" Tucson questioned, looking back at Octavia with a questioning look.

Octavia just glared at Tucson. "Yes."

"Sorry, tend to do that when I speak with people about strange habits" Tucson apologised, rubbing the back of his neck before Octavia groaned and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Just, get the fuck out."

* * *

Raven sharpened her blade when she saw the message on her Scroll. Opening it, she saw a text from Ozpin.

 _Oz: New chess piece has been added in the form of Octavia Ember_

"Seriously? The racist bitch is now among our ranks?" Raven questioned herself before she saw another text from Ozpin.

 _Oz: Yes. The 'bitch' as you have oh so intelligently called her has  
joined our ranks. You are to train her in the form of combat. Do  
not disappoint me Raven._

"I seriously fucking hate your cameras Ozpin" Raven growled out through gritted teeth, stomping out of the workshop to drag the new player into their ranks to design her own weapon. "I swear they will be your downfall one day."

 _Oz: You keep on thinking that Miss Branwen. And please do tell  
Miss Ember that I send my regards and full hearted agree with  
her title of bitch. I know, I know, I'm breaking my character  
but kind of hard not to with her around. My apologies to the  
current group we have._

"Text are supposed to be short, sweet, straight to the point. But no, you have to give me the entire chapter from an old book" Raven grumbled under her breath.

* * *

Thanatos and Cinder walked calmly into Salem's throne room without so much as a word to each other or the rest of the group around the room. Thanatos held a smirk that was eerily creepy and yet fitting for him. The former Deathstalker walked up to Salem and bowed.

"I'm sorry to inform you that the mission was a failure as Mauve survived the attack and Locus has returned to the battlefield" Thanatos spoke in a sombre tone.

Salem just smirked down at the former Deathstalker from her throne. "You did what you could with such a large group to fight. I'm actually impressed you could fight that well in your new form."

Thanatos just kept a neutral expression all the while the rest of the higher ups backed away from the two, even Cinder. Thanatos slowly began to smile before he erupted into full blown laughter. Unadulterated insane laughter. Salem just stared at the Grimm laughing in front of her with confusion. Thanatos looked at Salem with a crazed smile and eyes wide with insanity.

"Coming from you, that is rich! You think this is the first time I have had a humanoid form?! Before you were in charge, I had my own human form! When you took out the old commander and took his place, I gave myself a disguise as to have you not execute me! Now, the true leader of the Grimm shall take his rightful place as ruler" Thanatos cackled, sprinting towards the surprised Salem before she could comprehend what he had just said. "Say good night!"

Screams echoed throughout the fortress as Thanatos stood over the limp body of Salem, an arm in his hand. Salem withered in pain as Thanatos kicked her to the side and took a seat on the throne, idly tossing Salem's detached arm towards one of the higher ups. He held a wide smile on his lips as he folded one leg over the other. Cinder, Roman, Neo and the other higher ups all stared at Thanatos as he gave them a confident smirk before he shifted his attention to the downed form of Salem.

"Get this bitch out of my throne room" Thanatos ordered with a sharp sting to his voice. "And bring me Osiris. Me and my brother need to bring the Grimm Faction back to its former glory."

When no one moved, Thanatos snarled before he pointed a clawed finger at a higher up, gesturing for him to come closer. "What do you wish of me to do?"

"What is your name?" Thanatos growled.

The man coughed slightly and wiped sweat from his forehead. "Tyrian, sir."

"Well Tyrian, collect Osiris for me. He is a Beowolf. Better yet, get me both Osiris and Anubis. Both Beowolves. They should be in the armoury you humans use" Thanatos ordered before he pushed Tyrian towards the door. "Cinder, move this filth from my throne room. I do not want her stench in my presence. And when you are finished, continue your mission in gaining information against our foes."

Cinder didn't even question him as she ran to pick Salem up and help her out of the room. All the other higher ups just stared at the Grimm sitting on the throne Salem once claimed as her own. Thanatos smirked before he gestured for the group to leave. They did leave, but not before Tyrian returned with two Beowolves, whom both shifted into humanoid forms. Tyrian didn't stay long enough to see what the three would say.

"Worthless human errand boy."

* * *

Neo sat at her desk in her room, writing a note. When she finished she placed it in an envelope and left her room. Walking up to a grey door, she knocked and left the envelope. As she walked away, Mercury opened the door and saw the envelope. Closing his door, he began to read the envelope's message.

 _I'm sorry that I have to do this, but on our next mission  
I'm going to tell the Hunters about Thanatos taking charge  
and his plans for the future. Do not try to stop me as you  
know this is the only thing to do. Mercury, if I join their side  
please forgive me._

 _Sincerely, with love, your favourite midget, Neo_

 **A/N. And that is the end of the chapter. Did any of you see 'Eye Snatcher' AKA Thanatos turning into the big bad, even in his introduction chapter? Well, let me just tell you this, I actually changed when he becomes the big bad. Originally, he would end up betraying Salem near the final battle but I decided against it and turned him into the big bad early as a lot of scenes would make more sense in the future.**

 **Now, I'll explain the Tucson shit with Octavia. In this story, Tucson has already died and has become a ghost. This is actually the first time I have used a ghost character in any of my stories. I have had similar types of characters, but never a ghost. For now, only Octavia can see Tucson. Oh it is going to be fun to have Octavia seem insane while she tries not to be.**

 **Anyway, now to explain Thanatos and how he fits into everything laid out thus far in the story. He is named after the Greek mythology figure, Thanatos, the personification of a peaceful death. Ironic, considering what he just did to Salem. He is also a very intelligent Grimm, seeing as he is able to speak without fail and he is able to use human technology. The two Beowolves he calls for are named after the Egyptian gods for the afterlife, Osiris and Anubis. The reason behind me picking them to be Beowolves is because of Anubis being depicted as a jackal/man with a jackal head.**

 **Ciao!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N. I'm sorry for the late update. I originally had this planned to be released before new year's but some other shit got in the way to take my time away from it. Now I'm back. I know I said the updates will be random, but I was hoping for an update to come up at most a month and a half between. Now, here is the chapter.**

Chapter 6: Blood is Getting Hotter, Body is Getting Colder

Ruby sat quietly as the crowd slowly cleared out the cemetery. Soon there was only herself, Jaune, Nebula, Flynt, Ozpin and Glynda left. The six stared at the freshly filled grave with varying amounts of grief. Ruby cried as she stared at the grave made for her first friend that knew the truth. Jaune struggled to keep his composure as he stared at the grave of the first person to treat him as a normal human being during their first meeting with him. Nebula cried as she stared at the grave of the first person she failed to save in years. Flynt openly let the tears fall as he stared at the grave of the first person to truly understand his stance against the Grimm Faction. Ozpin wept for the first person he would put his life down to protect. Glynda remained composed for the five remaining with her as she went through her first memories of the girl in the grave.

 _HERE LIES A BELOVED  
DAUGHTER, NIECE AND FRIEND  
AMBER MAIDEN  
5_ _TH_ _SEPT. 2001-6_ _TH_ _OCTOBER 2018  
SHE WILL BE MISSED  
BY FAMILY AND FRIENDS_

Glynda walked up to Ozpin and placed her hand on his shoulder. "It is time to go Ozpin. It is best we all go back to Beacon. Back to hope."

Ozpin nodded before he walked back to his car. Glynda turned to the four students left and collected them personally. She let them cry over their friend before she drove the car back to Beacon. Ozpin driving behind her. Parking at the underground parking left for her, Glynda stepped out before she let the students leave for their rooms. Ruby walked with her hood drawn, sobbing. Jaune walked behind her with one arm hugging her. Nebula and Flynt walked with their heads bowed before Ozpin stopped the four.

The four stared at their headmaster as he took a shaky breath. "Thank you for being there for Amber despite none of you knowing her well. Thank you for staying after the funeral."

The four all gave Ozpin weak smiles before Ruby ran up to him and hugged him. Ozpin returned it, not caring for the tear stains Ruby was leaving on his suit. When Ruby let go, Ozpin thanked her again before the four students left the two adults. Glynda gave Ozpin a pat on his shoulder before she left for her private quarters. Ozpin just stared at the empty space in front of him before he muttered to himself.

"You can hurt a man, but you do not hurt his family, Cinder."

* * *

Thanatos grinned happily as he read Tyrian's report. "Mistral has fallen. Such a lovely phrase to say. Perhaps we should celebrate?"

The two Beowolves sleeping at the bottom of his throne growled in their sleep while the humans and Faunus in the room all remained silent. Thanatos just groaned before he pointed to Tyrian.

"Yes Thanatos?" Tyrian asked with a nervous waver in his voice.

"I want you to tell the mole within our ranks the date of the execution of the high classed prisoners. Tell them the thirty first of December is the day the prisoners are to be executed" Thanatos growled before he gestured for Tyrian to leave and Cinder to step forward.

"Yes" Cinder whispered.

Thanatos grinned before he grabbed Cinder by her chin and brought her face up to his own. "I want you to attack Vale with a small team of White Fang Demon Faunus. Do I make myself clear?"

Cinder stared at the glowing red eyes of the humanoid Grimm before she answered with a faint voice. "Crystal clear sir."

"Good" Thanatos snarled before he turned his attention to one of the Beowolves at his feet. "Anubis, I want you to assist Miss Fall in the assault. Ensure she does not fail."

* * *

Flynt entered his dorm in his suit to see his Faunus dorm mate eating a can of tuna. The two regarded each other before Flynt sat next to her and cried into his hands. His dorm mate looked at him before she sighed and hugged him, hoping to comfort him.

"There, there. Let it all out" the Faunus cooed before she felt Flynt tighten his grip on her. "Tell mother Neon what ails you."

Flynt just sobbed before his voice spoke with a crack. "Amber's funeral."

"Shoosh, shoosh. I know it is tough for you, especially since she was your friend. Now just let your tears out" the Faunus whispered in an attempt to comfort the crying boy.

Flynt wept into her shoulder. While he wept, the Faunus stared at her bedroom door, specifically the glowing nun-chucks she attached to it. She waited until Flynt left for his bedroom before she walked over to the farming tool turned weapon. Hissing, she yanked the weapons off the door and walked out of the dorm room.

"You fuck with my friends Cinder, and I will beat your fucking ass in. You bitch."

* * *

Nebula walked into her dorm wiping the tears from her eyes. Her dorm mates, save Octavia, were in the dorm. The two looked at each other before they stood. Nebula just screamed as she punched the wall of the dorm. The two stepped back. Nebula just stood there, holding back the tears before she dropped to her knees and screamed into her hands, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Nebula?" Dew questioned before she attempted to touch her dorm mate's shoulder.

Nebula quickly spun and slapped the girl with a scream. "Stay the fuck away from me!"

Gwen just stared at Nebula in shock while Dew held a hand up to her bruised cheek. "Nebula? Why?"

Nebula just bit back the tears as she stared down at her friend. "I'm the reason Amber is fucking dead. If I wasn't such a fucking coward, she would be alive. I could've stopped the bitch that killed her but I fucking didn't!"

The two were in shock before Nebula stormed into her room, slamming the door and screaming to the heavens. Dew and Gwen stared at the bedroom door before they saw a bolt head burst through the wood. This was followed by another and another, each time a new bolt came through, Nebula would scream out various curses.

"Bitch! Fuck! Slut!" Nebula screamed out as three bolt heads flew out of the wooden door. "You fucking coward, Cinder!"

This final scream was punctured with a hack at the door by a sword. The two girls watched in terror as Nebula's door became no more. The purple haired girl had tears falling as she stomped onto the splinters. Gwen and Dew just waited until Nebula tied herself out before they approached, and by then, Nebula was sleeping.

"I can't believe this is the same Nebula we grew up with" Gwen muttered as she and Dew carried the sleeping form of their friend to the bed. "She just seemed so, happy before. Before her parents died."

Dew was silent for a moment before she sighed. "I think this Cinder she screamed about is the key to her sudden change."

Gwen gave Dew a nod before she and her friend sat back in the living room of the dorm and digested the break down their sleeping friend had.

* * *

Jaune and Ruby walked together into Ruby's dorm, the younger of the two sobbing into the elder's shoulder. The three girls sharing the dorm with Ruby stared at the crying girl as Jaune led her to her room. Blake felt guilty about only knowing about the truth recently and just how close Ruby and Amber had become because of it. She watched as Jaune walked out of Ruby's dorm.

"She, needs some time to recover. Please don't wake her" Jaune said in a defeated voice, walking to the dorm door with a grimace.

Weiss stood from her seat. "Jaune, wait."

Jaune stopped, letting his out stretched arm fall slack as he turned to the heiress. "Yes Weiss?"

Weiss took a deep breath before she spoke. "How do we… How do we help Speedster should she attempt, what Ruby did?"

Jaune looked at the three before he answered in a hollow voice. "You do what we did with Ruby, you stop her."

The three girls just gave Jaune a nod before he walked out of the dorm and gently closed the door. Blake stood and walked to Ruby's door and entered, much to the confusion of Yang and Weiss. The two watched the door, waiting for Blake to be kicked out, only for nothing to happen. They looked at each other before they heard Blake singing a soft lullaby in the room.

"This… This is just sad" Yang muttered to herself. "I swear; I'm going to kill that bitch that did this."

"Do it for everyone" Weiss muttered. "Fruendin."

Yang nodded before she rose and left the dorm, to what Weiss assumed was to comfort Jaune.

* * *

Glynda kicked the boxing bag in her quarters with intense fury. She followed this with several quick jabs before she sent her knee into it. She attacked the bag several more times before she stopped and turned to see a shadow outside her window. Looking out it, she saw a figure standing on a class building. The figured gestured with their arms, causing Glynda to glance down at the ground, only to see a fold piece of paper on her window sill. Opening her window, she took the paper and looked up to see the figure gone.

"Who were you?" The teacher muttered as she unfolded the letter and saw the hand written message.

 _Dear Glynda Goodwitch_  
 _I know that we do not see eye to eye for this war but I must warn.  
Salem is no longer the commander of the Grimm Faction. The Grimm  
Thanatos has taken her position and has ordered for an attack on  
Vale. I'm truly sorry about everything, but several of the key leaders  
including Salem, all agree that we need to join you against Thanatos.  
I fear that Thanatos hasn't shown his full power as I overheard him  
speaking with his generals about taking over all of Hell. Please, allow  
me and my allies to join you so that not only humanity and Faunus  
but also Hell stands a chance. I'll accept any punishment you see fit  
for me should you agree to ally yourself with me and Salem's council.  
_ _Sincerely, a traitor_

Glynda stared at the message before she smirked. She closed her window before she went back to training. A new fire inside her as she made her mind up about the message.

* * *

Octavia packed her bag as Tucson rambled on about what his position was when he was alive within the Grimm Faction. The teenaged girl made sure everything was packed before she opened the door to the room she had been given in the suspension dorms. Writing a short message on a piece of paper, she taped it to the door and left the dorms. Tucson followed her as he spoke.

She walked until she reached the front of the dorm. Walking out, she ran in the fresh air towards the cliff entrance. Running through the long path, she made her way to the door and opened it. Outside, she saw the city of Vale. She adjusted her bag before she ran back to Signal. She dodged drunks and other adults until she reached the school.

"Are you sure you had a safe house in Signal?" She asked the spirit.

The spirit merely nodded before she ran in and followed his directions to the safe house. She soon opened a door to reveal a small living space filled with weapons, food and water. Grabbing what she could, Octavia sprinted out of the school.

"Down the road, there's a motorbike you can use" Tucson stated as Octavia ran.

"Got it" Octavia grunted as she ran up to the lone vehicle. "Well, this is my first criminal act."

Tucson said nothing as Octavia stole the bipedal vehicle. He managed to stay in pace with Octavia as she rode the bike out of the city limits.

"Turn right" Tucson calmly stated as Octavia performed a sharp right into a dirt path.

"Where are we going anyway?" The teen girl asked as she drove the bike through the wooded path.

"We are going to my home before I joined the White Fang. There you can train to fight" the Faunus spirit answered as Octavia nodded.

The two were silent for the rest of the trip.

* * *

Cinder watched Beacon as Yang walked out by the fountain and left her a message. She waited until Yang was gone before she took the note and left, not even reading it. She walked back to the entrance she had discovered with a look of guilt on her face. Tears silently fell as she walked back to the base she had come to call home.

She walked in to see Tyrian speaking with Mercury and Neo. The three turned to see her enter with the message. The three left the area as to give Cinder room. Neo giving her boss a pat on her back as she walked pass. No words were needed between the four as they separated. The Faunus went down the hallway to Cinder's left. Neo went down the hallway to Cinder's right with Mercury. Cinder just swallowed as she walked towards the throne room that once housed Salem but now was taken by Thanatos.

As she entered, Thanatos stood from his throne and walked toward Cinder with a cocky grin. "To what do I owe the pleasure for you disobey orders and return to me?"

"This" Cinder answered as she handed the Grimm leader her message from Yang.

Thanatos took the note and read it aloud in a dramatic voice. "To my dear friend, it is with a sadden heart that I must inform you that Beacon is in a state of grieving. As I have informed you, a student was murdered last week at the hands of an unknown archer. My friends are in a state of grief and some are even swearing to kill a woman named Cinder, who I suspect to be the archer that killed Amber. Speedster seems to be the most affected by this. Whoever you are, please, help us find the murderer. Sincerely, with kind regards, Yang."

Cinder was silent as she heard Thanatos laugh at the threats Yang had informed them of. He flashed Cinder a toothy smile before he walked out of the throne room, laughing like a madman. Cinder just stayed there, questioning what she had done to them. To the Huntsmen and Huntresses she once served alongside with. She walked over to the throne room's large windows and stared at the giant structure hanging above a lava pit. One word escaped her as she stared at the structure.

"Why?"

* * *

Fox sat on his bed with his legs brought up to his chest, watching his teammates sleep before he jumped down from his perch and silently made his way out the door. Walking along, he saw the various statues before he came across one he was fond of. An image of a man he looked up to with great pride.

"Been a long time dad" the teen muttered to himself as he looked up at the statue's weathered face.

The face stared out into the night air as Fox sighed and sat next to the stone statue. He spoke with it about his worries and troubles dealing with the loss of a friend and the grief that followed. He spoke with how he missed the man the statue was built for. He commented on how he missed the days before he discovered the truth. He then sighed after two hours of venting and looked up at the moon.

"To why did the moon shatter? All but the remnants scatter. One the sea below the plains. The other follows man's gains" he muttered to himself, recalling the poem his father recited for him. "Why did you have to face him?"

Fox openly wept, remembering the day his father left to face off against a specific Grimm only to never return.

* * *

Tyrian walked down a back alley in Vale when he saw what he wanted. Walking up to the building, he sighed before he entered. Music pumped the air around him as he walked by humans, Faunus and Demon deserters. He sighed as he walked up to a girl in a white dress.

"Melanie… I have a message for your boss" he muttered, making himself look inconspicuous to anybody else.

The woman smirked as she remained faced away from Tyrian. "And what is it? That you want to kill him and play with his corpse?"

Tyrian scrunched his face up in annoyance before he answered. "No. I bring him a warning. There will be an attack on Vale soon… Just make sure your friends and sister make out of it alive."

Before the woman could react, Tyrian was gone. She looked around and saw no sign he was there. She held a confused look before she shrugged and left her post, walking up to her boss and explaining that Tyrian was there.

* * *

Ruby cuddled up to Blake as she slept, blissfully unaware of the older girl sleeping on top of her. Blake snored lightly until she heard a soft but cute yawn escape Ruby. The two woke and looked at each other before they widened their eyes and jumped back. They were about to speak when they heard a scream from outside the room. Ruby quickly fixed her hood and Blake rushed out of the bedroom to see Yang wrapping a wet towel over Weiss' hand, which was coated in blood.

Blake rushed over with worry. "What happened?"

Weiss hissed in pain as Yang firmly tightened the towel around her hand. "Weiss was making us breakfast and I went to turn on the TV. The sudden noise surprised her and she cut herself."

Blake just stared at Yang before she saw Ruby slap the back of Yang's head and wagged her finger in front of her. "Thank you."

Blake and Ruby struggled not to laugh at Weiss' humour whilst Yang just grumbled. The two least talkative girls made sure Weiss was fine before they went to check on the others. They left the dorm and knocked on Jaune's. Ren answered and looked at the two before he sighed.

"Come on in. Jaune has been expecting you two along with some others" the stoic boy said as he stepped to the side.

As Blake and Ruby entered, they saw all the people from their year that knew the truth about Beacon sitting in the living room. Nebula looked like she had crawled out of hell. Jaune looked like he hadn't slept in days. Emerald was having her gauze removed with the help of Pyrrha. Flynt was sleeping with Nora poking his cheek. The group all looked at one another before Ren, Nora and Pyrrha left, understanding that the group needed their privacy in the matter in front of them.

"I take it none of you slept well?" Blake asked as Ruby joined the group.

Flynt sighed as he sat up, revealing to the group he wasn't asleep. "My dormmate disappeared and I grew worried that whore Cinder had something to do with it. But it seems she didn't. Neon left a note saying she is going to deal family matters."

"Any idea on what we will be doing now?" Ruby questioned.

Jaune stood up and looked among his friends before he spoke. "We are going to find Cinder and we are going to fucking kill her for what she has done."

 **A/N. And that was the chapter… I will admit, I lost some steam towards the end but I'm happy with the result and I hope you all are satisfied as well… Originally I wanted more in this chapter but due to the sudden distractions, I ended up deciding against it. Next chapter will hopefully be out sooner and with more in it.**

 **As for what was on Amber's grave, I decided to set the story in 2018 for creative reasons. It allows me to create a small history for the characters between now and the beginning of the story. That way, I don't have to make parrallels between the world they live in and our own one hundred percent. If you dont like my decision to do this or disagree with my reasoning, keep it to yourself... I do not want to start something.**

 **Sincerely, IDRF**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N. And welcome to chapter 7. This chapter will open the next major arc in the story. The first six chapters were basically an introduction to the characters and Thanatos' plan. This arc, without spoilers, focuses more on the effects of some of the war related stuff… That actually doesn't give much away but at the same time does… To the story!**

Chapter 7: When You Come From Nothing

"Fuck!" Octavia screamed as she was knocked back by the large Ursa.

She clutched a bleeding arm as she awaited death from the demonic beast only to see Tucson swiftly kill it. She stared at the spirit of the Faunus with awe but also in shame. Tucson glanced down at Octavia before he floated over to the hiker he had taken control of. He returned and tended to Octavia's wound.

"You did well for your first time against a Grimm without formal training" Tucson praised, softening the comment he followed it up with. "But you are a long way out from taking on someone like Mercury."

"That's real encouraging" Octavia grumbled before she let out a hiss.

Tucson just gave her an annoyed glare before he stood. "I just want you to be able to handle yourself without me or the others watching your back. Trust me, it's safer like that."

Octavia cocked her eyebrow. "Something happened?"

"Yes… Two of my closest friends betrayed me and were the reason I was executed" the spirit muttered, looking back at Octavia with a guilty expression. "I'm also the reason so many Huntsmen and Huntresses were captured or killed."

"Did you have something to do with Nebula's parents?"

Tucson sighed as he heard this before he turned away completely. "I was the one ordered to get Cinder there… I was the one to hold them still so that Cinder could execute them… I heard their screams as Cinder roasted them from the inside out sadistically slowly."

"At least you feel guilty about it" Octavia grumbled before she painfully got back to her feet. "Anyway, I think its best we get back home and get some rest. I can't train with a ble-"

She didn't get to finish as Tucson stopped and gestured for her to be quiet. She closed her mouth and walked up to him. As she peered beyond his shoulder, she saw a sight that sickened her. There, sitting alone in the forest was a Beowolf eating from a small child's corpse. She felt like gagging before Tucson walked up to the Beowolf and swiftly killed it. Octavia watched as the spirit buried the child's body.

"That is why we must train, so the demons don't do this" Tucson grumbled as he turned to face Octavia.

Octavia just gave the man a nod before she and the spirit left the grave. The two walked silently until they reached the house. It wasn't very large, just a ground level log cabin. The two walked it with Tucson locking the door. He was about to leave the body when Octavia stumbled and leaned on the wall. He wrapped his arm around her and held her up, guiding her to the single bed.

"Careful okay, you lost a lot of blood" he muttered as Octavia laid down.

The teen just glared the possessed body and flipped it her middle finger. "Yeah, who's fault was that again? Oh, yeah, yours."

"Christ you're a pain" Tucson grumbled as he stood and began to prepare a simple dinner for the two.

"Be more formal about it, I'm mother fucking Octavia Embers, the bitch of Beacon" Octavia laughed.

The rest of their night was similar to this, banter between two friends. Soon after their small dinner, Octavia passed out from exhaustion and partly because of blood loss. Tucson watched over her, knocking out his possessed body so he could wonder and think to himself. He wondered not far from the cabin he once called home. He thought to himself about the prison and why he was never informed of the identities of the high-profile prisoners. He grunted as he explored the wooded area. He stopped when he heard shouting and burning wood. Quickly, he looked to the sky to see smoke rising into the night. Without thinking, he made his way towards the cabin to see it ablaze with several White Fang grunts chanting.

* * *

Neon walked alone as she entered the shady side to Vale. Looking around, she made sure nobody was able to recognise her and wondered up to a small home. Knocking on the door, she waited before a middle-aged man opened the door and greeted her behind and bandana.

"I need some help" she muttered, looking down the street.

The man regarded her for a moment before he spoke to her. "What do you need?"

"Drugs, money, guns and a fucking crucifix" Neon answered with a hiss, her tail ducking under her hoodie.

"Be serious Katt" the man snarled.

Neon rolled her eyes as she responded. "Drugs and a crucifix would help with what I'm about to do but money and guns is really all I need, preferably people with guns."

The man sighed as he turned and produced a small handgun, a stack of Lien and a bag of what looked like grass clipping. "Guns I can't do… Not with what he did."

"I understand… But this will help. I only wish you had something stronger though" Neon whispered, frowning at the bag.

"Does it look like I have access to that stuff?" The man hissed before Neon hugged and thanked him.

"Listen, get your family out of here and run. They mustn't know you helped me… Besides, I will probably smoke this then go to a drug dealer so I can get the heavier stuff" Neon joked.

"With the amount of drugs you buy, I'm actually surprised you're still alive" the man chuckled before he closed the door on Neon.

Neon smiled before she left and walked away. She walked down the street before she turned into an alley where she saw a man an orange and grey outfit standing, lighting a cigarette. She walked passed him and began to prepare her handgun and pocket her money. She then used the drug the man had given her to make a small joint. She didn't care what people thought of her should they find out about her addiction, she just wanted some peace of mind before she went on her mission.

The man in the alleyway walked up to Neon and sat next to her. "Nice night out."

Neon didn't say a word as she lit her joint. "Define a nice night Felix?"

"No demons out to kill us, no pissed off former friends and nobody to judge us for our addictions Neon" the man, Felix laughed, smoking a cigarette.

"I didn't know you smoked. Started that up after Locus ditched you for the side of the law?" The young Faunus laughed.

"You can say that… I honestly don't blame Locus for leaving me for dead though. Especially after what I did to him" Felix grumbled before he looked up at the sky. "But in all seriousness, why are you here instead of in Beacon?"

"Cinder" was all he got from his question.

Felix just looked at Neon as she smoked the joint. "Your dad didn't do a very good job at killing the bitch then."

"Yep."

"Not very talkative today, are you?"

Neon didn't answer for several tense seconds. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Good… That just makes this easier" before Neon could react, Felix had pinned her to the ground with a crazed look in his eyes.

Neon stared up in fear before she fumbled with the gun the man gave her. Felix produced a knife and proceeded to stab Neon's arm. She screamed as she fired a shot through her attacker's chest. Dogs began to bark as she pushed the corpse off her and inspected her wound. She hissed in pain as her arm bled. She cursed Felix's name before she looted his body for weapons, money and drugs. She found several knives, several stacks of Lien and a bag of what she was guessing to be Dust infused LSD.

She bandaged her arm and carried everything she owned away. She walked by several alleyways where she saw gangs and drug addicts camping out. She soon found the alleyway she wanted. Entering the reasonably lit alleyway, she knocked on the door of a hidden motel. The door swung open to reveal several men and women drinking and flirting with the staff. Entering herself, she walked up to a mature woman with dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Room for one" she coughed.

The woman regarded her for a moment before she shrugged. "Up the stairs and fifth door to the right. You pay in the morning."

Neon nodded as she followed the instructions and entered the room. There she placed everything she had on herself down. She checked the door and locked it before returning to the bed. There she went over Felix's knives, testing their sharpness before moving onto the handgun. She ensured the firearm was clean before setting it to the side. She counted the stacks of Lien, concluding that altogether, she had around ten thousand Lien. Yawning, she hid the Lien in the bed side table before going to sleep.

* * *

Raven walked down the hallway Octavia's room was located within. She yawned as she reached for the doorknob, only to stop at the sight of the note nailed into the door. She snatched the note and read it with wide eyes.

 _To the assholes within Beacon Academy,  
I write to you through this note, that I  
left Beacon's grounds due to the recent  
death of Amber Maiden. Fear not, I am  
safe as I have a fucking spirit with me.  
So suck my dick bitches! I will not return  
for some time…  
Until then, Raven is a slut and I'm out  
Sincerely, Octavia Ember and Tucson_

Raven dropped the note as she read the name of the White Fang spy Cinder had executed. She swallowed before she ran out of the building and straight to Ozpin. Ozpin was surprised to see her. However, once he heard Raven repeat the note, he grew worried. Not for Octavia's leaving, but more so over the dead coming back. The two stared at each other before Ozpin took deep breath.

"Excuse my cursing but we are officially fucked."

* * *

Octavia hazily opened her eyes to see the cabin she was in burned down. She looked around the smouldering ruins to see Tucson hovering over the form of a Faunus girl in what appeared to be the White Fang uniform. He stared down at her in hate as Octavia carefully approached him. He gave her a quick glance before his gaze returned to the unconscious girl at his feet.

"This bitch is part of the reason I'm dead" he grunted as he moved his neck almost like he was popping out the kinks within it.

Octavia stared at the girl to see the damaged done to her. "What did you do?"

"Nothing. By the time I got here, her so called brothers and sisters attacked her and… well, you know the story with the mint haired girl" Tucson stated as he glared at the young Faunus' damaged form. "I'm tempted to end her life but I want you to make the final call. Kill her, or let her live and see what she does when she wakes."

Octavia stared at the girl before she hardened her gaze towards Tucson's spirit. "I want to see what she has to say herself."

"We best get her some proper clothes before we move. We can't stay here while the White Fang know of its existence" Tucson nodded before he hovered over to the body of a dead mouse Faunus and possessed it. "Don't worry, this will be only temporary until we reach a good distance away. Now let's move."

Octavia put the girl on her back and carried her through the woods, following Tucson as he used the corpse to move. The two trekked for hours until Tucson walked out of the forest to reveal a ruined mansion by a cliff. He had the body walk over the edge as he dispossessed it. Octavia noted his lack of care over the body's fate. She was about to say something when she heard the girl stirring. Tucson gestured for her to let the girl down and wake herself. The girl coughed as she woke, a sickly cough as she rolled to her side and vomited, her skin changing colour.

"Fucking bastards" she hissed out before Octavia spoke.

"Says the bitch that got my mentor killed."

* * *

Neon woke groggily as a young boy opened the door to her room with a fresh set of clothes. She shooed him away as she sat from her bed and made herself another joint. She began to smoke the joint when she saw the clothes the boy left for her. It seemed like it belonged in a rave… not that she minded. She continued to smoke as she slipped out of her previous clothes and into the pink mini-skirt, blue tank top, purple bra, purple shorts, purple gloves and her cat collar. She finished the joint and washed it down the room's sink before she walked out to reveal the boy looking disappointedly at her.

"If you are going to smoke a joint, at least smoke it outside" he lectured, whilst tending to a fern.

Neon rolled her eyes as she walked past him. "You know Oscar, for a kid, you're a cactus. Besides, once you see the shit I have, a little bit of weed doesn't seem so bad."

The boy, Oscar, just rolled his eyes as he returned to the plants and Neon walked down to the motel's lobby. The Faunus walked up to the owner of the motel working the reception, sorting several files. Neon cleared her throat as she walked up to the woman.

"Thanks for letting me stay the night again" she muttered nervously.

"Neon, I love you like a daughter after your father dropped you off here all those years ago. I still owe you for what you did for me and Oscar" the woman stated as she continued to sort files.

"You don't owe me anything" Neon muttered before the woman sharply snapped at her.

"Tell that to Oscar, not me!"

Neon just stepped back in surprise as she watched the woman calm herself. "I-I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Just a little annoyed you can't accept my kindness" the woman muttered. "And stop smoking weed in the motel. We have the beer garden for that."

"You know I don't take drugs in front of others" Neon smirked as she walked over to the woman and kissed her cheek. "But I have to run. I need to finish off some business."

The woman couldn't get a word out as Neon left. She sighed only to see the boy watching her. He and her shared a nod before they went back to work.

* * *

Cinder walked along the streets of Vale with her Grimm bodyguard and White Fang grunts. The thirty all prepared for their attack as they walked, Cinder feeling particularly uneased as Anubis growled next to her. She was about to give the order for the attack when Anubis spoke.

"Can we get some ice-cream before we do the attack?" He growled out.

Cinder and the White Fang all stared at him in confusion and surprise. "Never thought you would suggest ice-cream."

"Unlike Osiris and Thanatos, I enjoy a treat every now and again. Now, we can get ice-cream and enjoy the attack or we can just go on with the attack and possibly destroy ice-cream" Anubis snarled before Cinder sighed.

"Fine…"

The Grimm chuckled in glee as the group got ice-cream. The White Fang members, much to the annoyance of Anubis, only got vanilla. Anubis happily lapped at a chocolate mint cone and Cinder amused the Grimm by having a raspberry ice-cream cone. Cinder couldn't believe they got ice-cream before an attack, even more disbelieving of a Grimm wanting ice-cream. She was about to speak when she saw Neo walking by the street with a pink hoodie on. She was about to investigate when the group she was with asked her about the attack.

Sighing, she ignored Neo and turned to the group. "Attack."

* * *

Neo heard the explosion before witnessing several White Fang begin to kill civilians. She was about to run when one White Fang member attacked her. She let out a gasp as the Faunus extended his claws and attempted to tear her face off. The pint-sized assassin kicked the terrorist off her and began to run. She didn't want to Thanatos' forces know she was in Vale when Cinder's attack occurred. As she ran, she saw several Hunters arrive in uniforms.

She saw Joan Arc commanding several Hunters to fight the White Fang. Mauve Arc killing a White Fang grunt that got to close to a human child. Locus blasting away at the White Fang that dared to come near him. The remaining Arc sisters hacking and slashing at several White Fang. Vale Police Department helping the Hunters with Tucker, Washington and Carolina leading the misfit group.

Neo was about to turn a corner when she saw a large barrier stopping civilians from escaping or entering the area. The shimmer of blue Dust informed Neo what was going on. One of the higher ups within the Hunters had ordered for the attack to be covered up. She cursed herself for being caught in this situation. Neo watched as civilians hit a barrier and begged to be freed only for several Hunters to gun them down.

Neo gasped in horror as she saw the Hunters ruthlessly slaughter the civilians. She stepped back only to see Vale Police Department members get slaughtered by Anubis. Neo would admit that should she make herself known, both sides would kill her. She hid in an alley as her allies and enemy fought each other. Blood, screams of pain and bullet casings rained from the sky like rain from a horrific storm. Explosions echoed out almost like they were the thunder. The light the lightning. Neo would scream as an explosion sent her flying out of the alley. There she saw just how terrible the power of Anubis was.

The Grimm tore through the Hunter ranks like he was a white-hot knife and they were butter. She ran as quickly as possible, limping slightly until she reached a small storefront untouched by the battle behind her. Running in, she hid under a booth, only to hear a small whimper from behind her. Turning around, she saw a small child crying into a bloodied stuffed bear. She frowned as she saw just how the war between her allies and the Hunters truly affected the innocent. She sighed silently as she took the child's hand in her own and squeezed it tight.

The two froze as a growl was heard outside the store. Neo swallowed as the owner stepped through a shattered window and stalked up to a booth. Neo and the child held their breaths as the demon roared, ripping the booth apart to see nothing. It repeated the process until only Neo's and the child's was left. Neo grabbed a piece of timber, waiting for the demon to come closer. As the demon tore the booth open, Neo sprung up, slashing at the demon's throat. Black blood sprayed out onto her as the demon's neck split open almost as if it were a toothless mouth.

The child let out a hellish scream from behind Neo. The pint-sized woman turned in time to see a demon fling the child away. Neo would scream out in despair as another demon charged in and tore the child in half. The two demons chuckled as they saw Neo's despair over the child's death. Something snapped inside Neo as she charged the first demon and began to repeatedly stab it in the chest with her piece of timber until it snapped off inside the demon. After this, she bashed the timber into the demon's head. Just as she was about to be struck by the second demon, a claymore swung, decapitating the demon.

"For a pint-sized person, you cause a lot of trouble" a woman muttered as she flicked the blood off her claymore.

Neo looked to see who had saved her to see one of the Arc sisters. Specifically, Silver Arc. Silver, was the most traditional knight of the Arc family, opting to have a suit of armour fit for a fourteenth century knight. The only exception to this was the lack of helmet resting on her head. Neo stared at the Arc that had saved her life before she huffed.

"Angry little girl, aren't you?" Silver questioned, unable to see Neo's face underneath her hood. "No matter. You handled yourself against a demon and that's enough for me to disobey orders. I'll make sure you get out of here."

Neo frowned before she saw Joan walking over to the storefront. She gestured behind Silver to warn her. The knight just smirked before she hit Neo in the side of her head. She quickly pulled a blanket from the store and laid it over Neo's out cold form before Joan could see her. Joan walked up to Silver with a growl.

"What happened here?" The one-eyed woman questioned, seeing Silver staring at the blanket.

"Demons killed a brother and sister. I was just covering the body of the sister… Her brother is over there and a little over there" Silver answered, gesturing to blood splatters and an arm.

"Fuck" Joan grunted before she turned to walk away. "And sis?"

"What?"

"We are going to avenge Mauve, right?"

"Yeah… We will."

* * *

Octavia and Tucson both looked at each other as the Faunus finished explaining why she had killed Tucson. The two silently debated on whether she should be kept alive when they heard a loud bang. Turning, they saw the Faunus withering in pain as a White Fang soldier fired another round. Before the bullet could kill the Faunus, Octavia jumped in its path and blocked the speeding ball of death.

"You want to hurt her; you have to get through me you fucking animals?!" She screamed out as several White Fang members came out of the woods, a dog Faunus in the front.

"I think this bitch just called us animals?" The Faunus growled as he drew a large sword. "Kill the racist bitch!"

"Probably not the best choice in words there Octavia" Tucson muttered as he, the Faunus and the injured Octavia were surrounded.

Octavia frowned as she formulated a plan before she smirked triumphantly. "If they didn't want me to call them animals, they probably shouldn't kill their own kind like ones."

"Shoot her!"

Octavia dodged the bullet before she decided to taunt the White Fang group even more. "Oh please, by technicality, humans are also animals so therefore, I'm insulting you and giving you a compliment."

"You need to stop aggravating them before you get yourself killed" Tucson calmly spoke.

Octavia just growled. "It would fucking help if you got your ghost ass moving!"

The Faunus all stared at her before Tucson shrugged and floated over to a lion Faunus and possessed him. "For once, I would like it if you didn't shout."

The confused Faunus all stared at the possessed one, only for Tucson and Octavia to attacked them. With the surprise attack from the two, the Faunus didn't stand a chance. The two quickly killed the group before returning to their Faunus' side. The girl gritted her teeth as she held her abdomen. Octavia and Tucson shared a glance before the possessed body was used to perform first aid on the bullet wound. Octavia ensured the White Fang attackers were all dead before Tucson called her over.

"We have to get to the mansion right now" he growled as the trio stood.

"Once we get there, I'll fortify it and you two heal up" Octavia ordered as the three began to make their way to the large mansion.

"Why are you helping me?" The Faunus questioned with a pained grunt.

Tucson sighed before he answered. "Because I want to know why you and Adam betrayed me and killed me.

* * *

Neon smoked a joint under a bridge as a man in a trench coat walked by her. "Never thought I'll see a serial killer down here."

"Do I know you?" The man questioned, turning to face Neon.

The cat Faunus just smirked as she glanced at the man. "Not personally but you are the reason my dad is dead. Cat Faunus with ears, yellow hair and wore an outfit akin to an electrofunk band's outfit. Surely you remember him?"

"On I know who you are talking about. Put up a decent fight… Probably would have won had it not been for the fact a colleague of mine didn't involve herself" the man replied a little too joyfully for Neon's tastes. "However, with the recent shift in the war, I think I should've left him alive."

Neon sighed as she finished the joint and stomped out the remnants of the drug. "Which colleague killed my dad Tyrian?! Was it Cinder?!"

"Yes."

Neon stared at the man as he walked away, her lip quivering in shock and horror before she screamed out and punched the wall. She was about to leave when she heard Tyrian laughing before breaking down and crying. She stared at the man as he cried into his hands. She was about why he was crying when she heard him shout an unexpected phrase.

"Why did I let him hurt you my love?!"

* * *

Anubis whimpered as Cinder carried him into the throne room. Thanatos stood from his throne with a sudden lurch forward, running to the side of the Grimm. Cinder and Anubis both fell forward. Thanatos kicked Cinder out of the way as he knelt by his fellow Grimm. For the first time since anybody had known him, he showed emotions.

"Anubis? What the fuck happened to you?" He cried as Anubis whimpered. "Tell me what the fuck happened?!"

Anubis struggled to move his head to face Thanatos as he answered. "The… The… The Arcs."

With this, Anubis began to slowly fade into nothing. Thanatos screamed and begged for Anubis to not die. Cinder glanced up to see Thanatos begging for Anubis to come back as the last of his body faded away from existence. She was about to push herself to her feet when Thanatos spun around and grabbed her by the neck.

"What happened?!"

Cinder choked as she struggled to answer the question, only to have Thanatos drop her on the floor, demanding her to answer him. "Some… Someone ratted us out. They informed the Hunters, in turn they attacked us almost immediately."

Thanatos just screamed before he slapped Cinder. "You are to find this traitor and kill them for me, got it bitch?"

"Y-y-y-yes sir" Cinder muttered, terrified for not only her life, but everybody's within the fortress.

"Good."

* * *

Raven looked around Beacon in hopes of finding any clues onto where Octavia disappeared to when she heard a giggle from behind her. She turned in time to see a shadow move behind a statue. She growled as she followed the movement, only to see a note. Reaching for it, she was about to read it only to feel a blade by the throat.

"Scream or call for help and I will gut you, got it Raven?" A male voice grunted out.

Raven swallowed as she replied. "Never thought I would see the great Doctor Watts on Beacon grounds."

The man snarled as he let her go and allowed her to turn. "At least I am I gentleman, unlike my colleagues. I trust Cinder has informed you or Glynda about the recent decision to be allied against Thanatos and his, pose?"

Raven just raised her eyebrow as she stared at Watts. "First I've heard of this."

Doctor Watts just straightened out his suit as he stood up taller. "Then I do believe it has been Glynda that has been informed."

Raven sighed as she spoke next. "So what are you doing here?"

"To tell you to get a team together and retake your allies that we have as prisoners. In getting them released, you can shift the tides against Thanatos. And do so soon, Thanatos wants to execute them by the end of the year" Watts informed the still living Branwen twin.

Raven watched as Watts left before she decided to read the letter left for her.

 _I know this proposal will garner some  
just hatred towards myself and my  
accomplices but we truly wish for an  
alliance against Thanatos. He has already  
taken Lady Salem's arm from her and  
enjoys torturing her day in and day out.  
Tyrian and Cinder had been the first  
to suggest an alliance between our  
two sides, but Hazel, Lady Salem and  
myself objected until that Faunus, Tucson  
I believe, was ordered to be executed  
after that Adam boy and Ilia girl informed  
Thanatos of the Faunus' wish to  
leave. And Ozpin… I want you to know  
Lady Salem asks for your forgiveness.  
_ _Sincerely, Doctor E. Watts_

Raven rushed to Ozpin's office and showed him the note. Ozpin, for the first time in years, finally spat out his coffee. Raven then inform him of what Watts had informed her of in person. The headmaster requested for Glynda to come to his office. There, he and Raven interrogated her about the proposal Cinder had given her. She confessed that she was given it but wasn't sure if it was just some trick. Ozpin and Raven showed her the note and Raven recounted what Watts had said to her. The three spoke calmly about the supposed mission to rescue any prisoners that they had in Hell.

* * *

Ruby moaned as she heard the text message from her Scroll. Picking it up, she rushed out of her room to Ozpin's office. There she met with Jaune, Flynt, Nebula, Blake and Emerald. The group all walked into the office to see Ozpin, Raven, Glynda, Peach, Oobleck, Port, Coco, Fox, Velvet, Yatsuhashi and the Arc sisters. The group all shared glances before Ozpin spoke.

"As of now, you all are to prepare for a mission. We have recently been informed by several spies and traitors to the Grimm Faction that there are prisoners and that security will be low enough for us to mount a rescue mission. We will be sending you all to Hell to extract these prisoners and any spies and traitors that wish to escape. Raven will be leading this mission" Ozpin ordered.

Glynda then stepped forward. "You are to be sent on the thirtieth to perform the extraction. You will only have a brief moment of time before you are declared M.I.A. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am!" Ruby saluted for the group.

"Good. Now, any questions?" Ozpin questioned before Peach raised her hand.

Her voice was meek before she spoke. "Just one. You said earlier this school year that I would be not taking part in field missions, so why am I now?"

"Because we need your brains to deduce any chemical weapons the Grimm Faction and their allies use" Raven answered with a grunt.

* * *

Ilia stared at Octavia as she prepared their meal, wondering why a human was helping her when she felt Tucson lean over her. Looking up, she saw the possessed body smiling down at her with smug look in its eyes.

"Evening" the unmistakable voice of Tucson stated cheerily.

Ilia huffed before she decided to humour the dead man. "What do you want?"

Tucson almost sounded hurt at the question as he responded. "Why for you to stop avoiding the question and answer me as to why you got me killed?"

Ilia looked at her feet in shame before she sighed. "You really want to fucking know?"

"Yeah, we both do actually" Octavia stated as she sat down with a bowl of soup in both hands, handing one to the Faunus girl.

Ilia sighed before she decided to stop avoiding the question of the day. "Fine… I informed Thanatos of you wanting to leave the White Fang, because Adam threatened to kill not just me, but also the Belladonna family and the prisoners if I didn't."

"Belladonna family, as in Blake Belladonna's?" Octavia questioned.

Ilia just stare at her in confusion. "Yes… Why?"

Octavia dropped her soup as her eyes widened in fear and shock. "She's at Beacon and… And… And she has no combat capabilities."

"Guess she didn't tell you everything?" Ilia smirked smugly.

Tucson frowned as he sat between the two girls. "Wasn't she, one of our members before we were contacted by the demons?"

"Yeah. And she was one of our deadliest members" Ilia smiled wickedly before thunder boomed outside the mansion.

Octavia just stared at the two as rain began to pelt the mansion's tiled ceiling and decorated walls. She breathed heavily before she swallowed her spit and stared at the two before she spoke once again, this time, fear and worry laced her voice like an iron fist.

"We need to save them from the White Fang and Adam's wrath."

* * *

Neo awoke in a frenzy, kicking blankets off her as she frantically looked around for danger. She sighed silently as she saw no danger nearby. She was about to sit up properly when she saw Silver Arc standing by the door in nothing but a baggy black singlet and, what Neo hoped was under the singlet, panties. Silver pushed herself off the door and walked up to Neo, causing the pintsized assassin to blush heavily, much to Silver's amusement. Neo covered her eyes as Silver got closer.

"Morning bitch" the Arc giggled as she patted Neo's head. "I know this may seem harsh but I want you to speak for me, otherwise you aren't leaving."

Neo shook her head, peeking through her fingers to see Silver smirking at her with a devilish glint to her eyes. Neo's eyes widened as Silver stood and slowly began to strip herself of her singlet. Neo blushed heavily as the Arc removed her top, revealing a strapless bra underneath. Neo was heavily embarrassed by the sight and covered her eyes, refusing to speak.

"Aw, you like the show. If you want me to stop, just say the magic word" Silver teased as she played with the hooks of her bra.

Neo dropped her hands and swallowed heavily, whispering in a small voice that seemed as though she was straining to even use her vocal chords. "Stop."

Silver stopped almost immediately, surprised that Neo actually spoke with the voice of a child. She turned to face Neo with a shocked face etched onto her as she stared at the mostly silent assassin. She frowned as she leaned in on Neo, her eyebrows furrowed together. She looked at the girl confused.

"You actually can speak?" The Arc questioned, confused as all stories she heard about Neo involved her never muttering a word.

Neo nodded before she nervously whispered. "I-I don't like to."

Silver felt a shiver travel down her spine before she responded. "I'm assuming something happened to you to want to never speak again?"

Neo didn't need words as she nodded, tears falling from her eyes as her memories made their way to the front of her mind.

"Does the event involve you being abused?" Silver asked softly.

Again, Neo only nodded in answer, swallowing her spit as Silver let out a deep breath.

"Give me a name and you can leave. A name of your abusers" Silver requested calmly.

Neo looked around before she decided to answer. "R-R-R-Roman."

Silver nodded before she allowed Neo to leave. Neo quickly left before Silver smirked to herself. The Arc grinned wickedly before she grabbed her Scroll and selected a number she rarely, if ever called.

"I have information, and it involves our favourite assassin."

* * *

Cinder watched as Thanatos grinned into the Scroll that had called him. Tyrian shuffled uncomfortably next to her with Doctor Watts and Hazel flanking her left. The terrifying demon now leading them turned with a sickening grin as he walked up to the four.

"I just received word on the whereabouts of our assassin, tell me, who here likes traitors?" The demon grinned as he leaned in on the four. "I know I do. Having our own and ones to torture are the best. And our fucking midget is one to torture."

Cinder and the three all swallowed as Thanatos cackled wickedly and began to pound the ground triumphantly. Tyrian and Cinder shared a concerned look whilst Doctor Watts and Hazel remained neutral. However, the arrival of Roman stopped the fit of laughter and all attention went to him.

"The Paladins are ready for use" the thief announced confidently.

Thanatos smiled widely as he heard this news. "Well, we can use them in the invasion!"

* * *

Ozpin put down his Scroll as he smirked. "It would seem we have a new member to our team Miss Sustrai."

"Who is it?" The thief questioned as she stood alone in the headmaster's office with Ozpin.

"It would be your friend, Neopolitan" Ozpin smirked as he turned to see the joyful smile spreading across Emerald's face.

Emerald squealed happily as she heard the news of Neo finally joining their side. Ozpin smiled before he dismissed the excited Emerald. Emerald walked with a skip to her step, down the hallways of Beacon. She walked up to her dorm when she felt a chill go down her spine. She looked around before she shrugged and opened her dorm's door. She looked up in time to see a sword swing at her face.

She stepped back but it was too late for her. She screamed as the blade cut into her right eye. She let out a scream as blood splashed against the wall. She stumbled back as she clutched her eyes. With her remaining eye, she looked up to see the familiar blonde hair and blue eyes of an Arc staring down at her confidently. She stared in horror as the Arc to attack her kicked her in the face. Emerald's vision of the world went almost immediately black, her ears faintly picking up a voice only to fade away. Her hands went limp by her sides as she fell unconscious.

* * *

Ruby sighed as she watched the sunset with her team for the mission, except for no Emerald. She watched as the sun sank lower into the sky, painting it in pinks, oranges, yellows and reds. She looked at her friends before she heard her Scroll ding. Looking at it, the blood in her ran cold as she saw a message from Joan Arc.

 _Joan: Ruby, get everybody down here. Emerald  
has been attacked and is fucking bleeding out._

 **A/N. And that was the chapter. A lot more in this story-wise. Once again, I underestimated just how much of a chapter this actually would be. I was hoping for at least 10,000 words but instead I have 6,708 words instead. Oh well, time for me to dis- hang on, I need to go… Ciao!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N. Alright… so a reviewer by the name of aidensidhe put a very simple response to the previous chapter that spoke volumes more than it probably should have. I will quote it, "So… both sides are corrupt and evil. Mkay…" end quote. Such a simple response, such a massive meaning could be taken from it. Now, as I have told him/her/them/it (I don't know if they are male, female, trans or a potato), a lot of the planned story thus far will focus on this… and that is me not even giving away spoilers. If you don't believe me, look at the previous chapters and you will see that both sides are, indeed, corrupt and evil to some extent. Now… This chapter will be the mission and will talk about Emerald's attack… but I think you would've gathered that from last chapter's ending. Anything else that will happen, well, I'm not saying shit. To the story!**

Chapter 8: Fill You with Terror and Crush You

Ruby rushed into Emerald's room with panic. There she saw Joan frantically searching the room whilst Emerald laid unconscious on her lounge. Joan stopped almost immediately when she heard Ruby take a step towards Emerald. The Arc quickly moved to Ruby's side as the younger girl stared at the damaged woman she had come to call her friend.

"She was attacked by a claymore… The same kind that most of my family uses during our battles. When I found her, she was muttering about an Arc attacking her. So, I requested Ozpin to not allow an Arc in or out of Beacon until the attacker is found. That means, neither myself, Jaune, Amethyst or the others will be joining you on your mission unless they are outside of Beacon" Joan muttered darkly as she put her hand on Ruby's shoulder. "I know you don't want me to say it, but our side isn't done with traitors."

Ruby swallowed her spit as she stared down at her friend. "Who do you suspect it could be?"

Joan frowned before she answered Ruby. "Any one of the Arcs… Including myself. I can't rule myself out as I could very well be a sleeper agent. Miss Rose, I want you to make sure not to trust any of my sisters or my mother should they join you on your mission. If they join you, be cautious and make sure they don't know that one of my family is a traitor."

"Understood" Ruby nodded as she left, wiping tears from her eyes with her sleeve.

* * *

Raven sat in Ozpin's office with a frown as she read the report on Emerald. It had been two weeks since the attack and the girl had barely awoken. At the moment, Emerald was still in shock from her attack. When she wasn't visualising her attack, she was sleeping. Raven sighed as she put down the report and glanced up to see Ozpin and Glynda talking.

"Okay, so Joan believes any member of her family was the attacker and she wants none to come on this mission with me?" Raven questioned, raising her eyebrow as this was the first she heard of Joan's plan over the past two weeks. "What about Mauve? Last I heard, she was killed during the mission two weeks ago. Aren't we going to investigate that?"

"Raven! She is dead! Rogue and Mauve are both fucking dead okay! They were killed by demons!" Glynda snapped, surprising Ozpin and Raven.

Raven remained stoic as she responded to Glynda's outburst. "How do we know it wasn't Mauve that attacked Emerald. She could be in leagues with the demons and had them fake her death to keep the trail off her."

"Raven, just stop. You can take out this anger during your mission. We'll extract as much information as we can from Emerald in the meantime" Ozpin sighed, stepping between the two women before they could kill each other.

Raven huffed before she left the office. Glynda grunted as she followed Raven out. Ozpin swallowed as he walked out to the large glass window within his office. Looking out, he thought about what Raven had suggested. It wasn't entirely out of the question that Mauve faked her death and yet, he found it odd how one Arc didn't react distraught over her death.

"Figured it out Oz?"

* * *

"Alright everybody, I want you all to be on your fucking toes. We will be in enemy territory soon" Raven shouted over the roar of the Bullhead's engine as Ruby, Flynt, Nebula, Professor Peach, Professor Port, Doctor Oobleck, Coco, Fox, Velvet, Yatsuhashi and surprisingly Blake all prepared for battle.

The group all shared laughs before Peach spoke. "So how long until we reach the landing zone?"

"Landing zone? Bitch, we will be jumping" Coco giggled before she and the others felt the Bullhead lurch forward. "Alright, everybody fucking move!"

Without a single word, every person in the Bullhead, save their pilot, jumped from the vehicle. The view before them could only be described as destructive beauty. The landscape was of dark, crimson stone, grey pillars and black vines. The flames below the ledge in which they were jumping to casted a tortured shadow, forever moving without purpose. Screams, howls and roars of various souls and monsters echoed throughout the hellish landscape. As the group landed, one thing was agreed upon almost immediately, it was hot down there.

"Alright, everybody take point and follow me" Raven ordered as she walked along the ledge, keeping an eye out for any unwanted guests to their party.

Ruby walked directly behind her aunt, watching out for any demons that may want to make a quick meal of Peach, who was behind her. As the team traversed the hellish landscape, they slowly became accustomed to the creatures that inhabited the world. Peaceful creatures roamed the brimstone, eating the black vines that littered the place. A horse like creature galloped passed them, stopping by a large tree like structure to rest. Ruby watched as the creature glanced up at them, its own eyes filled with worry. Ruby was about to sooth the creature when Raven used her sword to cut it in two.

"You can't let your guard down Ruby. You don't know what those things have done to past Hunters" Raven growled as she sheathed her blade, watching the creature burn to ash.

Ruby swallowed before she walked with the group further into Hell.

* * *

Yang sat bored on the lounge whilst Weiss watched the newest episode of her serial killer mystery drama when the two heard a siren go off from within the school. Both jumped to their feet and rushed out the door to see all their friends, and Cardin's group, rushing outside of the dorms. Looking at each other, the two followed the crowd to see a Faunus with half a scorpion tail standing in the courtyard, crying.

"Out of my way, out of my way!" Glynda shouted as she pushed passed Yang and Weiss.

Yang and Weiss watched as Glynda stepped back, fear written all over her face as she saw the man, crying. "Tyrian Callows?"

The Faunus, still crying, looked up with fear. "He's coming. He's moving ahead with his plans. It's a trap. Raven's team is walking into a trap set b-"

Before the Faunus could finish, a loud gunshot echoed throughout Beacon as his head exploded. The students and Glynda all stared in horror as the Faunus slumped forward, blood leaking onto the ground. Yang and Weiss shared scared looks before a voice they recognised spoke boldly and proudly.

"Well, I guess he won't be spilling anymore secrets."

Yang and Weiss both turned with Glynda to see an Arc they recognised just from the sight of them. Their grin sent chills down everybody's spine as they spoke.

"To every myth, to every legend, to every story, there is some truth. I'm the one. The one you fear. The one, they tell as the greatest serial killer, of all time! They don't admit it, but they know who I am. I am the killer, the real Lullaby Killer. Say good night!"

* * *

Ruby and the team reached the prison without too much trouble. Peach had noted down how the demons were using one of her chemical weapons she designed for the Arcs to test for her. Raven frowned as she opened the prison for the team, mainly by blowing up half of it. She walked into the prison with the team behind her. Ruby had her weapon at the ready when she felt her Scroll vibrate. Grabbing it, she saw a text from Yang that sent shivers down her spine.

 _Yang: Speedster, wherever the fuck you are with Flynt,  
Nebula, my bitch of a mother and whoever else is with  
you, do not return to Beacon. Jaune's sister is fucking  
crazy. She killed some Faunus that was telling Professor  
Goodwitch something about a mission being a trap. If  
you guys are on the mission, fucking finish it without this  
Thanatos guy finding out you are there._

Ruby looked up from her Scroll to see nobody around her. Frantically she looked around to see where they would have went. She swallowed spit as she lost them. She was about to continue on ahead by herself when she felt a hand around her mouth and waist. She yelped as she was pulled into a small room. Looking around, she saw three people. A man with impressive muttonchops, a girl in White Fang garbs and Octavia.

"Octavia?" Ruby questioned the girl as she glanced out of the room.

"Good to see you too. We don't have much time. Raven and the others are heading into a trap set up by one of Jaune's sisters and Ilia here is the only one that can get us to them without Thantos or his fucking commanders finding out about us" Octavia muttered as she turned to face Ruby and the two with her.

Ruby looked at the two with Octavia before she turned to face Octavia with a fire in her eyes. "Alright, let's go save them."

The four immediately left the room and sprinted down the hallways. As soon as they saw White Fang grunts, Ilia dashed forward, jumping into the air. Ruby watched impressed as Ilia kicked the grunts, knocking them out or killing them, Ruby couldn't tell. The four then made their way towards the high order cells.

* * *

Neon walked into a night club to see Neo leaning on a table as she talked to twin sisters. Neon took one step into the club when an explosion ripped through the centre of the dancefloor. The Faunus girl, the twins and Neo all stared at the dancefloor as several men and women in White Fang garbs walked out of the smoke. Following the Faunus was Roman Torchwick.

"Well, let's see how these traitors to Hell react to our strength!" Roman shouted before he fired a flare from his cane at Neon, Neo and the twins.

The four dodged the attack as White Fang grunts shot and killed the guards and partiers still in the club. The twins covered their heads as debris from the explosion rained down on them. Neo and Neon shared a look before they rushed out of their cover and attacked the Faunus shooting the club up. Neo used the blade in her parasol to slit the throat of one Faunus as Neon revealed her weapons of choice to be nun-chucks, bashing in the head of a bull Faunus.

Roman hissed before he saw the twins kill several more of his goons. He then set his eyes on Neo and grinned wickedly. He walked calmly through the battlefield until he was in striking distance of Neo. Before he could swing his cane down onto Neo, he sniffed the hair and smelt burning cannabis.

"Huh?" He questioned as he turned in time to see Neon wack him in the face with her nun-chuck as she smoked a joint. "Druggo bitch!"

Neon just stuck her tongue out as she repeatedly struck Roman with her weapon. This was when the owner of the club walked out of the VIP area to see the twins and Neo fighting the White Fang grunts and Neon fighting Roman. He smirked to himself before he grabbed his weapon of choice and shouted for his allies to move.

Neon, Neo and the twins all jumped back as a rocket flew passed them into Roman. The thief screamed as he was engulfed in the explosion with his goons. The five all sighed in relief before they heard coughing from within the smoke. Staring, the five saw Roman walk out of the smoke covered in soot.

"I have got to admit, that actually hurt."

* * *

Thanatos smirked as he walked up to the large castle in the centre of Hell with his strongest Grimm behind him. Nuckelavee Grimm flanked him as several Nevermores flew above him and his remaining brother walked directly behind him. The small army walked up the steps only to be halted by humanoid demons. Thanatos grinned before he had two of his Nuckelavee Grimm soldiers kill the demons. Thanatos walked calmly by the former guards and straight into the castle.

The Grimm with him ensured all demons within stepped back as Thanatos walked up to the big demon himself. "Hello Satan."

"What is the meaning of this?" The demon hissed out before a Nuckelavee Grimm stretched its arm out to strike the wall by his head.

Thanatos grinned with an evil glint in his eyes. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You were always so fucking stupid. Satan, I do believe this is me, taking my rightful fucking place as ruler of Hell."

"Guards, kill this traitor" the demon ordered from his throne.

Thanatos grinned before he gestured for his Grimm to kill the guards as he walked up to Satan himself. "They seem a little, preoccupied."

"My daughter will kill you" Satan snapped before Thanatos grinned.

"Too bad she doesn't know you are her biological father… Oh wait, she does and refuses to acknowledge it. Say hello to her mother for me" Thanatos cackled, sending his tail into Satan's chest and out the other side, covered in blood and with a still beat heart on the tip.

As the body slumped forward, Thanatos removed his tail and kicked the body down from the throne and sat in it himself. He cackled wildly before his Scroll went off. Calming himself, he glanced at the screen to see the name of his traitor calling him. Grinning wildly, he answered.

"Ozpin is dead. Beacon has fallen, all thanks to my little stunt on Emerald."

* * *

Ruby rounded the corner with Octavia, Tucson and Ilia to see White Fang grunts and Grimm standing guard to the sector they need to get into. The four were immediately spotted before they could turn to hide behind the corner. A Beowolf charged them as the White Fang prepared their guns. Tucson smirked as he flew into the Grimm. Ruby stared wide eyed as the Grimm twitched before turning to its side.

"What?" She questioned alongside everyone else.

"Tucson is possessing the Beowolf" Octavia smirked as the Beowolf charged its former allies.

Ruby, Octavia and Ilia watched in horror and awe as the Beowolf ripped through the White Fang and Grimm like a knife through warm butter. Tucson smirked as he left the body of the Beowolf, watching as Ruby shot it dead. The three girls ran up to the door that led to their allies when they heard clapping behind them. Turning, the three were greeted by the sight of Thanatos and a female knight in black and red armour clapping for them.

"Bravo, bravo!" Thanatos clapped excitedly as the three living girls stepped back in fear. "You all made it this far. Now, I'm going to be fair, I'll let you take your prisoners, in exchange I get to kill that ghost of yours and one of you."

The three girls widened their eyes before Tucson floated in front of them. "You can kill me, but you are not killing one of them."

"Pussy" the female knight growled behind her helmet.

Before a word could be said, Tucson charged forward. "Get the others and escape. I'll hold them off."

Ruby, Octavia and Ilia nodded as they ran into the sector. Tucson sighed as his vision went white. Thanatos and the knight covered their eyes as he flashed out of existence. The two uncovered their eyes to see Tucson gone.

"That fucking cu-" the knight screamed out only for Thanatos to shush her.

"Calm down. They still don't know about you" Thanatos growled before he and the knight walked into the sector as well.

* * *

Yang coughed as she pushed the rubble off herself and stared down at the unconscious form of Weiss. She smiled as she stood up and looked around. She saw Second Year students all impaled by weapons, poles or branches. She saw her year all making their way out of the rubble, staring around. Yang then heard Weiss grunt in pain. Helping her friend up, Yang looked up to see a surviving statue of a man she knew was related to Ren. At the foot of the statue sat Glynda, withering in pain.

"Fuck!" The teacher screamed out as she pulled a shard of metal from her abdomen.

Yang limped over to her with Weiss and the other students all confused. "Professor Goodwitch, what happened."

Glynda gritted her teeth as she pulled another shard out of her before she answered. "Miss Xiao Long, welcome to the war between Earth and Hell."

Yang and the First Years all stared at her in shocked before Gwen broke the silence. "What do we do to help?"

"To help. You fucking prepare for war."

* * *

Neo, Neon, Junior, Miltia and Melanie all rushed to Beacon with Roman in hot pursuit of them. Neon tended to Neo's cut on her forehead while Miltia and Melanie shot at Roman and Junior drove his car through the busy streets of Vale. Roman was not giving up on trying to kill them. The five had tried almost everything short of a nuke. Neo stared out the window as Roman was shot in the head by Miltia's shotgun.

"Beacon's doors are closed!" Junior shouted from the driver's seat.

"What?!" Melanie shouted as she threw a small bead at Roman as he got closer.

Neon turned to Junior. "There's a door next to the garage's that we can enter. Stop the car and run like hell to it."

Junior nodded as he slammed his foot onto the breaks. Roman didn't expect this and crashed into the opening door as Miltia climbed out. Roman was dazed as the four women and Junior rushed to the door. Neon began to frantically open it as Roman slowly got back onto his feet. Junior turned in time to see Roman standing again, this time anger in his eyes. Neon opened the door just in time for Junior and Melanie to push her, Neo and Miltia in. Before Junior could push Melanie in, the white twin closed the door and destroyed the lock, prevent either side from opening it.

"If you die, I die helping you" Melanie stated as she turned to face Roman.

Junior nodded as he and Melanie stared down Roman. The thief smirked as he heard the screams of Miltia begging for Melanie to stop. The three stared each other down before the two sides charged each other. Miltia stared in horror as Roman easily defeated and killed Junior. As Melanie stood alone. Miltia had tears falling down her eyes as Roman shot Melanie with his cane then snap her neck in front of Miltia. To ensure Melanie was dead, Roman aimed his cane at her head and fired. Miltia screamed out her sister's name as Roman smiled at her, kicking the headless corpse of Melanie before he left.

* * *

Ruby, Octavia and Ilia all rounded a corner to see the team freeing the prisoners within the sector. Ruby walked forward as she recognised several of the prisoners.

"Mom, dad, Uncle Qrow?" She questioned as she stared at the three supposedly killed members of her family.

"Ruby?" Summer asked as she turned to see her daughter standing with Octavia and Ilia behind her.

"Mom!" Ruby ran up to her mother and cried into her shoulder.

Before another word could be spoken, clapping echoed throughout the hallway. Raven was about to open the cell that would contain, hopefully, a still living Rogue Arc. All eyes turned to the hallway behind Octavia and Ilia. The two girls took several steps backwards as Thanatos and his knight walked into the room.

"Isn't this touching?" Thanatos questioned happily as he walked further in than his knight. "Reunion of a mother and her daughter."

"What is your end game Thanatos?" Nebula questioned as she aimed her crossbow at the demon.

Thanatos grinned as he looked at Raven. "Raven, be a dear and open that cell."

"Why?" Raven questioned.

"Why? So, you can free Rogue Arc!" Thanatos smiled innocently.

Raven widened her eyes as she quickly opened the cell only to see it was empty. "What?"

"Oh, did you seriously think I meant the actual Rogue? Oh, silly me. I meant the old one" Thanatos chuckled as everyone stared at him confused.

"What do you mean?" Flynt questioned.

This was when the knight began to laugh as she stepped forward. "Why Mister Cole, must you insult my love?"

Everyone just stared at the knight as she laughed, her hands slowly reaching for her helmet. The room was silent as she slowly took off her helmet. Ruby's eyes widened as the knight threw her helmet away, her long blonde hair falling over her armoured shoulders. Her piercing blue eyes, once shining with hope for mankind now burning with pure hatred. Her trademark smirk creeping across her lips as she stood proudly by Thanatos' side. The missing Arc, Rogue.

"Surprised?"

 **A/N. I know this chapter is short, but this part of the story was the part I was most looking forward to… with an exception for a scene that is coming up very soon. The reveal of Rogue Arc being a traitor and Thanatos' love. This scene was actually one of the first that came to me when I first started the planning of the story's key features. If you want to know about why Rogue decided to play for the other team, your answers will be next chapter. Now, we have several key events occurring as well.  
Number 1: Rogue's reveal  
Number 2: The destruction of Beacon  
Number 3: Junior's and Melanie's sacrifice  
Number 4: Thanatos' takeover of all of Hell  
And number 5: Ozpin's death**

 **More will come… Ciao!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N. Time for us to find out why Rogue Arc has joined Thanatos' forces and what is going on at Beacon. I hope this chapter will be satisfying. To the story!**

Chapter 9: Divided by Lines You Don't See

Everybody just stared at Rogue Arc as she smirked at them. Thanatos joined her, placing his hand on her side. No one said a word in fear the two would kill them. Summer then hardened her expression as she stepped between the two and Ruby, using herself to shield her daughter.

"Why betray us Rogue? Why betray your own fucking family?!" She barked out, tears threatening to fall as Thanatos and Rogue glanced at each other and shared a quick kiss.

"Well, Summer" Rogue began as her attention returned to the elder silver eyed woman. "It has a lot to do with my love for Thanatos. The only other factor is your father, who could've stopped this war long ago. Instead, he opted for Thanatos to lose his position as commander of the Grimm Faction and resulted in the war taking the life of the only person in my family I cared about."

"Thanatos killed your father!" Flynt barked out, only to have Rogue's blade resting against his throat.

"And which fucking asshole ordered for my father to hunt down my love? Ozpin did" Rogue snapped back as she glared at Flynt with the intensity of a burning sun.

Ruby frowned at this information as she was with Ozpin when the father of the eight Arc children announced he was going to hunt down Thanatos. "That's a fucking lie."

All eyes went to Ruby as she swallowed. "Care to explain bitch?"

Ruby gritted her teeth as Rogue questioned her. "I was there when your father informed everyone he would be hunting down Thanatos. Ozpin tried to stop him."

"And do you have any proof of this?" Thanatos questioned wickedly as he walked up to Ruby and Summer, Summer wincing back in fear whilst Ruby stood defiantly.

"I do. There is footage of this meeting at my home. If you would be kind enough, I can get it for you" Ruby smirked.

"That won't be necessary. I can tell you are lying through your teeth" Rogue giggled before she turned to leave. "Thanatos, sweetie? They're not worth our time. Let them leave, my sister has informed me of her attack on Beacon going smoothly."

"Just let me do one thing" Thanatos grinned before he turned and got close to Summer's ear, whispering in her ear so only she shall hear his words. "Your father is dead. During the invasion, you are next, followed by your daughter."

Summer swallowed as Thanatos grinned and turned to leave, walking with Rogue away from the sector. The group of former prisoners and rescue team members all gave each other a nod before they made their way towards the exit. However, a blaring alarm echoed throughout the prison.

"Run!" Ruby shouted before she took the lead and led the group through the hallways until they reached what appeared to be a staircase leading out of the prison. "Everybody, follow Ilia!"

Without a questioning word, the group began to follow the Faunus as she ran down the stairs. Blake watched the girl with confusion as she tried to place where she recognised her name. The group ran down the stairs, coming out of the prison to see Nevermores flying high above and Bullheads with White Fang insignias. Blake stared in horror as she saw the insignia.

"What?" She questioned as she slowed down, only to be dragged by Ruby.

"Blake, what the hell is wrong with you? Do you seriously want us to lose you?" Ruby question as the group ran.

Blake kept her mouth shut as she and the group ran to the bottom of the stairs only to run into Mercury, Cinder, Hazel and Salem. Hazel was covered in blood as the group stopped and waited for the others to attack, except for Raven as she stepped forward with a confident smirk.

"Well about time you four defected."

* * *

Jaune kicked the smouldering ruins of his school as Yang and Weiss walked away from the temporary medical tent for the injured from the attack. He swore to himself as he didn't see the betrayal of his own sister. Joan had warned him about one of their family betraying them. Now Joan was fighting for her life and Jaune was the only member of his family able bodied to fight for humanity and Faunus.

"Jaune, are you okay?" Weiss from behind, holding her arm awkwardly.

Jaune let out a sigh as he turned to face Weiss and Yang. "How can I be? My own sister straight betrays us for our enemy."

"What do you even mean?" Yang questioned as Jaune drew his sword.

Jaune stared at his sword before he answered to his best abilities. "For the pass couple thousand years, humanity has been at war with the factions of Hell, the worse being the Grimm Faction. As a defence against the demons and Grimm, humanity created the Huntsmen and Huntresses. Several hundred years ago, humanity first met the Faunus and confused them for members of Hell's armies. That was quickly proven false. After this, the counsel was created, consisting of the Xiao Long family, the Arc family, the Maiden family, the Goodwitch family, the Branwen family and the Nikos family. Over the years, other families joined it. The Rose family is one of the most recent, yet most influential, family to join. A few years ago, a mission occurred involving a bitch. This bitch you would know as Cinder Fall and she betrayed us all. She is the reason many are dead or missing. Right now, Raven's group are rescuing any high priority prisoners the Grimm Faction have. And now one of my sisters has betrayed us."

"So we were being trained to be soldiers in a war?" Yang asked, gritting her teeth as she grabbed Jaune by the scruff of his neck.

Jaune remained indifferent to the threatening tone Yang put on. "We were being trained to save humanity from traitors and demons."

"Without asking us?" Yang shouted.

Before Jaune could respond, a voice answered. "You were asked to join. That test is proof of it."

The three turned to see Glynda leaning on Gwen, Jaune giving her a nod. "I had a look at it after I joined and it literally says welcome to the Huntsmen and Huntresses, if you signed your name on this test, you accept the responsibilities of being one, on it."

The two girls just stared at their friend and teacher before they heard shouting coming from the garage. Everybody turned to see Neon helping two girls inside. Jaune immediately went onto the defensive as soon as he recognised one of the girls to be Neo.

"About time you got Miss Neo here Neon" Glynda dryly laughed as the three reached the group.

"What?!" Jaune shouted as he stared at Glynda.

Glynda rolled her eyes. "Neo was one of our moles within Salem's forces, telling us all of their movements. Neo, you can drop the act."

"Oh thank god I can speak again" the smallest girl sighed, shocking Neon, the unknown girl and Jaune.

"You can speak?" The unknown girl questioned.

Neo shrugged as she took a loose piece of hair from her shoulder. "It wasn't easy to not speak to anybody or make a noise when fighting. Now that I'm no longer undercover, may I please get my reward."

"You can receive the reward after we finish off Thanatos and get the whole army here" Glynda replied harshly, gritting her teeth in pain.

"What about my sister?" The unknown girl questioned. "Will she receive anything for dying for your cause?"

Glynda was silent as she took in the unknown girl. "Miltia Malachite, your sister and yourself will be rewarded with whatever you desire once this war ends."

"And if I don't survive?" Miltia questioned.

"Then we'll try to respectfully reward you both for your efforts" Jaune answered for Glynda.

"Then I accept your reward for our efforts" Miltia nodded before she walked away, towards the medical tent.

"So what now?" Weiss asked.

"We take the fight back to Hell."

* * *

Ruby stared at Raven as she made her comment about these four defecting from Hell's forces. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Everybody else was in the same boat with an exception to the teachers. Salem clutched the stub that had once been her shoulder awkwardly. Mercury looked indifferent to it all. Hazel was trying to remove the blood on him. Meanwhile, Cinder was awkwardly waving towards the group she had made prisoner.

"H-hey guys… Long-time no see" the anarchist nervously laughed.

Summer was fuming before she punched Cinder's cheek, knocking the anarchist over. "What the fuck Cinder?!"

"What?" Blake questioned as Summer stood over Cinder.

"Is this seriously how you treat your friends? Your family? Putting them in prison and betraying everything you ever swore to protect?" Summer barked out as she punched Cinder again and again. "And you expect us to drop all that because you defected? Well you are a stupid bitch!"

Ruby just stared as her own mother was beating the life out of Cinder. The two women most significant in her life. The one that cared for her when she was a baby and the one to take her mother away from her. The Huntress loyalist and the Huntress defector. Ruby just stared, unable to move to stop her mother from killing Cinder. A shout stopped Cinder.

"Stop!"

All eyes went to Nebula as she stormed up to the two women and threw Summer off Cinder. "What the fuck Violette?"

"She may be a bitch, but downright killing her now is leaving us down a fighter against Thanatos" Nebula barked back, before she turned to face Cinder. "And besides, I already called for killing Cinder."

Summer just huffed as she pushed herself back to her feet, glaring intensely at Nebula and Cinder before she turned to face Hazel. "Who's blood is that?"

The muscle of Salem's council looked up at Summer with a grimace. "Doctor Watts. One of Thanatos' generals attacked us, Watts killed himself and the Grimm in the brawl. Bastard blew himself up. I was the only one to go back to save him."

"Who knew Watts had a spine?" Ironwood chuckled darkly, which the rescue group almost all felt terrified by him.

"Hate to be the bringer of doom, but shouldn't we be fucking leaving right now?!" Mercury growled out as a Nevermore came swooping down. "And I mean right fucking now!"

Nebula quickly shot the flying Grimm out of the sky before she turned to Mercury. "Yeah, I think everybody wants to play catch up instead."

"We don't have time. Everybody, move!" Raven ordered, leading the group down a path, heading straight towards a large concrete building that didn't look like it belonged in hell.

* * *

Jaune watched Joan's chest rise and fall softly, waiting for the moment she would either awaken or lose her battle. He sighed as he heard knocking on the medical table in the tent. Turning, he saw Gwen and Dew walking in with food and water.

"Weiss told us to give you some food and a drink… She's worried you might hurt yourself" Gwen muttered, handing Jaune his food whilst Dew just put the water down next to him.

"How is she?" Dew questioned, looking at Joan's pained face.

Jaune sighed as he returned to watching his elder sister's chest rise and fall. "Hard to say… I hope she makes it out of this alive, but I also fear her injuries are too much and she won't make it out of this alive. I just, can't believe Silver would betray us like that. To attempt to kill her own flesh and blood for the enemy."

Gwen and Dew both swallowed before either one spoke. "Maybe it was a demon pretending to be Silver?"

Jaune just shot Dew a cold glare. "I studied the demons and their classes and the only demons that can shapeshift are either too high up for infiltration missions or have betrayed the demons."

"Hey, calm the fuck down. She was only making a suggestion" Gwen snapped before she felt a sharp pain in her leg, causing her to gasp out in pain.

"Gwen?!" Dew shouted, kneeling next to her friend.

Jaune narrowed his eyes but didn't stand up to help her, opting to eat his food and drink his water as the two girls left. "Jackass."

Jaune stopped what he was doing to look up at his sister, to see her sitting up with a grin. "Joan?!"

Joan merely smirked before she shot her brother a smirk. "Oh don't you be Joaning me, you went against the Arc code. You watched as an innocent suffered without offering to help. What would father think?"

"Joan, I…" Jaune began to say but failed to continue as he saw Joan lay back down.

"I get it. We were betrayed by Silver and I got hurt. You naturally worry about your family over your friends. I was the same during my first mission, I saw mother get hurt and I was worried about her and let an innocent person suffer" Joan chuckled.

"Joan…" Jaune muttered before he heard Joan sigh.

"It never gets easy. Being ordered to make sure nobody spreads the word about demons. Most of the time, the demons kill them, but when they don't, we are required to either kill them or induct them into our ranks. About ninety percent of the time, we kill the innocent, only because too many use it as a means to spread fear" Joan muttered suddenly, horrifying Jaune. "Promise me you won't do that. Promise me you will make sure the innocent survive and you do not kill them."

Before Jaune could reply, shouting was heard outside. Jaune stood and ran out to see what was going on, only to see Neo fighting a boy with a monkey tail. Jaune recognised the boy to be Sun Wukong, Blake's boyfriend since they were in middle school. Joan appeared next to Jaune in a loose blue shirt and baggy black jeans. The two watched as Neo dodged each of Sun's attacks, worry etched onto her face as everybody cheered Sun on to hurt her.

Yang could be seen laughing as Neo was caught by Sun's tail. "Serves the bitch right."

"So, you going to tell us what you were doing in what remains of Yang's dorm?" Sun snapped, holding Neo down with his arms and tail.

Neo's worried face told Jaune that she was scared for her life. "I-I-I ne-ne-needed to ta-talk with R-Ruby R-Ro-Rose!"

Yang's laughter soon died once she heard what Neo had said. "My sister doesn't go here bitch."

"Yang, calm down" Weiss attempted to calm her friend down before she was knocked down by the blonde brawler.

Jaune ran forward and pushed Sun off Neo and proceeded to spread his arms out creating some distance between Neo and Sun and Yang. He shot the two blondes a glare before he helped Neo back up to her feet, brushing off dirt from her jacket. He smirked before he turned to Yang and Sun.

"Ruby does go here Yang. She's S-" Jaune didn't get to finish as a loud, deafening bang echoed above.

"Is me!"

* * *

Ruby and the team ran into a hanger as White Fang members and Grimm attempted to kill them. She let out a puff of annoyance before she saw Mercury running over to an airship with large guns and with the White Fang insignia on it. Before she could question it, Salem and Cinder stopped and slowly turned towards one of the hanger doors with worry.

"You feel that?" The younger woman questioned.

"Fenrir and Augustus" Salem nodded, causing the more well versed Hunters to stop and stare at the two in horror, the members of Salem's council to watch the door carefully and the newest additions to the Hunters watched the doors in curiosity.

Loud growling could be heard from the doors before they were blasted off their hinges by a deafening bang. Ruby narrowed her eyes as she saw a Beowolf and a Nuckelavee both stalk their way inside. Everybody prepared their weapons. Raven held her sword close, Ruby took aim with Crescent Rose, Cinder took aim with her bow, Blake took aim with her handgun and the others took up stances with their respective weapons.

"On the count of three, all of you run back to the airship. I'll distract Fenrir" Hazel muttered as he crackled his knuckles.

"And I'll deal with Augustus" Raven nodded as she casted Ruby a glance. "If I do not make it out of this alive, Ruby, I want you to tell Yang everything that you know."

"Understood Aunt Raven" the young Huntress nodded.

Professor Peach scanned the room before her eyes landed on several barrels. "Raven, big guy, draw their attention to those barrels. Somebody else use some Dust to have them explode once they are within five feet."

"I got that" Cinder responded.

Hazel let out a growled before he counted down, the two overly large Grimm stalking up to them. "Three…"

Fenrir snarled as he put out his left front paw.

"Two…"

Augustus twitched as his hands raised into the air.

"One!"

With this, Raven and Hazel charged forward, Raven slashing at Augustus' horse hea and Hazel punching Fenrir back. The two Grimm responded by attacking in tangent, swinging together and growling together. Raven and Hazel distracted the two whilst everybody else boarded the airship. Cinder took aim at the barrels as Raven and Hazel got the Grimm close enough. She narrowed her eyes before she let the string loose, the Dust coated arrow flying through the air. Raven was about to escape when Augustus' snagged her leg. Hazel managed to escape only to see Raven get caught in the resulting explosion. He watched in horror as the smoke cleared to reveal Raven, half her body charred with some of her organs showing. He was about to run to corpse when he saw Thanatos and Rogue walk out from the door, being flanked by Grimm, Demons, White Fang and Roman. Hazel decided to risk collecting Raven's body and dashed towards it. The rescue team all fired upon Thanatos' legions to bide him time. The muscle of Salem's council carefully lifted Raven's body up and ran back to the airship, carrying her bridal style. As soon as he was inside, the airship lifted up and the bay doors closed.

"Aunt Raven" Ruby mumbled, tears stinging her eyes as she stared at the corpse of her aunt.

Cinder turned away from the corpse, guilt radiating off her. "I'm sorry, Ruby. For Raven and for Amber."

"Don't. Just don't. You only killed Amber because you were afraid of being weak and you didn't kill Raven, Thanatos did" Ruby muttered, glaring at Cinder before Nebula stepped up to her.

"You okay Rubes?" The crossbow wielder questioned, checking Ruby over for wounds.

Ruby didn't respond as she was checked over before she stood and cleared her throat, earning the attention of the whole rescue team, defectors and former prisoners. "As soon as we get to Beacon, we tell whoever is there about what happened, what we are up against and anything else we find significant. Understood?"

"Who made you leader?" Mercury scoffed from the cockpit.

"Raven" Ruby snapped angrily before she checked her Scroll. "It seems like we are coming up onto Beacon in a minute. Everybody, look fresh."

Mercury rolled his eyes before he had the airship slow down with a deafening bang. Ruby heard Jaune speaking below before she smirked, opening the bay door and staring down.

"Ruby does go here Yang. She's S-" Jaune began before Ruby cut him off.

"Is me!"

All eyes went up to her as the airship landed, Ruby throwing her hood back, revealing herself to the school survivors. Yang just stared at her, scared by what had happened to her. Ruby just stared back before she went over the school population before landing on Jaune and Neo. Ruby smirked as she walked up to Jaune with a grimace.

"Jaune, Rogue betrayed us all. She's been disillusioned to believe she is infatuated in love with Thanatos" she said grimly, the shock on Jaune's face enough to tell her about the effect it had on him.

"She isn't the only traitor amongst the Arcs. Silver betrayed us" Jaune muttered, looking to the ground in shame.

"Hey, hate to be the fucking destroyer of a reunion, but I need to tell Ruby something" Neo shouted, surprising Ruby.

"You can shout?"

"Ruby?" Taiyang questioned as he climbed out of the airship, being followed by the rest of the rescue team, defectors and prisoners. "How do you know Neo?"

Ruby let out a nervous laugh as she turned to face her father. "Funny story really… I kind of saved her life about a month after you and mom were captured by Cinder bitch."

"Hey!"

"Language" Summer said through strained teeth.

"And what possessed you to do so?" Taiyang growled out.

Ruby let out a nervous laugh as all eyes of those that didn't know of Neo's defection stared at her. "Because I trusted her… After all, she was our spy within Salem's ranks alongside Emerald and Tucson."

"God dammit Ozpin" Taiyang, Summer and Qrow all growled out before Qrow turned.

"Okay Glynda, where is Ozpin?"

"He's dead fucktards!" A voice everybody recognised cackled from above.

The members of the circle all narrowed their eyes as they saw her. "Silver!"

Within a heartbeat, Silver was dodging bullets, arrows, bolts and rubble. The traitorous Arc danced around the projectiles before she was attacked by Ruby. Everybody's eyes blinked as Ruby disappeared from her position in front of Jaune to behind Silver in less than a second. She swung Crescent Rose down, hooking Silver by the waist and flinging her into the crowd.

Everybody with a melee weapon all pointed them at her as she stood, fear in her eyes. "Oh fuck me."

"Not into incest Silver" Joan growled as she strained to keep her sword up.

"Very funny" the traitorous Arc deadpanned before she felt a sword at the back of her neck. "Going to kill me Emerald? For blinding one of your eyes?"

"How about you eat a bag of dicks?" Emerald snarled before she applied a small amount of pressure onto the back of Silver's neck. "Now, tell us why you betrayed us for Thanatos and maybe we will spare your life."

"Both sides of this war are corrupted. I was just eliminating the biggest threats. Thanatos was my next target. Take out the heads of the snakes, and you control the war" Silver giggled, her giggle being one of insanity.

Almost everybody around gasped before Emerald began to hack at Silver's neck, the Arc giggling insanely as Emerald did so. As Silver's Aura became more apparent, Octavia watched Silver. Her eyes widened as she saw a small metallic glint flash across her eyes from Silver's palm. Octavia kicked up dust as she tackled Emerald, receiving a knife to the side curtesy of Silver.

"Fuck!"

Everybody just stared at Octavia as she took the knife for Emerald, contradicting what they had previous taken her as, a self-centred racist. "What the fuck is going on?"

"Octavia, you okay?" Ilia questioned as she rushed to Octavia's side.

"What the fuck do you think? I just took a knife to the side" Octavia snapped back.

Silver snarled as she stared at Octavia. "After all my work to have you distrust everybody but your own, you still protect her."

"What?"

"I am the reason you hated anybody not Caucasian. I was the one to hire that gang to attack you. I was the one to hire that hitman to kill your mother. I wanted to have you create a disruption within the Hunters, but no, you just had to be visited by the fucking ghost of Tucson. You just had to listen to him. You just had to fucking follow him out to his woods. Then I sent the White Fang after you, hoping to kill three birds with one stone, but no, Tucson had to save your ass and her's!" Silver explained, ending with a snap. "I try to disrupt you fuck out of all you, assholes and what happens? This shit!"

"Go to hell" Octavia barked as she flung the knife at Silver.

Silver's eyes widened as the blade broke through her Aura and penetrated her skull. Silver stumbled back before falling, her eyes wide to the world. Octavia hissed as she was helped to her feet by Emerald and Ilia. Ruby and Jaune walked up to Silver before they gave Octavia a nod.

"Alright, what now?" Jaune questioned before Cinder answered.

"Now? Now we get the army fucking ready for war."

 **A/N. I could add some more to this but that would be pointless as everything I wanted to address in this chapter has been. Now, we are nearing the end of the story. I only want this to be around twelve-fourteen chapters long. Anyway, next chapter I plan to be purely focused on the villains, though I can't say it will be very long. Anyway, I'm going to say all the major developments addressed in this chapter.**

 **1: Silver's betrayal confirmation and death.  
** **2: Raven's death  
** **3: Ruby revealing to the Beacon group she is Speedster  
** **4: Rogue's reasoning  
** **5: The Defection  
** **6: The reveal of Beacon's true purpose  
** **7: Neo's reveal of being a spy and that the story she told Silver was mostly false**

 **More to come, ciao!**


	10. Sorry It's cancelled

**Okay, I know this has been a long time coming but... I have to apologise. I've lost all passion for this story and for that, I'm abandoning it. That doesn't mean that it will die though. No, if anybody wishes to rewrite this story in their own image, feel free to do so. Anyway, below will be some notes I had in regards to what would've happened in the climatic chapter to the story.**

 **Here they are:  
-Emerald confronts Cinder in front of all the survivors of the Beacon attack  
-Thanatos attacks Vale  
-Cinder sacrifices herself for Emerald  
-Ruby and Summer battle Rogue  
-Thanatos attacks and kills Summer  
-Joan jumps into the battle and tells Ruby to fight Thanatos  
-Joan and Rogue battle into the testing area of Beacon  
-Joan kills Rogue using the barrier against her  
-Weiss, Blake, Yang, Nebula and Neo help Ruby fight Thanatos  
-Thanatos blinds them and escapes  
-Mercury fights several Nevermores to protect a downed Ilia only to die in front of her  
-Hazel is killed protecting Salem from Thanatos  
-Gwen and Dew destroy the portal allowing Hell's forces into Vale while the students and teachers left alive protect them  
-Thanatos attacks and blinds Ruby  
-Jaune and Penny attack Thanatos for attacking and blinding Ruby only for Jaune to be killed and Penny to be left barely alive  
-Weiss, Blake, Yang, Nebula, Neo, Joan and Flynt fight Thanatos and kill him  
-Emerald tends to the injured before Neo asks her out on a date  
-Weeks pass and news spreads of Hell's remaining forces have been captured and imprisoned  
-Nebula confesses to Ruby her feelings  
-Peach tells everybody she found out that Ruby's grandfather was once a lord of Hell before being banished for falling in love with a human woman  
-Ruby declines the gift of sight and a place as a ruler of Hell for her friends and Nebula**

 **Yeah that would've been all in the final chapter. Admittedly, it would've been choppy due to everything that happens in it but I still wanted it to end with a bang. Throughout the process I was debating on who Ruby would end up with. Would have been Emerald, Neo or Nebula? I decided Nebula since there isn't enough fan anything of this pairing. But yeah, since I lost my passion for this story, it is going to become my first scraped story...**


End file.
